La rosa de Britannia
by Kazuki vi Britannia SL
Summary: Suzaku Kuraragi es el nuevo emperador del ahora restaurado Japón, odiando profundamente al emperador de Britannia, el cual mató a su padre e invadió a su país cuando tenia cinco años. Quince años después, Suzaku planea su venganza para destruir al emperador pagándole con la misma moneda: el emperador le arrebató a su padre y ahora él le arrebataria a su amado hijo Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola hola, jeje bueno soy nueva en fanfiction asi que me disculpo por los errores que tendre jeje_

_sin mas les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, la historia será narrada por Suzaku y por Lelouch :D_

_A leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios porfis _

Ver como vuelan las aves en libertad, sin ningún tipo de restricción o atadura, es algo realmente mágico, ver las nubes navegar por el cielo y querer posarse sobre su superficie cómoda y esponjosa es algo que yo desearía. Si, desearía volar, volar en entre las nubes para escapar de estos sentimientos tan oscuros y malignos que me consumen por dentro.

¿Por qué hablo de esto? ¿Por qué me escucho como un pobre desdichado? Pues lo soy. Soy un pobre desdichado. A pesar de estar literalmente bien, por dentro estaba destrozado.

Mi nombre es Suzaku Kuraragi, soy actualmente el emperador del recién restaurado Japón: soy muy alto, no tan fornido pero tampoco tan flacucho, de piel semi bronceada, de cabello castaño corto, y ojos verdes esmeraldas. A la vista de muchas, soy un adonis.

Les mencionaré el porqué del recién restaurado Japón: hace quince años, mi nación fue atacada por el imperio de la nación de Britannia, muchas vidas se perdieron en esta guerra: en especial la de mi padre.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, jamás lo olvidaré: estaba en los jardines jugando con mi padre, en ese entonces yo contaba con cinco años de edad. Mi padre era muy unido a mí puesto que mi madre falleció al darme a luz y por esta razón se avocó por completo a mí. A pesar de que su vida era su reino, me dedicaba mucho de su tiempo. No tuve hermanos, así que éramos únicamente él y yo.

Recuerdo como después de jugar una partida de ajedrez y de disponernos a salir a pasear a caballo por los bosques cercanos al castillo escuchamos detonaciones de cañones al igual que disparos y gritos llenos de miedo y pavor. Yo no entendía que estaba pasando, de repente veía correr a todo el mundo y a mi padre dar órdenes a sus soldados que se alistaban ya preparados.

Estaba asustado y me aferraba al fuerte agarre de mi padre, quería que los gritos y los sonidos cesaran. De repente se escucharon más disparos cercanos y escuche un gemido lastimero de mi padre, segundos después cayó conmigo hacia adelante jadeando y con dolor en sus facciones, me asusté al ver como la sangre salía a borbotones de su pecho: le habían disparado por la espalda. Empecé a llamarlo desesperado, los gritos se hacían más fuertes al igual que el castillo empezaba a arder en llamas.

—Suzaku, tienes que irte de aquí. – Habló mi padre entre jadeos aferrándose a mí- Huye, mi pequeño, pero nunca olvides quien eres. Cuando Japón sea libre, reinarás como el emperador absoluto. Te amo, mi pequeño, siempre estaré contigo.

—N-no quiero irme papá- estaba llorando sin dejarlo de abrazar hasta que unos fuertes brazos me arrebataron de su lado llevándome lejos mientras me debatía para volver con mi padre-¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Quien me llevaba lejos era uno de los hombres más allegados a mi padre, Kyōshirō Tōdō, quien además de ser la mano derecha de mi padre, es mi tutor. Él me subió junto a él a un carruaje y este arrancó lejos de todo aquel infierno.

—Suzaku-sama, tranquilo, está ya a salvo.

— Tōdō-san, ¿Qué pasará con mi papá? ¿Por qué lo dejamos?- murmuré entre llantos y gemidos, estaba hecho trizas. Tōdō-san me abrazó mientras murmuraba palabras calmantes a mi oído.

—Él ya está con tu madre, Suzaku-sama, debes de ser muy fuerte a partir de ahora.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? ¿Quién nos hizo esto, Tōdō-san?- le miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él me devolvió una mirada de angustia y con rabia mezclada.

—Britannia, la nación de Britannia.- habló con la voz cargada de odio y coraje- el maldito emperador de esa nación ordenó el ataque y asesinó a tu padre. Nuestras tropas repelerán el ataque y resistirán, al acabar la guerra tú volverás a ser el emperador de este país, Suzaku, tienes que ser fuerte y vengar a tu padre.

Después de ello dormí con un odio naciendo en lo más recóndito de mí ser: un odio hacia Britannia y hacia todo aquel ser que perteneciese a ella.

La guerra acabó a los trece años, durante esos trece años estuvimos aislados en una de las islas de mi padre. Tōdō-san me entrenó e instruyó en todas las artes existentes para que al crecer me convirtiese en el emperador de Japón y gobernara con rectitud y armonía. Pero en esos años, el odio y la sed de venganza fueron aflorando y creciendo en mí. He gobernado Japón durante dos años, esperé por dos años más en lo que me asentaba en el imperio para poder planear bien mi venganza.

El castillo quedó destruido y fue reconstruido cuando la guerra acabó. Los restos de mi padre descansan en el mausoleo del castillo junto a los de mi madre y mis ancestros, el país estaba floreciendo después de la guerra y estaba recobrando poco a poco su paz y armonía.

Pero ahora había algo que no podía esperar más: Britannia nos había causado mucho daño y debía pagarlo. Mi venganza sería terrible, toda la ira de esos quince años caería sin piedad ni misericordia sobre Britannia, el emperador pagaría muy caro todo el daño que había hecho. Ojo por ojo, una vieja ley que ahora iba a aplicar.

—Prepárate, Britannia, especialmente tú, emperador, que pagaras muy caro el daño que causaste. Te hare pagar muy caro el que hayas asesinado a mi padre y destruido mi país, te lo juro.

Bebí mi copa de vino desde el balcón de mi castillo a la luz de la luna, la cual junto con su oscuro manto y las estrellas fueron testigos del nacimiento de una venganza contra la nación más poderosa de la historia.

_¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden dejar sus comentarios chic s, los espero con gusto._

_En el próximo capítulo nuestro nuevo emperador empezará a maquinar la venganza contra el emperador de Britannia y buscando la manera más terrible de acabarlo junto a otras personas. No se lo pierdan._

_Próximo capítulo_: **_Quince años de dolor y el nacimiento de una venganza_**


	2. Chapter 2

—Buenos días Suzaku-sama.

Unos rayos de sol me hicieron abrir los ojos, con pereza me levante de mi lecho entre las suaves sabanas de seda y los cojines de plumas mirando somnolientamente como la sirviente-que era la que me había despertado- corría las cortinas de mi alcoba y las anudaba para que no se desataran.

Volteó supongo para preguntarme algo pero se desvió toda sonrojada al ver mi cuerpo semidesnudo, me acostumbre a dormir únicamente con unas bermudas ligeras y solo en invierno con una pijama de franela.

Vi un albornoz de seda en color negro doblado y ya planchado en un buró, me paré con aun mas pereza y dando un bostezo para cogerlo y colocármelo encima. Escuché los pasos de la mucama irse con rapidez y suspiré con gracia. Me coloqué el albornoz y después de servirme una copa de vino, caminé hacia el balcón para ver la fresca mañana y respirar un poco de aire. La fría brisa chocaba contra mi rostro, haciendo que desapareciese toda la pereza que tenía acumulada.

—Suzaku-sama, lo están esperando en los jardines.

Una criada me avisó desde la puerta de mi habitación y solo le asentí sin voltear el rostro por completo. Emití un suspiro mirando al cielo y a unas cuantas nubes que estaban en él. Un cielo que no veía en muchos años, cuando la última vez que lo había visto, fue cuando mi padre fue asesinado.

Empuñé con coraje la copa mientras en mi rostro se ponía una expresión de rabia y dolor, por culpa de un bastardo había quedado solo completamente. Pero eso no iba a quedar impune, ese crimen iba a quedar saldado. Y yo iba a ponerle fin.

Caminé hacia los jardines donde me estaban esperando Tōdō-san y los demás, debía pensar muy bien en lo que planearía hacerle al emperador de Britannia sin que tuviese mayores consecuencias. Vi a mi sensei, a Kallen Statfeld, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, Kaguya Sumeragi, y Shōgo Asahina. Ellos eran mis caballeros, mis personas de más leal confianza y quienes estarían conmigo hasta el final.

—Su alteza, estábamos esperándolo- Shōgo y los demás se pararon de sus asientos y les indique que se sentaran, tomé el asiento a la cabecera de la fina meza y mi sensei estuvo a mi izquierda, una sirvienta puso una copa frente a mí y la llenó de vino tinto al momento en que otra puso una bandeja llena de bocadillos.

—Lamento la tardanza, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire.

—No se preocupe, majestad, estábamos conversando acerca de sus planes- Lloyd jugueteó con un bocadillo justo antes de llevárselo a la boca, eso captó por completo mi atención mientras le daba un suave sorbo a mi copa de vino.

—Díganmelo, he de suponer que ya tienen varias teorías acerca de ello.

—Majestad, sé que planea destruir Britannia pero una guerra no nos conviene ahora. El país apenas se está recuperando de la invasión de Britannia- Cecil-san se notaba algo nerviosa y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios por su respuesta, mi mirada se endureció un poco al momento en que apretaba los puños.

—Ella tiene razón, una guerra no es factible para nosotros. Britannia aún sigue siendo una nación muy poderosa y nosotros apenas estamos restaurándonos- Kallen estaba un tanto molesta pero en sus palabras había algo de razón. Algunos estaban conformes, otros no.

—Suzaku onii-sama, no lo hagas. Vengarte no te llevará a nada- Kaguya me miraba angustiada y solo pude devolverle una mirada dura al momento en que azotaba la copa de mi mano y volcaba algo de vino en la meza.

—¿Cómo me pides eso, Kaguya? Britannia tiene que pagar por todo el daño que nos ha hecho. Causó una guerra sin razón o motivo más que la avaricia y el poder, el país quedó devastado, muchas vidas se perdieron durante trece años, en especial la de mi padre- estampé mi puño recordando con dolor y rabia los últimos instantes de vida de mi amado padre, negué con la cabeza mientras mis ojos centelleaban furia e ira-No puedo ignorar todo eso, Kaguya, no puedo ignorarlo.

—El emperador tiene razón: no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- Shōgo azotó una mano firmemente sin dejar su postura molesta- Britannia hizo estragos en nuestra nación, masacró a muchos inocentes, dentro de los cuales estaban nuestros camaradas y niños, destruyó hogares dejando desolación y muerte a su paso. No puedo simplemente quedarme como si esto fuese una simple broma.

—La situación de Britannia en este instante aun es mucho muy alta, nosotros aunque tengamos los mejores avances con la mejor tecnología de punta no podemos sobrepasarlos aun- Cecil-san nos mostró las expectativas y no me gustaba que Britannia aún nos ganara en poder- apenas estamos recuperándonos de su invasión y no podemos precipitarnos.

—Tienes que ser paciente, Suzaku, el momento llegara- mi sensei posó su mano en mi hombro y me miraba con serenidad. Suspiré de manera pesada no muy convencido, ansiaba poder vengarme y la paciencia no era muy buena en estos instantes.

—Que se sirva la comida, mañana continuaremos con esto.

La comida transcurrió de manera seria por las emociones de cada uno de nosotros, cada uno con opiniones distintas sin poder llegar a un punto de acuerdo. Después de comer, ordené que me arreglaran un caballo en lo que me vestía apropiadamente ya que saldría a cabalgar para poder despejarme. Kaguya quiso seguirme pero mi sensei la detuvo alegando que yo debía estar solo, lo cual era realmente cierto. Necesitaba estar solo para poder pensar con claridad mi siguiente movimiento.

Monté al caballo cuando estuvo listo y salí a todo galope por el amplio camino en dirección al bosque, el viento chocaba con fuerza mi rostro mientras despeinaba mis cabellos. No sabía a donde me dirigía, solo quería estar lejos de todo un momento. Así que pensé bien y me dirigí al prado donde mi padre me llevaba, era un sitio muy especial para ambos y es ahí donde había puesto un pequeño altar para honrar su memoria.

—Papá.

Susurré con nostalgia acariciando la pequeña lápida de mármol con su nombre tallado en ella, hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarle, tanto que decirle y nunca podré hacerlo. Aquí es cuando vengo a relatarle mis cosas, todo lo que hago, mis penas y problemas, aunque sé que no me escucha siento un poco de paz.

—Hola papá, hoy es otro día que no estás conmigo, sabes hay muchas cosas las cuales quiero relatarte, quisiera que estuvieras conmigo y me vieras gobernando el país como habrías esperado ver algún día- sequé unas lágrimas que habían caído ya por mis mejillas-No sé si lo que haré es lo correcto, pero no puedo quedarme así después de tu muerte, la ira se fue acumulando por años y crecí con dos objetivos: restaurar Japón y destruir Britannia, y no me detendré para lograrlo, tengo que vengar tu muerte. No me detendré hasta ver a ese maldito retorciéndose como el gusano que es implorando piedad y misericordia.

Noté a pocos metros de ahí una canasta con comida, siempre que venía al prado era porque me pasaría el día entero ahí y no regresaría hasta más noche. Caminé hasta donde estaba la canasta y la abrí: había suficiente comida, pan, una botella de vino, una flauta y una copa, por lo menos sería suficiente alimento y algo de entretención para pasar la tarde. Las horas se me pasaron volando mientras tocaba la flauta, me entró un poco de hambre y comí un poco de estofado con algo de pan y vino, lo demás lo guardé y acomodé la canasta para poder llevármela junto a mi caballo.

Di un último adiós a la tumba de mi padre y cabalgué hacia un pequeño manantial para poder relajarme por completo, siempre hacia ello: me iba a ese lugar ya que me daba también un aire de paz y tranquilidad. Tenía que tomar una decisión ya, no podía andarme con rodeos ni con contratiempos. Me perdí en mis pensamientos viendo como el agua caía, sin poder tener en claridad mi decisión de lo que haría. Después de un par de horas monté de nuevo a mi caballo y cabalgué en dirección hacia la ciudad, tal vez ello ayudaría un poco.

Vi como la ciudad aún estaba semi destruida, algunas casas de las zonas más frecuentadas aún estaban en plan de restauración ya que la guerra las devastó. La gente que estaba en las calles me saludaba con alegría y esperanza, al igual que los niños chillaban emocionados como si yo fuese una especie de héroe para ellos. Sonreí con nostalgia, estas personas habían sufrido por la codicia de otros y su dolor no iba a quedar impune. Tantas vidas perdidas, tantos futuros perdidos, y que lamentablemente no volverían nunca. Con determinación volví al castillo una vez que el sol comenzó a ocultarse, mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

Una vez me adentré al castillo, luego de dejar a mi caballo para que unos sirvientes lo levaran a los establos, busqué a mis caballeros los cuales había de suponer que estaban en mi salón. Abrí las puertas de par en par y ahí estaban conversando y bebiendo té, al verme detuvieron sus acciones y me miraron con cierto temor.

— ¿Estás bien, Suzaku? ¿Has tomado la decisión?- asentí sin hablar ante la pregunta de mi sensei, me serví una copa de vino y bebí un poco mientras me sentaba en mi trono ante la mirada fija de todos.

—Mi decisión es atacar Britannia.

—¡Pero Suzaku onii-sama! ¡No puedes atacar Britannia…!- miré furioso a Kaguya ante lo cual ella se calló y retrocedió asustada.

—Esa es mi decisión y se acatará sin peros, no puedo ignorar el dolor de mi pueblo- vi a Kaguya querer replicar pero Kallen la detuvo antes de ello. Mi sensei me miraba un poco preocupado al igual que Cecil-san, Shōgo me miraba con determinación estando de acuerdo con mi decisión mientras que Lloyd me miraba con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

—Su majestad, le tengo una propuesta que puede saciar su sed de venganza y que no traerá tantas consecuencias como una precipitada invasión a Britannia.

—Habla, tienes la palabra- le miré un tanto confuso ya que Lloyd suele tener unos planes un tanto desquiciantes y muy excéntricos.

—Más que querer vengarte de Britannia, majestad, usted quiere vengarse del emperador. Quiere destruir al emperador que asesinó a su padre y acabó con Japón- me paré del trono como un resorte al escuchar ello, Lloyd había dado en el clavo.- quiere hacerle sentir lo que usted sufrió durante quince años, saciar toda la ira que fue acumulando durante todo este tiempo de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Cuál es tu plan, Lloyd? No te quedes callado, habla- me acerqué velozmente a él y lo sujeté de los hombros, él me sonrió de forma gatuna al momento en que ladeaba la cabeza.

—Páguele con la misma moneda, majestad- todos murmuraron un _¿Qué?_ Al igual que yo lo hice mientras él acentuaba más su sonrisa- el emperador le arrebató lo más preciado a usted, ahora usted arrebátele lo más importante al emperador de Britannia. Hágalo sentir en carne propia el dolor, la angustia y desesperación que usted sufrió por culpa suya.

La propuesta de Lloyd era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, el plan perverso ya tenía nombre y pronto el emperador de Britannia estaría en mi propio juego.

_Un review no mata a nadie onegai_ T.T


	3. El tesoro del emperador: la rosa de Brit

Toda la bendita noche no pude dormir, y si lo hice, pero únicamente pensando y tratando de averiguar lo que era más importante para el emperador de Britannia, ¿Qué seria? Todo ello me lo pensaba y rondaba en mi cabeza sin dejarme en paz. Tenía el plan perfecto pero faltaba únicamente ese famoso qué.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaba con mis caballeros, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, tanto que hasta ellos se dieron cuenta.

—Tranquilo, majestad, disfrute estos manjares que le ayudaremos en su dilema- Lloyd fanfarroneó mientras comía unas frutas exóticas, Kaguya aún me miraba un tanto sentida por mi decisión aunque ello no me afectó en lo absoluto. Degusté un poco el desayuno y después me paré para ir a mi despacho junto a mis caballeros.

—Bien, ya tenemos el motivo y el plan: solo nos falta el objetivo- Kallen se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del despacho, tomé mi lugar detrás de mi escritorio y después tomé unos cuantos papeles para poder hacer unas notas- ¿Cómo averiguaremos eso del emperador de Britannia?

—Muy simple, querida, si quieres saber el secreto del lobo adéntrate a su cueva- lo dicho por Lloyd puso a los demás demasiado asustados y a mí un poco tenso.

—¿A-adentrarnos en B-Britannia?- la pobre Cecil-san estaba hecha un mar de nervios y poniéndose cada vez más tensa de lo que estaba. Mi sensei estaba pensativo por la propuesta, peligrosa pero tentadora propuesta.

—Es un plan magnifico, majestad, pero a la vez es peligroso. Debemos hacerlo con una buena cautela y no levantar sospechas- Shōgo era el más animado para ir, además quería algo de acción.

—Iré con ustedes.

—P-pero Suzaku onii-sama, es muy peligroso que tu vayas…- Kaguya saltó de inmediato luciendo aterrada por mis palabras aunque sin duda alguna iría.

—Soy el emperador y mi palabra es ley, así que iré porque no puedo dejar a mis caballeros solos- me paré y los miré de manera fija- mañana al amanecer partiremos rumbo a Britannia. Vamos a averiguar qué es lo más preciado para esa rata.

—Majestad, ¿Cree que hacemos lo correcto?

—No hay tiempo de retroceder, Cecil-san, ya hemos llegado muy lejos.

Habíamos arribado en Britannia hace varias horas, lo hacíamos disfrazados de unos oficiales de Britannia con cascos puestos mientras caminábamos hacia el palacio real, Kaguya estaba reacia a ir con nosotros pero aun así fue. Vi a varias personas conversar dentro de los jardines del palacio, si supieran realmente quienes éramos no andarían tan tranquilas. Llegamos a donde estaban unos cuantos guardias y nos dirigimos a ellos.

—Hemos venido de la base del sur, con órdenes de nuestros altos mandos a traer un mensaje al emperador- hablé sin titubeos dirigiéndome a ellos mientras estos hacían los respectivos saludos al igual que nosotros.

—Síganme, los llevaré al interior del palacio.

Otro oficial de alto mando nos condujo hacia el interior del bello palacio donde nos llevó por un pasillo plagado de retratos de toda la familia imperial de esa maldita nación.

Había muchos niños que debían ser sus hijos, aunque un retrato en especial llamó mi atención: en el trono estaba el emperador luciendo una expresión de orgullo en sus facciones junto a sus hijos mayores; los hombres a su izquierda y las mujeres a su derecha: el mayor, que tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules tenía por nombre Odisseus, el que le seguía era rubio de ojos azules llamado Schneizel y otro rubio de ojos azules llamado Clovis; las mujeres iniciaban con una niña de cabello lila claro y ojos verdes llamada Guinevere, la que seguía era una niña de cabello violeta y ojos azules de nombre Cornelia, otra de cabello rosa y ojos violeta claro llamada Euphemia, y otra niña de cabello color rojizo y ojos azules llamada Carline. Lo más extraño era que el emperador traía un bultito de sabanas de seda azules en sus brazos y lo tenía abrazado como si fuese lo más preciado para él.

Cuando iba a ver el retrato más de cerca no pude hacerlo ya que el oficial mayor nos llamó para que fuésemos al salón donde nos esperaba un alto mando, ¿Pero dónde estaba el emperador?

—Me han dicho que han venido a buscar al emperador, soldados, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?- nos inquirió dicha persona mirándonos después de dejar unos papeles, torcí mi gesto aprovechando que no podían verme por el casco puesto.

—Nuestro superior le manda una nota de extrema urgencia al emperador.- Lloyd hizo ademan de mostrar un portafolios y el oficial entendió a la perfección.

—Comprendo, pero el emperador no se encuentra en estos instantes: salió a su palacio del norte y no volverá hasta en un par de semanas- estuve a punto de dar una punta pie pero me contuve- salió con sus hijos, de modo que tampoco ellos podrán atenderles, pero ordenaré que los escolten al palacio para que hablen con el emperador.

—Eso es maravilloso, coronel, le agradecemos infinitamente- sonreí con maldad pura al momento en que vi como aparecía otro oficial el cual nos guiaría a la otra guarida de la rata. Caminamos y fuimos hacia una nave del imperio de Britannia ya que sería más rápido y mientras ahí podríamos sacarle algo a ese soldado. Una vez que despegamos, le hice señas a Kallen la cual asintió y dio rienda suelta al interrogatorio.

—Veo que tiene curiosidad por el retrato principal del pasillo imperial, general- esto por mi "rango" de cubierta-, lo vi desde que ingresó al palacio- antes de que Kallen hablara este se le adelantó y yo quise continuar.

—Tiene toda la razón, teniente, he oído acerca del emperador pero más me invadió la curiosidad ese retrato- si tuviera jabón y petróleo a la mano, me lavaría la boca de inmediato- supongo que son sus herederos.

—Así es, verá general, ese retrato es el más importante de esa sala para el emperador, tiene un nombre curioso y por demás muy preciado: la rosa de Britannia.- ante ello todos le volteamos a ver con la curiosidad a flor de piel- tiene un significado muy especial y por demás solo pocos lo saben.

—Nombre muy extraño para ese retrato, me pregunto por su significado- Kallen posó sus manos cerca de su barbilla mientras el oficial se ponía rojo por algún motivo desconocido.

—Lo sabrán al llegar al palacio, es algo muy importante para el emperador.

No podía ser más perfecto todo esto: sin mucho esfuerzo pronto sabría el secreto de ese maldito para acabarlo de una vez por todas. ¿Qué seria? ¿Algún objeto de valor?

Eso era todo lo que debía de saber cuándo le hice señas a Shōgo y este con unos dardos especiales puso a dormir a nuestro guía. Nos quitamos los cascos y tomamos la nave para manejarla a nuestro antojo.

—Bien, el objeto de la misión está en ese palacio. Dejaremos la nave lejos y luego seguiremos con la otra parte del plan. No será necesario ir a darle nuestro mensaje al emperador.

Aterrizamos la nave al divisar el palacio a unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, amarramos al soldado y lo escondimos en uno de los cuartos de la nave.

—Muy bien, iremos a pie hasta el castillo, nos dividiremos en parejas para evaluar la manera de entrar a espiar al palacio- di órdenes precisas en lo que se formaban las parejas, Cecil-san fue agarrada por Lloyd, Kallen agarró a Kaguya antes de que esta se viniera conmigo y Shōgo junto a mi sensei se colocaron a mis costados- tengan prendidos sus radios ya que nos estaremos comunicando, sean discretos ya que el bosque debe estar vigilado. Partamos de inmediato.

Salimos de la nave mientras nos adentrábamos en el bosque, tenía ansias por llegar de inmediato a ese palacio para saber el secreto que me llevaría a cumplir mi venganza. Mi sensei y Shōgo me seguían apenas por mi repentina rapidez. El trayecto se me hizo corto y vi los muros del palacio a mi vista. Había muchos guardias en las murallas y estaban fuertemente armados.

Todos los puntos estaban cubiertos excepto una parte de la muralla donde está un árbol muy frondoso e ideal para espiar. Llamé por los radios a mis demás caballeros los cuales nos alcanzaron subiendo por el enorme árbol. Llegamos a las ramas finales y vimos del otro lado del castillo, era el enorme jardín: había muchas plantas florales y frutales, muchas estatuas y fuentes, parecía un bello edén. Escuché un suave llanto y vi hacia abajo donde pude ver a un pequeño niño el cual lloraba porque se había caído.

—Ryu, ¿estás bien?

Una suave voz que me hipnotizó al escucharla solamente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al momento en que desactivaba mi casco para poder ver mejor a la criatura más hermosa que en mi vida tuve el privilegio de ver: un hermoso joven de cabellos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas, de piel tan blanca como el mármol y unos ojos color violeta intenso como dos gemas preciosas. Vestía una túnica blanca con detalles dorados en el cuello y las mangas, además de unos mocasines dorados y un extraño medallón en forma de rosa color negro. Estaba agachado a la altura del pequeño y le daba una cálida sonrisa al momento en que lo examinaba con cuidado verificando que no tuviese más heridas. Una criada se aproximó corriendo al joven mientras este consolaba al niño.

—¡Lelouch-sama! ¡ ¿Se encuentra bien?!

—Estoy bien, tranquila, ¿Podrías traer un botiquín y unos dulces, por favor?

La criada asintió embobada ante la petición del joven y se marchó de inmediato. Sentí una fuerte sacudida hasta que vi a Kallen la cual me miraba escéptica.

—Majestad, cierre la boca, ya se le iba a meter una mosca- rió Lloyd mientras me ponía rojo y lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero me di cuenta de que Shōgo y este mismo estaban embobados por el chico, el cual se sentó en el césped abrazando al pequeño y meciéndolo entre sus brazos para lograr que dejara de llorar. La criada trajo el encargo del chico y este procedió a curar al pequeño el cual tenía un leve raspón en la rodilla.

—G-gracias Lulu-sama.

—No es nada Ryu, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez- el chico le acarició el cabello y le entregó a la criada el botiquín después de darle un dulce al pequeño- ¿Podrías traer a Nunally para que coma con nosotros? El día está perfecto para comer aquí.

—Como usted lo ordene, majestad.

¿Quién sería ese chico? Esa era mi pregunta mientras lo observaba consentir a ese pequeño de cual ya sentía celos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Sacudí mi cabeza para ver luego como Cornelia Li Britannia corría hacia el joven y lo llamaba a gritos.

—¡Ototo! ¡Ototo!

Me quedé perplejo al igual que mis acompañantes por los gritos de la princesa: al llamarlo de esa manera no había de otra más que decir que el joven era el otro hijo del emperador. ¿Acaso se trataba del bebe que sostenía el emperador en ese retrato? Cornelia llegó hasta el joven y luego lo estrujó entre sus brazos con mucha fuerza.

—C-Cornelia nee…

—Deberías estar descansando en tu recamara, Lulu, no es bueno que te agites o podrías enfermar- le regañó la princesa en un tono maternal despeinándolo un poco- sabes que oto-sama nos mataría a tus hermanos y a mí por no cuidar a su preciada rosa de Britannia.

Si no me sostengo juro que me caigo, la sorpresa era tan grande que lo creí imposible: ese hermoso joven era el objeto de venganza que tanto estaba buscando.

—Lo sé, nee-san, pero me agobia estar en mi habitación: quiero respirar aire fresco. Además de que oto-san y ustedes están en una reunión y no se desocuparan hasta más tarde.

—Se paciente, pequeño, además de que no tardaremos para poder merendar contigo y Nunally. Volveremos en un par de horas, cuídale Ryu.

—H-hai, hime-sama.

La princesa se fue y dejó al chico con el pequeño, algo en mi interior se removió mientras observaba al chico Lelouch. ¿Qué haría con él?

—Majestad, ahora que sabemos el objetivo ¿Qué haremos?- murmuró Shōgo mirando hacia abajo donde el príncipe iba a donde traían a una joven de cabello largo y castaño, piel blanca y sin saber el color de sus ojos ya que estaban cerrados. La criada la traía en una silla especial y esta tomó las manos del príncipe llevándolas a su rostro.

—Esperar, al caer la noche haremos el siguiente movimiento.

Les comuniqué en voz baja mientras asentían preparándose ante cualquier cosa. Vimos como Lelouch- que ya lo llamo así y no sé porque- comía junto a esa joven y el pequeño. Charlaban animadamente haciendo ameno el ambiente, y luego Lelouch se puso a jugar con el niño corriendo por los jardines por mucho tiempo entre leves y contagiosas risas. Me extrañé al ver como Lelouch después de un tiempo empezaba a jadear y a llevarse una mano al pecho, se tambaleó hasta que cayó de rodillas respirando de manera pesada.

—¡Lulu-sama!

—¡Onii-sama! ¡ ¿Qué tienes?! ¡Onii-sama!

La joven y el niño se acercaron al chico el cual se ponía pálido y trataba de respirar en vano, segundos después se cayó por completo en el suelo empeorando más su condición.

—N-Nunally…

—¡Onii-sama! ¡Traigan a un médico! ¡Onii-sama!

La chica se cayó de su silla de ruedas y se guió por el tacto hasta donde estaba su hermano, la criada corrió hacia adentro junto con el niño mientras la otra princesa se quedaba con el príncipe el cual ya estaba semi consciente: sus labios se tornaban azulados al igual que sus uñas y su piel se tornaba más pálida aun. Quería saltar del árbol para ayudarle pero no podía, echaría todo por la borda. Segundos más tarde aparecieron todos los herederos encabezados por el maldito emperador el cual lucia tan aterrado como nunca.

—¡Lulu! ¡Ototo!

—¡Lelouch! ¡Hijo!

El emperador corrió aterrado y de inmediato alzó en sus brazos a Lelouch el cual se había desmayado ya por la falta de aire mientras el emperador y sus hijos trataban de hacerlo despertar. Uno de ellos, el más grande, sacó de sus ropas una jeringa la cual destapó y la inyectó en el brazo de Lelouch, minutos después este volvió a respirar aunque no despertó.

—¡Lelouch, despierta hijito! ¡Mi vida, reacciona por favor! ¡Clovis! ¡Quiero que el medico esté en el palacio de inmediato!- rugió el emperador llevándose a Lelouch en brazos casi corriendo mientras los hijos varones le seguían y Cornelia junto a sus hermanas ayudaban a la otra chica la cual lloraba desconsolada.

—Tranquila, Nunally, Lulu estará bien- la calmó Cornelia mientras junto a Euphemia la ayudaban a colocarse de nuevo en su silla de ruedas.

—Cornelia tiene razón, pequeña, no te aflijas.

—Cornelia, acompáñame para ver si el médico ya llegó- la más grande Guinevere se marchó junto a Cornelia de manera veloz a cumplir el encargo mientras las otras se llevaban a la pequeña.

—Majestad.

Llamó mi atención Cecil-san mientras estaba pensando en lo que haría, ciertamente que a pesar de que Lelouch me haga sentir un poco de lastima no me iba a detener: era el hijo del maldito que me arrebató todo y era el medio por el cual me iba a vengar. Apreté los puños mientras dejaba mi sentimentalismo a un lado.

—Queda poco para el anochecer, así que nos prepararemos en cuanto la luna esté en el oscuro cielo.

Y efectivamente, al caer la noche, nos adentramos hacia el palacio para ir donde estaba la alcoba del príncipe Lelouch, lo hicimos con sigilo y cuidado ya que había guardias y mucamas en todas partes. Subimos un piso sin ser vistos y nos escondimos al ver como salían de una alcoba el emperador junto a los hijos y al que debo suponer es el médico.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo?

—Está ya estable, sus signos vitales disminuyeron de manera alarmante pero ahora está mejor, tiene que guardar reposo y tomar sus medicinas. Mañana vendré a revisarle de nuevo, me retiro majestades.

El medico se marchó por el otro pasillo mientras el emperador se marchaba con sus hijos mayores a otra dirección mientras nosotros aprovechábamos para adentrarnos a la alcoba del príncipe. Las luces estaban apagadas pero por la luz de la luna iluminaba la alcoba. Me quedé sin respiración al ver al príncipe dormido en una cama doselada de sabanas de seda oscuras, aun se veía pálido, tenía sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su pecho al igual que respiraba a través de un tubo por su nariz. Les indiqué a mis caballeros que se escondieran y que vigilaran mientras yo me acercaba al dormido príncipe.

Me le quedé observando unos instantes al momento en que quería acariciar sus cabellos negros, pero me vi obligado a ocultarme pegándome lo más posible a la pared ya que se despertó de golpe. Se veía asustado y respirando de manera rápida, probablemente tuvo una pesadilla. Hizo ademan de querer levantarse de la cama y después se quitó el tubo que tenía en la nariz, se quitó las sabanas y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a otra puerta que estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

Esta era nuestra oportunidad. Saqué un pañuelo que ya tenía preparado de mi bolsillo y me aproxime a él por detrás. Él se detuvo abruptamente al ver mi reflejo en uno de los espejos, lo bueno era que llevaba el casco puesto, pero yo fui más rápido y le coloqué el pañuelo en la nariz y en la boca al momento en que lo inmovilizaba. Lelouch comenzó a forcejear arañándome casi sin fuerzas e instantes después se desvaneció en mis brazos.

—Bienvenido al infierno de la angustia, emperador de Britannia.

Aseguré el cuerpo de Lelouch en mis brazos mientras mis caballeros y yo salíamos de la alcoba por la ventana y nos perdíamos con la preciada carga en las penumbras de la noche.

_Un review onegai porfis!_


	4. A la sombra de una venganza

Miraba algo nostálgico un pequeño retrato de una mujer muy parecida a mí, lo miraba con tanto amor y cariño que me era imposible no hacerlo. Acaricié sus bordes con delicadeza y luego le dejé en el mueble al lado de mi cama. Emití un suspiro pensando en tantas cosas y sin tener respuesta de las mismas.

Me llamo Lelouch Vi Britannia, tengo 16 años y próximamente cumpliré los 17, soy alto pero también soy el más bajito de mi familia y delgado, muy delgado cosa que no me gusta tanto. Tengo el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, liso hasta el cuello, tengo la piel un poco pálida y los ojos color violeta intenso.

Para mi familia soy considerado como él bebe de la casa, a pesar de que tengo una hermana más pequeña, mi pequeña hermana Nunally pero mis hermanos mayores y mi padre no lo ven así.

La razón de ello se las diré: mi nacimiento fue prematuro ya que nací a los 7 meses de gestación y mi madre murió en el parto, nací muy enfermo y nadie creía que viviría. Mi padre hizo esfuerzos titánicos e inhumanos haciendo que trajeran a médicos extranjeros de toda índole para que me salvaran.

Después de pasar varios meses de prueba en tratamientos médicos, pude sobrevivir aunque no salí ileso. Debido a que fui prematuro, mis órganos tardaron en desarrollarse y los más afectados fueron mis pulmones, lo que se me derivo a un asma. Además que tengo una salud demasiado frágil, me tienen como una figurita de cristal que puede romperse ante el más mínimo toque.

Mis hermanos mayores se exceden en ello como mi padre, el cual es el primero en hacerlo.

No vivo en el palacio imperial que se encuentra en la capital debido a que el clima de la ciudad no me favorece y mi padre me mandó a vivir a su palacio de las montañas en el norte de Britannia, vivo en compañía de mi hermana menor Nunally, unos cuantos sirvientes y un enorme ejercito de soldados por órdenes de mi padre, según para que me protejan.

A diferencia de mis hermanos, no estoy inmiscuido en la política debido a que por mis problemas de salud no quieren que me fatigue, dicen que no es necesario que yo me esté preocupando por asuntos de gobierno y prefieren que descanse.

Me aburro muchas veces, quisiera salir del palacio para poder vivir y ser como cualquier joven de mi edad, lo más normal posible que me permita mi posición. No asisto a una escuela, siempre he tenido tutores privados para mi educación. Mis hermanos sí pudieron asistir a institutos privados, aunque cada vez que les preguntaba si podía ir con ellos me decían que no porque no querían que me llevaran lejos de ellos.

Suspiré mientras terminaba de acomodarme mis zapatos, había desayunado hace una hora y quería ir a los jardines para poder tomar un poco de sol. Recordé que debía tomar mis medicinas y lo hice a pesar de que sabían horrible, después salí caminando con un poco de lentitud hacia el jardín bajando por las escaleras, aunque al dar un paso cerca del final de estas pisé mal y estuve a punto de caerme pero unos brazos me atraparon antes de que me golpeara.

—Con cuidado ototo, puedes lastimarte- era mi hermano Schneizel el cual me sostenía con cuidado y me bajó instantes después de darme un beso en la cabeza- ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Sube a descansar…

—Schneizel nii, quería salir un poco al jardín- hice un leve puchero cuando comenzó a despeinarme- Pensé que vendrían al anochecer.

—Queríamos darles la sorpresa, Nunally se nos adelantó como siempre- reí un poco por la suspicacia de mi hermana mientras veía entrar a mis otros hermanos los cuales me apretujaron con mucha fuerza.

—Euphi…

—¡Lulu! ¡Me alegra tanto verte!- chilló mi hermana Euphemia llenándome de besos mientras mi hermana Guinevere la sacaba sutilmente para poder apretujarme a su antojo.

—Chibi, ¿Te has sentido mejor? ¿Has comido bien?...

—Sí, nee-san, me he sentido mejor- suspiré mientras esta me despeinaba de nuevo como lo hizo Schneizel, de mis hermanos, los más sobreprotectores eran Guinevere, Cornelia y Schneizel. Los otros como Euphemia, Odisseus, Carline y Clovis eran protectores y alcahuetes también.

—Lulu-chan, me debes una partida de ajedrez- lloriqueó mi hermano Clovis al momento en que quitaba a Guinevere y después esta le diera un zape que lo estampara en el suelo.

—Después de la merienda, nii-san, ¿Dónde está Cornelia nee-san?- pregunté al no verle ahí con ellos y quien me respondió fue mi hermano Odisseus.

—Viene en un par de horas, se quedó arreglando algo en el palacio pero no tardará- mi hermano mayor acomodó un poco mi cabello y me dio un apretón de mejillas.

—Lulu-chan ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?

— Sí, Carline nee, me las tomé hacia unos instantes- mi hermana Carline me veía con sospecha y después se lanzó a mis brazos aunque más bien me estrujó en los suyos.

—Que bien que onii-sama este mejor- Nunally sonrió desde su silla al momento en que Clovis le colocaba unos prendedores nuevos en su cabello. Pronto escuché pasos apresurados y vi a mi padre entrar a la estancia. Al verme se me lanzó a alzarme en brazos y a apretujarme con cariño.

—Mi pequeño, estaba tan ansioso de poder verte- abracé a como pude a mi padre, ya que sus enormes brazos me envolvían por completo.

—Yo también, oto-san, los extrañaba mucho.

—Les traje obsequios, a ti y a tu hermana. En la noche, decidiremos acerca de los preparativos de los festivales que se aproximan, todo para que Lelouch junto con Nunally puedan asistir- le miré con felicidad ya que esos festivales se realizaban en torno al palacio imperial de la capital y ahora serian aquí- Pero, pequeño, deberías descansar ya que te noto un poco débil.

—Estoy bien, oto-san, solo quiero estar en el jardín para respirar un poco de aire fresco y tomar un poco de sol.

—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi pequeño, tan solo quiero que vayan por un abrigo para ti, no quiero que te resfríes.

Mi hermano Schneizel le ordenó a una sirvienta que me trajera un ligero abrigo mientras Carline se llevaba a Nunally para darle unos obsequios mientras yo me ponía el abrigo que me habían traído. Guinevere trajo a Ryu, un pequeño niño hijo del encargado del palacio y el cual me hacía compañía cuando mis hermanos y mi padre se iban a la capital.

Llevé a Ryu de la mano en lo que ellos se iban a una reunión en el despacho principal del palacio. Salí al jardín y mientras le pedía a una sirvienta que preparara un poco de té, Ryu salió corriendo detrás de una pequeña ardilla que estaba en los jardines. Vi unos nuevos rosales y me acerqué a ellos de manera curiosa ya que eran nuevos y eran negros y otros eran violeta intenso.

Escuché un suave llanto a lo lejos y vi a Ryu tirado llorando mucho al pie de un árbol. Me levanté de manera rápida y casi corrí a donde estaba el pequeño.

—Ryu, ¿Estás bien?

Levanté al pequeño que lloraba mucho y revisé que no tuviera más heridas, solo tenía un pequeño raspón en una de sus rodillas y sus manitas estaban algo enrojecidas. Lo acurruqué en mi regazo al momento de sentarme en el césped y justo escuché a una sirvienta llamarme preguntándome si estaba bien. Si algo me pasaba, hasta el más mínimo estornudo o lo que sea, mi familia armaría un escándalo.

—Estoy bien, tranquila, ¿Podrías traer un botiquín y unos dulces, por favor?

Ella asintió y rápidamente se fue mientras yo mecía al pequeño que de a poco a poco iba calmándose, en instantes la misma sirvienta regresó con mi encargo mientras curaba la pequeña herida que tenía y después vendársela con cuidado.

—G-gracias Lulu-sama.

—No es nada Ryu, solo ten cuidado la próxima vez-despeiné un poco sus cabellos y después de darle un dulce mientras le entregaba las cosas a la sirvienta - ¿Podrías traer a Nunally para que coma con nosotros? El día está perfecto para comer aquí.

—Como usted lo ordene, majestad.

Ella se retiró de inmediato mientras yo jugaba un poco con Ryu en el césped, pronto creí escuchar unos leves gritos a la lejanía y vi a mi hermana Cornelia correr a mí a toda velocidad.

—¡Ototo! ¡Ototo!

Lo bueno que bajé a Ryu antes de que Cornelia me apresara en uno de sus asfixiantes abrazos y por ende casi matara al pobre niño.

—C-Cornelia nee…

—Deberías estar descansando en tu recamara, Lulu, no es bueno que te agites o podrías enfermar- me regañó en un tono maternal despeinándome un poco el cabello como mis otros hermanos lo hicieron- sabes que oto-sama nos mataría a tus hermanos y a mí por no cuidar a su preciada rosa de Britannia.

—Lo sé, nee-san, pero me agobia estar en mi habitación: quiero respirar aire fresco. Además de que oto-san y ustedes están en una reunión y no se desocuparan hasta más tarde.

—Se paciente, pequeño, además de que no tardaremos para poder merendar contigo y Nunally. – Después se dirigió al pequeño el cual estaba abrazándose de mi pierna- Volveremos en un par de horas, cuídale Ryu.

—H-hai, hime-sama.

Después de que ella se retiró llegó Nunally a comer con nosotros, mi pequeña hermana, había quedado ciega y paralitica por un accidente que sufrió con su madre hace muchos años. La realidad es que mis hermanos no son mis hermanos de sangre completa: todos tenemos distintas madres: Odisseus, Schneizel, Guinevere, Cornelia, Euphemia y Carline son hijos de la primera esposa de oto-san, yo soy hijo de la segunda y Nunally de la tercera. Ninguna vive, pero eso es lo que nos ha hecho muy unidos con nuestro padre.

—Carline nee-san me trajo unos cuentos nuevos, algunos en braille y otros no pero me dijo que ya los mandó para que los tradujeran- sonrió mi pequeña hermana mientras comía un panecillo y yo le servía algo de té.

—Me alegro, Nunally, y los que no te tradujeron, te los leeré con gusto.

—Gracias onii-sama.

Sonreí mientras ayudaba a Ryu a comer ya que todavía era muy pequeño y a veces se le dificultaba hacer algunas cosas, comimos en paz y charlando de algunas trivialidades ya que eran pocas las veces en que salíamos al jardín. Si el clima era muy brusco no podía hacerlo ya que podría enfermar, o porque Nunally por no quererme fatigar se quedaba adentro cuando mi estado empeoraba. No me gustaba, quería ser libre, divertirme como cualquier chico de mi edad pero no podía.

—Lulu-sama, juguemos.

—De acuerdo, Ryu.

Empezamos a corretear a unas cuantas ardillas que estaban por ahí y también a querer atrapar a unos pajarillos ya que Nunally quería tocarlos, ya casi los alcanzaba junto con Ryu solo que empecé a sentir que el aire comenzó a faltarme, me detuve llevándome una mano al pecho al sentir una presión fuerte en él y de cómo mi respiración se hizo más pesada. Caí de rodillas jadeando por aire y a la vez asustando a mis dos acompañantes.

—¡Lulu-sama!

—¡Onii-sama! ¡ ¿Qué tienes?! ¡Onii-sama!

Nunally y Ryu trataron de acercarse mientras yo trataba de respirar pero a cada segundo se me iba el aire y después me caí por completo al suelo jadeando con más fuerza y sintiendo la presión en mi pecho más fuerte. Quería calmar a Nunally ya que se estaba asustando mucho al igual que Ryu. La conciencia se me iba yendo de manera rápida por la falta de aire y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

—N-Nunally…

—¡Onii-sama! ¡Traigan a un médico! ¡Onii-sama!

Ryu se marchó corriendo con una sirvienta mientras Nunally se caía llorando de su silla, me asusté queriendo ayudarla pero no podía, mi respiración era casi nula al igual que mis fuerzas. A como pudo Nunally se acercó a mi mientras me llamaba llorando y palpando levemente mi rostro. No pude más y perdí la consciencia segundos después.

Creí que habían pasado unos minutos cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo: estaba en mi habitación rodeado de mis hermanos, mi padre y el médico de la familia. Mis hermanos lucían muy consternados pero mi padre era el que estaba peor. El médico me auscultaba el pecho y revisaba mi pulso, noté un pequeño tubo en mi nariz que me ayudaba a respirar.

—Oto-san…

Intenté hablar pero me dio un ataque de tos algo fuerte, mis hermanos y mi padre se alarmaron y el medico procedió a darme palmadas en la espalda, el ataque duró pocos minutos pero me dejó muy agotado.

—Mi vida…

—No haga que hable, majestad, está muy débil ahora- el medico volvió a recostarme mientras preparaba una inyección- el tratamiento no está surtiendo el mismo efecto que antes, por eso tuvo ese ataque tan fuerte.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Le pasará algo más grave a Lulu?- Cornelia saltó de inmediato casi queriendo agarrar al médico para exigirle respuestas mientras mi padre se acercaba a mi tomando una de mis manos y llevándola a su boca.

—Afortunadamente se atendió el ataque a tiempo, tendremos que cambiarle el tratamiento y para ello tendré que tomarle unas muestras de sangre y darle por lo pronto un medicamente más fuerte en lo que llega el otro tratamiento.

El medico destapó mi brazo libre para inyectarme el medicamente a la vena, sentí escalofríos porque no me gustan las inyecciones, mi padre tomó mi rostro y lo ladeó para que no viera nada. Solo sentí los pinchazos en el brazo por unos instantes y después me retiraron las agujas. Mi padre me extendió una taza de té tibio y me ayudó a beberla de poco a poco.

—Onii-sama, l-lo siento- lloriqueó Nunally siendo abrazada por Euphemia mientras negué con una sonrisa, ella no tenía la culpa, ni Ryu.

—¿Cuánto tardará el nuevo tratamiento? No quiero que mi hijo tenga un ataque como este de nuevo.

—Haré que traigan ese tratamiento de inmediato, su majestad, pero por ahora debemos esperar- mi padre se veía un poco molesto por ello mientras me acomodaba las almohadas y me tapaba mejor con las frazadas-¿Puede respirar mejor, Lelouch-sama?

Asentí mientras el medico volvía a auscultarme, estaba muy cansado y caí dormido instantes más tarde.

Empecé a tener un sueño que ya anteriormente había tenido, sobre dos niños: uno lloraba al parecer estaba perdido y el otro lo consolaba. Quería saber, quería ver con más claridad el rostro de ambos infantes pero no podía, sentía que caía en un hoyo profundo y me desperté de golpe. La alcoba estaba oscura y supongo que dormí por varias horas, solo se veía la luz de la luna.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me quité el tubo de mi nariz para ir al baño a mojarme un poco el rostro, tenía que relajarme ya que no quería tener otro ataque como el de hace unas horas. Me levanté con cuidado sin prender las luces ya que había buena iluminación y caminé hacia el baño.

Sentí un movimiento extraño e inconscientemente giré mí vista hacia el espejo que estaba frente a mí y me detuve quedando paralizado por lo que vi: un soldado de capa oscura con líneas doradas, traje violeta intenso y un casco negro estaba detrás de mí, ese no era un soldado de Britannia. El soldado fue demasiado rápido aprovechando mi sorpresa me puso un pañuelo en mi boca y nariz al mismo tiempo en que me apresaba en sus brazos, intenté soltarme y tratar de no respirar ese aroma pero fue en vano: él era más fuerte y yo estaba muy débil.

Fui perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que tenía mientras me desvanecía en los brazos del soldado y lo último que pude ver fue un par de esmeraldas a través del oscuro cristal del casco de aquel extraño soldado.

_**Un review porfis **_


	5. Duras y crueles verdades

hola hola

Mil gracias a sus reviews y se los contesto:

Lejh: gracias por tus comentarios eres genial jehehehehe, yo sere de las personas que van a uketizar (al menso en mi diccionario si existe jejeje el verbo) a lulu-chan muahahahahhahaha. Los planes de suzu se van a ver en caps mas adelante, veremos si suzu puede con la dulzura de lulu jajjajaja el drama es primordial en este fic pero apenas es el inicio y te va a gustar :D

Isabel: Gracias por comentar jejeje pz lelouch va a sufrir un ratito jejeje ambos y tambien suzu sufriran por todo lo que se viene ya que hay mas de lo que se ha visto es solo una pequeña probada muahahhahhahahah pero tambien viene lo dramatico y lo bonito jejjejeje te va a gsutar :D

Isa: te agradezco el comentario jeje me agarada que te gsute la historia jeje no te decepcionara jeje :D

Sakura: gracias por dejarme el comentario sip la historia se pondra mas interesante y espero te guste :D

KisekinKoi: muchas gracias por comentar jejeje yo no dejare este fic descontinuado, yo tambien he visto muchos fics de code geass y me decepciona que no tengan conty TnT pero este si la tendra y no lo dejare. Te agradezco de nuevo que me halagues con tus palabras :D

Yuzuki inohara: Claro que leeras mas tratare de subir mas caps en el fin de semana jejejeje :D

Hana-chan: gracias por tu review jejejjeje me alegra que te guste mi fic hehehehe espero que este cap te guste

sin demorar mas el cap les agradezco de nuevo por sus reviews :D a leer porfis

_**Duras y crueles verdades**_

Íbamos corriendo por el bosque a gran velocidad para poder irnos de este maldito lugar, mi objetivo estaba asegurado y el primer paso de mi venganza ya hecho. Paramos para descansar un poco al llegar a la nave mientras Cecil-san y Lloyd hacían los arreglos para la nave antes de marcharnos.

No pude evitar mirar a Lelouch el cual yacía inconsciente en mis brazos, se veía como un ángel dormido, ajeno a todo esto. Me senté en el suelo afianzándolo entre mis brazos, no sé por qué pero no quería soltarlo. No quería que me lo quitaran.

—Suzaku, ¿Lelouch-sama está bien?- mi sensei se acercó a nosotros y miró el durmiente príncipe, posé dos de mis dedos en su cuello valorando sus pulsaciones.

—Su pulso es débil, estará así por un par de horas hasta que pase el efecto del cloroformo- miré hacia el frente y vi como Kallen y Shōgo sacaban a nuestro guía inconsciente y bien amarrado para ponerlo detrás de unos arbustos, Kaguya miraba un tanto recelosa a mi dirección y no la tomé en serio.

— ¿Qué planeas hacerle?

La pregunta de mi sensei me dejó en un gran dilema: ¿Qué iba a hacer con Lelouch? No tenía la más remota idea, si hubiese sido el mismo emperador lo hubiese matado con mis propias manos pero nunca sopesé en que la famosa rosa de Britannia fuese una persona, por ende, jamás pensé que se trataba del hijo menor del emperador de Britannia. Lo miré pero no supe la respuesta. Escuchamos unos silbidos de Lloyd el cual nos indicaba que ya la nave estaba lista.

—Lo pensaré cuando lleguemos a Japón.

Me levanté sin soltar a Lelouch y nos subimos a la nave, Lloyd y Cecil-san iban a pilotarla mientras los demás descansábamos un poco. Me senté en los asientos principales sin dejar a mi preciada carga, ni las insistencias de mi sensei me hicieron dejar a Lelouch en otros asientos.

—Es muy hermoso, demasiado hermoso, ahora entiendo por qué se le llama la Rosa de Britannia- murmuró Shōgo embobado mirando a Lelouch mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada fulminante.

—Bonito tesoro se guardaba el emperador, lo que no entiendo es porque el príncipe no residía en el palacio imperial de la capital, ya que el emperador y sus herederos viven ahí- en ese punto Kallen tenía razón: ¿Por qué ese maldito bastardo tenia viviendo a Lelouch lejos de él? Lo averiguaría pronto, mientras me regodearía desde mi cómodo trono mientras ese miserable gusano este retorciéndose de la angustia y la desesperación por no saber de su preciado retoño.

—Ciertamente no se parece en nada al emperador, de seguro se parece a su madre- mi sensei me pasó una manta extra para cobijar a Lelouch ya que la temperatura había disminuido y no quería que enfermase. Aproveché que ahora estaba dormido para admirar su rostro: parecía un ángel, por su belleza y su menuda figura, a mi vista no debía ser tan grande, debía de tener unos 17 o 18 años. ¿Por qué un ángel tan hermoso como Lelouch debía ser el hijo de un demonio como lo es su padre?

— ¿Crees que tengan represalias contra nosotros?- Kaguya me miraba con recelo por mi decisión de llevarme a Lelouch, pero no me importaba su opinión ni la de nadie.

—No, Britannia no tiene ni idea de quien se llevó a su príncipe. No lo harán público sino que se lo manejaran en secreto. No son tan tontos para atacar naciones a diestra y siniestra ni para hacer que lastimen a su príncipe.

No dije más en todo el trayecto que duró el viaje, la verdad me la pasé viendo a Lelouch dormir y nada más. Aterrizó la nave en la base de mi castillo y después de que estuviese bien asentada, bajé con Lelouch en brazos encaminándome hacia el interior de mi hogar seguido de mis caballeros. Al entrar, las mucamas se me quedaron viendo sorprendidas y la mayoría empezaron a chillar extasiadas.

—Arreglen mi habitación para poder tomar un baño, y también arreglen la otra habitación principal. Quiero que este perfectamente acondicionada de inmediato.

Las mucamas asintieron hipnotizadas a mis peticiones de inmediato mientras mis caballeros se retiraban los cascos.

— ¿Dónde pondrás al príncipe?- Kallen se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta como mis demás acompañantes.

—En la habitación principal, pero en lo que está lista, lo llevaré a mi habitación.

Mi sensei se me quedó viendo de manera sorprendida al igual que los demás, después subí a mi habitación de manera rápida, estaba cansado y tenía una charla pendiente con mi sensei ya que sus miradas me decían que tenía que hablar con él. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me acerqué a la cama donde con mucho cuidado deposité a Lelouch y después lo cubrí con más mantas. No pude resistirme a darle unas suaves caricias a su bello rostro sintiendo la delicadeza y suavidad de su nívea piel.

— ¿Qué harás con él, Suzaku?- mi sensei me miraba con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro mientras se acercaba a mí, fruncí el ceño sopesando la respuesta.

—No lo sé, sensei, no tengo la más remota idea.

—Solo te haré una advertencia, Suzaku, no te atrevas a hacerle daño- miré incrédulo a mi sensei por sus palabras pero en su mirar había un conjunto de sentimientos desconocidos para mí- puedes desquitarte con el bastardo de su padre, mátalo si quieres, pero a él no le hagas daño. Él es solo un pequeño inocente, una persona ajena a esta guerra.

¿Sería capaz de lastimar a Lelouch por dañar a su padre? ¿Tendría la maldad suficiente para ello?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me metía a la bañera que ya me habían preparado para poder relajarme y a ver si esto me despejaba un poco la cabeza. Muchos sentimientos nuevos afloraban en mí ser, unos buenos otros malos, ¿A cuales les hacía caso?

Estuve un buen rato en la bañera hasta que el agua se puso fría y tuve que salir, me coloque una bata luego de secarme junto a unos pantalones holgados, sequé mi cabello y lo cepillé un poco, me puse un poco de colonia y salí del baño para poder ir a cenar junto a mis acompañantes. Escuché unos suaves murmullos y volteé a mi cama donde vi a Lelouch levantándose un poco asustado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?...- siguió murmurando mirando hacia todos lados y abrazándose a sí mismo, su mirada se encontró con la mía haciéndome sentir confuso y un poco tenso- tu… tú fuiste quien me trajo aquí. ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me trajiste?

Me tensé un poco ante la mirada llena de confusión y miedo que me daba Lelouch, parecía un animalito asustado, alerta ante cualquier intento de ataque. Emití un enorme y amplio suspiro mientras me acercaba a él de manera lenta.

—Cálmate, estás en Japón, los motivos por los que te traje no te los diré.

Al decirle eso el pobre dio un respingo asustándose por la respuesta, se levantó de manera rápida tratando de salir pero lo detuve antes de ello.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me trajiste? ¡Respóndeme!- Lelouch se debatía entre mis brazos por deshacerse de mi agarre mientras yo aplicaba más fuerza negándole la libertad.- ¿Por qué? Mi familia debe estar muy preocupada, mis hermanos, mi padre.

Cuando mencionó a su padre, una rabia afloró dentro de mí, no pude evitar que la rabia se reflejara en mis facciones mientras sentaba de manera violenta a Lelouch en la cama. Mi cuerpo se tensaba a cada segundo, me alejé unos pasos porque no quería hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera después.

—Por venganza a tu padre.

Mi voz salió seca y con mucha rabia contenida, a mi mente vinieron un sinfín de imágenes recordando por todo lo que había pasado y que el culpable aun estuviese con vida no ayudaba mucho. Lelouch estaba muy confundido, no creyendo mis palabras y angustiándose más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Tu padre es el causante de todas mis desgracias, Lelouch.

Le espeté molesto dándole una mirada fúrica, mi paciencia se estaba agotando y mi nivel de rabia estaba en aumento.

—No, no, eso no puede ser. No puedes hablar de esa manera de mi padre.

Me volteé furioso avanzando a zancadas hacia él y tomándolo violentamente por los hombros sacudiéndolo y apretándolo.

—Puedo y quiero hablar de él como se me dé la gana- apreté sus brazos desfogando un poco mi rabia-Déjame decirte algo, principito, tu padre no es la blanca paloma que tú crees. No es el hombre bueno y bondadoso que todo el mundo piensa, es un miserable bastardo, un tirano asesino.

—No, es mentira lo que dices, estas mintiéndome- habló entrecortadamente Lelouch mirándome con miedo, sus ojos llenos de angustia y su cuerpo tembloroso me hicieron dudar un poco.

—No te estoy mintiendo, Lelouch, y ahora te diré un sucio secretito que tu padre te ha ocultado por siempre.-relajé mi violento agarre sin soltarlo- Hace quince años, tu padre dio órdenes de invadir Japón para adueñarse de este país e incorporarlo al imperio de Britannia, ya que Japón no quiso unirse a las buenas, lo haría a las malas.

—Eso no puede ser, mi padre jamás haría eso…- Lelouch empezó a jadear sintiéndose agobiado pero eso no me detuvo, quería sacar toda mi rabia, todo mi dolor.

—¡Tu padre lo hizo! ¡Su codicia fue tan grande que destruyó un país entero por lograr lo que quería! ¡Masacró a toda una nación! ¡Mató a mujeres, niños, personas inocentes! ¡Es un maldito asesino! ¡Mató a mi padre, lo mató sin contemplaciones! ¡Es un bastardo miserable que no merece estar en este mundo y merece pagar por todo lo que hizo! ¡Él me arrebató a mi padre, lo más preciado para mí y ahora yo se lo quitaré!...

Me detuve cuando Lelouch empezó a ponerse demasiado pálido y a jadear con más fuerza, se llevó ambas manos al pecho antes de desplomarse inconsciente y pude atraparlo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Maldición, no quería que pasara esto.

—Demonios, espero que estés sufriendo por esto, maldito bastardo.

Susurré mientras cargaba de nuevo a Lelouch para darle algo antes de que su enfermedad empeorara, el maldito de su padre jamás le diría todo sus sucios secretos por temor a que pasara esto. Espero que el muy imbécil ahora esté muriéndose de la angustia al no saber de su amada rosa de Britannia.

Y mientras Suzaku susurraba esto, el emperador junto con sus hijos estaban tomando el té en el despacho de este hablando acerca de los respectivos preparativos de festival. Aunque lo hacían con un semblante apagado por lo que había sucedido con su pequeño Lelouch.

— ¿Cómo seguirá Lulu-chan? Mi pobre hermanito- Euphemia lloriqueó infantilmente mientras Cornelia le sobaba la cabeza en un gesto de consuelo.

—El médico dijo que debemos dejarle descansar, ese ataque que tuvo fue demasiado para él- Guinevere terminó su taza y se sirvió más junto a unos bocadillos.

—Me debe mi partida de ajedrez- Clovis se vió de nuevo en el suelo producto de un fuerte golpe de Cornelia.

—No seas imbécil, Lulu está muy débil para ponerse a jugar contigo.

—No discutan, Cornelia, y tu Clovis, deja de ser tan infantil- les regañó Odisseus mirándolos de manera fija amedrentando a Clovis, menos a Cornelia.

—Mejor dejen la fiesta en paz, no quiero que Lulu los vea así cuando despierte- suspiró Schneizel perdiendo la batalla contra ese par.

—Me pregunto si onii-sama ya estará mejor- Nunally se recargó en su hermana Carline y esta le acomodó el cabello.

—Seguramente que si, Nunally, Lulu-chan a pesar de su frágil apariencia es muy fuerte.

—Iré en un poco más a verle, me preocupa mucho- el emperador se sirvió una copa de whisky y estuvo a punto de beberla cuando se escucharon unos gritos y segundos después entró la ama de llaves del palacio luciendo aterrada.

—¡Majestad, majestad! ¡Ha ocurrido una desgracia! ¡Lelouch-sama!

—¡¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?! ¡¿Qué tiene?!- el emperador tiró su copa y apresó a la pobre mucama sacudiéndola y exigiéndole respuestas, sus hijos de inmediato se pusieron alertas- ¡Habla maldita sea! ¡¿Se puso mal?!

—¡ Lelouch-sama no está! ¡Se lo han llevado!

Los presentes se pusieron estáticos y muy anonadados por la noticia. El emperador fue el primero en correr hacia la habitación de su hijo seguido de sus demás hijos, al llegar vio la cama deshecha de su hijo y a dos sirvientas lamentándose mientras una le extendía una nota que estaba en la cama del desaparecido príncipe. Los hijos del emperador entraron llenos de terror y furia por quien sea que se haya llevado a Lelouch. El emperador al leer la nota puso una expresión de rabia mientras lanzaba un alarido lleno de rabia y angustia por las palabras que estaban ahí.

_"Despídete de tu amada rosa de Britannia, porque nunca volverás a verla"_

_no olviden dejar un review onegai :D _


	6. Adentrandose en territorio desconocido

Hola, mis queridas lectoras. Una disculpa por el retraso había publicado el cap nuevo en amor yaoi pero por unos detallitos no lo pude publicar aquí. Les respondo sus reviews y además les subo este y el nuevo cap en recompensa :D

Sakura: gracias por el review, jejeje suzu se nos pasó de coraje y pues no se midio jeje pero en el cap nuevo ya veremos como le fue jjijijijiji, el emperador no se quedara de brazos cruzados y mas en el cap siguiente.

Isa: Gracias por tu review, si pero en el pasod e los caps Suzu va a air cambiando y es que quien puede con la dulzura de Lulu jijijijiji, gracias por el aviso :D

Riruka: gracias por tus reviews, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic jejeje el fic se pondrá mas intenso con muchos misterios en torno a la familia imperial y demás que nadie se espera. :D

Pachi-sensei: gracias por tu review, jejej no tardara mucho en hacerlo, jeje ten paciencia y lo veras jijij

Lejh: gracias por tu review, muy puntual :D en lso caps siguientes se vera porque Todou es asi de cariñoso y protector con Lulu y yo seguiré haciendo a Lulu mas encantador de lo que ya es :D.

Comencé a despertar sintiéndome muy débil y muy triste. En mi mente no podían dejar de emitirse esas imágenes de ese hombre diciendo esas terribles palabras acerca de mi padre, me enfermaba escucharle, no podía ser cierto, mi padre no pudo haber hecho todo eso. Por un momento me olvidé que me habían secuestrado, esos pensamientos no dejaban mi mente en paz.

Noté que estaba en una habitación muy elegante de un estilo oriental muy pronunciado, estaba cubierto por mantas cálidas y de seda muy suave, tenía algo pegado a mi nariz que me ayudaba a respirar y a mi lado estaba un hombre no tan mayor de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos marrones. Di un respigo asustándome en el proceso mientras ese hombre alzaba sus manos para calmarme.

—Tranquilo, alteza, cálmese no voy a hacerle daño- retrocedí asustado sin poder evitarlo, sentí mi pulso acelerarse y mi cuerpo tensarse, tenía mucho miedo.

—N-n puedo creerle, ¿Cómo confiar en las palabras de un extraño?- moví frenéticamente mi cabeza buscando una salida pero no había ninguna, todas estaban cerradas.

—Le ruego confíe en mí, no tengo ninguna intención de dañarle. Trate de calmarse, no quiero que sufra un ataque como el de anoche- le miré nervioso abrazándome a mí mismo mientras le miraba aun con miedo tratando de recordar más de la noche anterior.

— N-no recuerdo mucho…

—Prácticamente dejó de respirar cuando cayó desmayado en los brazos de Suzaku, eso debido al shock- di un respingo por lo dicho recordando más a ese hombre y como me había dicho todas esas palabras tan llenas de rabia y furia. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras sufría leves temblores.

— ¿E-es v-verdad lo que d-dijo? Dígamelo por favor- le rogué a ese extraño a tartamudeos, no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado anoche. Traté de normalizar mi respiración mientras esperaba por la ansiada respuesta. Ese hombre me miró con compasión y asintió con la cabeza, leves sollozos empecé a emitir mientras me llevaba una mano al pecho por la impresión al igual que empezaban a brotar más lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Es verdad, alteza, todo lo que escuchó es la verdad.

Ese extraño de la nada me envolvió en sus brazos dándome el consuelo que a gritos sordos pedía, trataba de calmarme susurrando palabras tranquilas a mi oído al igual que acariciaba mis cabellos. Mi cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos violentos, no podía dejar de temblar.

—E-es que eso no puede ser, mi padre no pudo haber hecho esas atrocidades- le miré suplicante mientras él secaba las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas- es tan bueno y cariñoso conmigo, me niego a creer eso.

—Todo lo que escuchó es la absoluta verdad, Lelouch-sama, su padre ordenó esa invasión a Japón hace quince años.

—¿Por qué nunca supe de eso? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

—Quizás fue para evitar esto, su padre quería protegerlo de su maldad y no quería que se enterara de lo que estuvo haciendo para que usted no sufriera- me extendió un vaso con agua para que lo bebiera, el me ayudó a hacerlo debido a mi cuerpo tembloroso- en ese entonces usted era muy pequeño, para no afectar su salud no se lo dijo.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué?

—Por el poder, por la codicia, esos sentimientos mundanos que envuelven al hombre y lo hacen cometer atrocidades lastimando a inocentes de ambos lados- eso lo dijo por mí y por el extraño joven de ojos esmeraldas, recordé sus palabras y ahora lo comprendí, entendí su dolor y su rabia cuando me decía esas terribles palabras.

—Él lo hizo para vengarse de mi padre, todo su sufrimiento y dolor- sollocé muy bajo más sin embargo él pudo escucharme- ahora lo comprendo, pero ¿Quién es él?

—Es Suzaku Kururugi, el nuevo emperador de Japón, su padre fue el anterior emperador- un miedo se apoderó de mí en ese instante, era una persona poderosa la que me había llevado y con buenos motivos para vengarse- no se alarme, tranquilo.

—Él va a vengarse de mi padre a costa de lo que sea, y yo soy la persona con la cual va a desquitarse- susurré aterrado pensando en las posibles torturas que me esperaban.

—No piense eso, alteza, Suzaku no le hará ningún daño. Míreme por favor- me sujetó de los hombros mientras lo miraba y él permanecía sereno- no voy a permitir que Suzaku se atreva a lastimarlo, le doy mi palabra de que eso no sucederá.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de ello? Usted no lo vió, se veía tan enojado, tan lleno de ira y dolor.

—Porque me dio su palabra, y porque un alumno jamás retrocede ante la palabra dada a su maestro. Suzaku no es malo, solo está resentido y dolido- le miré confuso mientras ya estaba más calmado- él vió a su padre siendo herido cuando solo tenía cinco años, me lo llevé a rastras ese día para ponerlo a salvo luego de que las tropas de Britannia atacaran este palacio. Su padre no murió por las heridas presentadas, días después nos llegó un telegrama a nuestro refugio donde nos confirmaron que el propio emperador de Britannia lo había asesinado. – eso fue un duro golpe para mí, ¿Qué debía pensar ahora?

—Mis hermanos, ellos…

—No lo creo, el emperador fue muy listo en mandarlos lejos cuando comenzó la invasión, pero lo que no entiendo es porque a usted lo tiene viviendo en el palacio del sur y no en la capital del imperio.

—Mi salud es muy frágil y enfermaba muy seguido en la capital, los médicos le dijeron a mi padre que debía estar en un ambiente tranquilo y necesitaba aire puro y fresco- relaté confiando en ese extraño mientras este me daba a beber más agua- vivo con mi hermana Nunally y unos cuantos sirvientes. Mi padre viene a visitarme muy seguido, suele quedarse cuatro días de la semana conmigo.

—Entiendo eso, pero puede quedarse tranquilo, no le haremos ningún daño.

Sus palabras, a pesar de la ironía de la situación, me calmaron un poco: la seguridad en la mirada de ese hombre logró que mí angustiada persona pudiera relajarse. Aunque no del todo, ese hombre de ojos esmeraldas, Suzaku si no me equivoco, no dejaba mis pensamientos. Sus rasgos tan finos y fuertes a la vez, su voz tan suave y grave, su imponente persona. Me dejaba confundido y con muchas dudas: ¿Qué haría conmigo? ¿Me haría daño? ¿Me iba a matar? A pesar de ser un hombre demasiado atractivo, no dejaba de ser peligroso.

Este último pensamiento me alertó de sobremanera, todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente y no había otra posible respuesta: el me secuestró para vengarse de mi padre y mientras más daño me hacía a mí, más daño le ocasionaba a mi padre. Debía escapar de ahí, no sé cómo ni a donde pero debía hacerlo ya.

Me levanté de la cama quitándome el tubo de la nariz y me asomé por el balcón de la alcoba: un enorme bosque rodeaba el palacio y más allá podía verse el pueblo, corrí sin pensarlo dos veces mientras me ponía los zapatos y me acomodaba la túnica, abrí la puerta fijándome que no hubiese nadie, le puse el seguro a la puerta y al salirme la cerré. Me escondía en las estatuas conforme avanzaba para salir, ya que había muchas sirvientes y soldados. Seguí directamente a un par de soldados que iban de salida y pude salir sin ser notado.

Cuando ya no había soldados a la vista, divisé a un par de caballos muy grandes no muy lejos, uno era blanco y el otro era negro. No lo pensé dos veces y me apresuré a montar al caballo negro el cual estaba suelto. El caballo resintió mi acción y relinchando fuertemente salió disparado en dirección al bosque conmigo encima suyo, me agarré como pude ya que el animal al paso que galopaba brincaba y se sacudía tratando de tirarme, ya estábamos internados en lo más profundo del bosque hasta que el animal dio una sacudida muy violenta haciendo que me soltara y perdiera la consciencia después de impactarme contra un árbol y aterrizar sobre unas rocas con fuerza.

Fruncí el ceño cuando algo movía torpemente y con fuerza mi cabeza al mismo tiempo que escuché unos relinchidos muy bajos, abrí mis ojos y vi que seguía tirado en ese mismo lugar y que el caballo salvaje que me había tirado era quien me movía la cabeza con su hocico. Gemí al sentir un palpitante y terrible dolor en mi cabeza, hombro, cintura, y en mi tobillo. Sentí algo viscoso y caliente deslizarse por mi cabeza y rostro, y al colocar una mano de donde emanaba eso me alarme al ver que era sangre.

Supongo que estuve inconsciente por varias horas ya que vi como el sol comenzaba a ponerse, mi cara ardía a horrores y el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo era terrible. El animal me movía tratando de hacer que me levantara, me reí adolorido por la ironía de la situación: aquel caballo salvaje me tira y después está arrepentido. Traté de quitar la sangre que emanaba de mi cabeza sin éxito, esta se escurría por mi rostro y la quitaba a cómo podía; traté de levantarme sin poder lograrlo, estaba adolorido y cansado.

Escuché a unos caballos galopar cerca de donde estaba y me asusté al instante: me habían encontrado. Dos caballos salieron de entre unos árboles: uno era blanco y el otro era marrón. En el caballo marrón estaba montado el extraño que habló conmigo en el palacio y en el blanco iba montado Suzaku. Este último al mirar en mi dirección dio un respingo abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas como platos.

—¡Lelouch!

Detuvo su caballo mientras bajaba a toda velocidad y luego corría en mi dirección al igual que su maestro, me asusté tratando de alejarme en vano, me dolía mucho el cuerpo.

—Sensei, asegure la yegua, ya ha causado suficientes conflictos hoy- susurró serio Suzaku mientras se agachaba a mi lado y evaluaba mi estado con su fija mirada. Su sensei sujetó a la yegua y la ató a la fija correa de su caballo.

—Ya está, Suzaku, ten cuidado con Lelouch-sama, está muy herido.

—Pasaré tu escape por el momento, lo prioritario son tus heridas ahora- me miró de manera entre aliviada y severa, sentí miedo al instante pero la mirada de su sensei me tranquilizó un poco- tienes un golpe severo en la cabeza ¿Te golpeaste en alguna parte? ¿Dónde sientes más dolor? ¿La yegua no te pateó? ¿Perdiste la conciencia?

—M-me duele el hombro izquierdo y el tobillo derecho, la yegua no me pateó, n-nada más- no me atreví a decirle otra cosa por su furibunda mirada, rasgó parte de su capa y se la dio a su sensei el cual vendó mi cabeza improvisadamente mientras Suzaku examinaba los miembros lastimados. Miró hacia detrás de mí y lego su mirada reparó en mí.

—A juzgar por la zona donde caíste y por la sacudida del animal, de seguro chocaste contra ese árbol y estas rocas. ¿Caíste de frente o de espaldas? Te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Perdiste la conciencia? – tragué saliva sintiéndome muy asustado, después de negar con la cabeza me dio una mirada aún más severa, no le iba a contestar.

—Sensei, ayúdeme a girarlo- ambos hombres me giraron con cuidado como si fuese un tronco hasta quedar boca abajo. Mordí mis labios cuando sentí unas manos palpar mi espalda desde los hombros hasta la cintura. No pude evitar reprimir un alarido cuando presiono su mano contra mi cintura.

—No que únicamente tus lesiones competían únicamente a tu cabeza, hombro y pie, espero y no me estés ocultando nada más- me miró como si me estuviese regañando mientras me acomodaban de nuevo a mi antigua posición- ayúdeme a acomodarle, sensei, debemos regresar al palacio.

Después Suzaku deslizó un brazo alrededor de mi maltrecha espalda y deslizó el otro debajo de mis rodillas para alzarme en vilo como si no pesara nada, caminó conmigo hasta llegar a su caballo el cual después de un silbido por parte de Suzaku se hincó quedando a nuestra altura. Suzaku se subió conmigo en el caballo y después partimos a trote lento, en todo el trayecto no dije nada ni Suzaku tampoco, pero a juzgar por su tenso cuerpo estaba muy pero muy molesto.

Al llegar al palacio fuimos recibidos por varias personas tres mujeres y dos hombres más los cuales se notaban un poco asustados y nerviosos.

—Kallen, ordena a las mucamas que traigan agua caliente, vendas, mi baúl de medicinas y vendas- le ordenó a una chica de cabello guindo y ojos azules la cual asintió y se fue rápidamente- Lloyd y Shōgo, encárguense de mis asuntos, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, Kaguya acompáñalos- los tres se retiraron y la chica me dio una mirada terrible antes de irse- Cecil-san, necesitaré de su ayuda, síganos a mi habitación.

Suzaku se bajó del caballo conmigo en brazos y caminó presuroso hacia su respectiva habitación, después me dejó con cuidado en la cama mientras iba a lavarse las manos. Segundos después llegaron su sensei y la otra mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Ambas personas me dieron miradas tranquilas al momento en que Suzaku regresaba con algo entre las manos y pude notar ahí a las no tan bonitas inyecciones. Dejó la canasta en el buró mientras tomaba con cuidado mi cabeza y evaluaba la herida que tenía ahí después de deshacer el vendaje. Escuché como traían las otras cosas que había encargado y después nada más.

—La herida no es muy profunda, aun así tendré que coserte- mordí mis labios cuando después de secar la sangre acumulada me inyectó algo en la zona, continuó limpiando y después tomando hilo y aguja empezó a coser la herida, solo sentía como jalaba y estiraba mi piel. Luego, después de terminar de coserme, tomó unas vendas de la canasta y me vendó la zona afectada. Mi rostro fue el siguiente en curar, lo hacía con tanto esmero y cuidado a pesar de su enojo.

—Quítate la ropa para curarte las otras heridas, Cecil-san ayúdele- me exalté cuando me dijo eso y hasta la mujer lo hizo, los colores subieron a mi rostro mientras mi corazón se aceleraba y Cecil-san me ayudaba a desvestirme. Quedé con el torso desnudo y las piernas descubiertas completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Suzaku chasqueó la lengua mientras comenzaba a curarme el hombro y Cecil-san me curaba mi tobillo levemente hinchado.

—Date la vuelta, aun me falta la espalda- con ayuda de Cecil-san me colocaron boca abajo y pude escuchar una maldición por parte de Suzaku, segundos después sentí como pasaba un lienzo con agua caliente por mi espalda haciendo que me ardieran las heridas.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al escaparte?- me increpó iniciando el regaño, quería gritar pero no podía, no quería hacerlo. Hundí más mi cabeza en las almohadas aunque no podía estar sin responderle.

—Quería irme de aquí, no quiero estar aquí.

— ¿Y hacia donde pensabas ir, Lelouch? Estas en un territorio desconocido a miles de kilómetros de Britannia.

— ¡No lo sé! Solo quería irme lejos, buscar ayuda en el poblado más próximo y buscar la manera de salir de Japón.- le miré y este me devolvió una mirada molesta y exaltada.

— ¿Buscar ayuda en el poblado próximo? Príncipe ingenuo, si un japonés ajeno a este palacio te encuentra sabrá de inmediato quien eres y no dudará en asesinarte. Si vuelves a escapar de este palacio, morirás, tuviste mucha suerte de que no fueras devorado por los lobos o que la caída de la yegua no te haya matado.

No dije nada más, si escapaba moriría, no tenía ayuda de ningún lado. Empecé a sollozar levemente mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Pronto sentí las suaves manos de Suzaku frotar algo en mi espalda y cintura con cuidado y esmero, haciendo menos doloroso posible el procedimiento. Escuché un suspiro por parte suyo mientras hacia su labor.

—Escucha, Lelouch, no pretendo lastimarte, no te haré daño mientras estés aquí.

— ¿Cómo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a lastimar?

—Tan solo confía en mí, te doy mi palabra de que no voy a lastimarte.

Ambos nos miramos mientras terminaba de curar mis heridas de la espalda y cintura para después levantarme con cuidado y vendarme el torso completo. Cecil-san le pasó un kimono de colores oscuros a Suzaku para que este me ayudara a vestirme, yo todo rojo y él con un leve rubor.

—Iré para traerte la cena, trata de no dormirte.

Suzaku salió junto a los dos que lo acompañaban mientras yo me recargaba en las almohadas, posé una mano sobre mi corazón sintiendo sus fuertes y rápidos latidos golpear contra mi pecho, no quería admitirlo, pero a pesar de que mi mente me decía que debería odiar a Suzaku, mi corazón se empeñaba en decir que no lo hiciese, porque en una batalla donde los contrincantes eran la mente y el corazón, el corazón llevaba las de ganar siempre, y con ese pensamiento me fui al país de los sueños.

MIENTRAS EN BRITANNIA

El furioso emperador junto a sus hijos mayores, excepto la pequeña Nunally y Carline la cual estaba dormida por el estrés de la desaparición de Lelouch y la otra la cuidaba junto a su hermano Clovis, escuchaban las respuestas de las tropas enviadas a la búsqueda de su príncipe y todas venían con la misma respuesta: no había rastro del príncipe por ningún lado.

—¿Qué haremos padre? No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras Lelouch está siendo lastimado- increpó Odisseus dando un golpe al escritorio completamente enojado.

—Te entiendo, hermano, pero no podemos hacer nada, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de donde está Lelouch- Schneizel estaba furioso y tenso por Lelouch, quería salir corriendo a buscarlo por todas partes.

—Me preocupa mucho, hace poco tuvo una crisis muy fuerte- sollozó Euphemia siendo consolada por Cornelia y Guinevere.

—Padre, esto no puede seguir así, Lelouch está muy enfermo y no sabemos en qué condiciones lo tengan- Guinevere miró severa a su padre al igual que Cornelia ya que la vida de Lelouch estaba en riesgo.

—Da las ordenes padre.

—Cornelia, Guinevere, Odisseus, Schneizel y Euphemia, los pongo a cargo de los escuadrones especiales de búsqueda: usen los Knightmare Frames para comandar a las tropas. Busquen donde sea, hasta debajo de las piedras o si es preciso en el mismo infierno, pero traigan de regreso a Lelouch sano y salvo- el emperador dio un golpe sordo con su puño al escritorio mientras sus hijos asentían firmes- y al bastardo que se lo llevó, lo quiero vivo: quiero tener el privilegio de matarlo con mis propias manos, ese maldito bastardo pagará muy caro el haber osado llevarse a mi rosa de Britannia.

_Nos leemos a continuacion_


	7. Chapter 7

Bebía frustrado una copa de sake mientras caminaba molesto por mi despacho, me sentí culpable por todo lo que le había gritado a Lelouch y por ende, provoqué que se pusiera muy mal. Por suerte entre mi sensei y yo lo habíamos estabilizado que si no, no me lo hubiera perdonado. Mi sensei me daba unas miradas muy feas, parecía que le había tomado cariño a Lelouch.

—No debiste decirle todo eso a Lelouch-sama, por tu culpa casi muere.

—Lo sé, sensei, y lo lamento mucho. Pero no me pude contener, no pude soportar cuando hablaba de su padre y decía que era un hombre bueno y bondadoso incapaz de hacer ninguna atrocidad. Quería sacar toda esa rabia, toda esa impotencia que me provocó cuando habló de ese maldito bastardo.

—Pero no de esa manera, Lelouch-sama es aún un niño, que no sabe nada de esta guerra.

Nos vimos interrumpidos cuando llegaron mis demás caballeros con la información que previamente les había ordenado investigar, por precaución no se acercaban mucho a mí ya que parecía un perro a punto de atacar.

— ¿Qué tienes para mí, Lloyd?

—Algo que le va a interesar mucho, majestad, es sobre nuestro querido emperador de Britannia- Lloyd sacó una laptop y al conectó a la enorme pantalla de mi despacho, las imágenes se plantearon y con unos comandos que él accesó, se desplegó un enorme árbol genealógico con imágenes de la familia real de Britannia.

—Antes que nada, nuestro querido enemigo es un hombre que ha logrado someter a muchos países a lo largo de su reinado, logrando lo que sus antecesores no pudieron completar. Pero este particular emperador guarda muchos misterios, y uno de ellos es acerca de su descendencia- Lloyd desplegó dándole un clic a la imagen del emperador y de ahí se desplegaron tres imágenes de bellas mujeres- el emperador tuvo tres esposas: Cyarhanne li Britannia, Marianne vi Britannia y Loraine ci Britannia, las tres muy bellas y toda la cháchara, y a continuación esta su descendencia- dio clic a la primera mujer de cabellos violetas y ojos azules, de ahí se desplegaron las imágenes de los hijos mayores del emperador- el emperador se casó con esta bella dama en el año **, matrimonio que dio lugar a siete hijos: Odisseus, Schneizel, Clovis, Guinevere, Cornelia, Euphemia y Carline. El matrimonio de esta pareja duró aproximadamente doce años hasta que la emperatriz falleció misteriosamente, producto de una enfermedad extraña. La tercera esposa, Loraine ci Britannia, fue esposa de este viejo rabo verde durante ocho años, de la cual tuvieron una hija- Lloyd desplegó la siguiente imagen y notamos que era la jovencita invidente que estaba con Lelouch- Nunally ci Britannia. Pero la emperatriz falleció en un accidente de una nave y resultando la pequeña Nunally lisiada.

—Un momento, Lloyd, ¿Por qué te saltaste a la segunda esposa?- Kallen se cruzó de brazos mientras este esbozaba una sonrisa algo tétrica.

—Tu sonrisa indica que la segunda esposa es en parte el origen de todo esto.

—Brillante deducción, majestad, le presento a Marianne vi Britannia- desplegó la imagen de una bella mujer de cabello oscuro y muy largo, una piel de porcelana y ojos violeta intenso- he aquí una de las incógnitas de los misterios del emperador. Marianne vi Britannia era una hermosa, muy hermosa joven, fue la dama de compañía de la anterior emperatriz. De hecho, el emperador había puesto sus ojos en ella desde antes de casarse con la primera esposa pero debido a asuntos de honor y la familia, terminó casándose con la emperatriz.

"la bella Marianne era la nana de los hijos del emperador, ya que este dictaminó que lo fuera para tenerla más de cerca, los niños la amaban y la emperatriz estaba complacida. Pero el emperador no podía estar más tiempo sin su amada, ya que esta le correspondía pero por no traicionar a su emperatriz no consentía los sentimientos del emperador, de hecho, la emperatriz estaba celosa de la bella joven ya que sus hijos la preferían a ella.

"Ella descubrió al emperador cuando hablaba con su dama acerca de sus sentimientos, la emperatriz llena de rabia la echó fuera del palacio en ausencia del emperador una noche, de eso fue testigo la pequeña Euphemia que le contó en secreto al emperador al regresar.

—¿Qué pasó después de ello?- murmuró Cecil-san mostrándose intrigada al igual que todos los demás y después Lloyd continuo.

—El emperador mandó a buscar a la bella dama por cielo, mar y tierra, es más, él en persona comandó los escuadrones. La encontró a punto de tomar un tren en dirección al sur, y lo evitó. Ella no le dijo las razones de la emperatriz para no empeorarlo más siendo aún devota a la mujer, pero el emperador ni tardo ni perezoso la mandó al palacio imperial con un ejército, siendo que aun ocupaba el palacio de la Britannia del norte, para que la cuidaran y al protegieran.

"Pero el emperador no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, no, su esposa pagaría el haber atentado contra su amada Marianne. Después la emperatriz comenzó a enfermar hasta que falleció.

—El emperador asesinó a su primera esposa- murmuró atónito al igual que todos por la bizarra situación de las cosas, ese maldito era un enfermo psicópata.

—Correcto, majestad, y solo unos cuantos lo saben. Pasando un año de luto dictaminado, se casó con la bella Marianne, por fin sus logros estarían completos. Sus hijos la adoraban, ella de igual manera, era todo perfecto. Un par de años más tarde, la nueva emperatriz esperaba un hijo, el soberano no podía caber en la dicha de gozo, estaba muy feliz.

—Sin embargo, algo vino a apañar la felicidad del emperador: mientras la emperatriz estaba en los jardines, hubo un atentado en el palacio imperial de estos, la bella mujer resultó gravemente herida. El emperador enfurecido arrestó a los causantes pero no fue suficiente: la bella dama falleció dando a luz al bebe que esperaban con tanto anhelo: Lelouch vi Britannia- al mirar la imagen, el parecido de la emperatriz con Lelouch era sorprendente- pero él bebe nació tan débil y enfermo que muchos dudaban que sobreviviera, el soberano buscó y mandó traer a todo tipo de médicos para que salvaran la vida de su hijo. Meses después él bebe sobrevivió pero con secuelas graves. En venganza, el emperador destruyó a la nación que lo atacó y la dejó como un área muerta: la federación china.

—Pero eso no nos lleva a ningún lugar- murmuró Kaguya molesta mientras Lloyd y yo la mirábamos hastiados.

—Ahí viene lo bueno: después el emperador se casó de nuevo y eso ya se los conté, ahora veamos el siguiente árbol genealógico- Lloyd abrió otro apartado con otro árbol y noté algo curioso- ¿Qué notan de diferente en este?

—Aquí no aparecen ni la emperatriz Marianne vi Britannia ni Lelouch- murmuré absorto ante los hechos.

—Este, amigos, es el árbol genealógico oficial del imperio de Britannia. El emperador estaba tan celoso porque otros vieran a su hermosa y bella esposa que durante el matrimonio de ambos vivieron en el palacio de Britannia del sur, y después de un tiempo se marcharon al palacio imperial de la capital.

"Más sin embargo, después de la muerte de la emperatriz, el emperador se cerró únicamente en sus hijos, y más en el pequeño Lelouch, que de a poco a poco, trataba de sobrevivir. Cada día se parecía más a su madre. Heredó su belleza, su pureza y su noble corazón.

"El emperador al ver el enorme parecido del lindo príncipe con su amada Marianne, su amada rosa y cosa que derivó en el sobrenombre del príncipe Lelouch de la rosa de Britannia, y por miedo a que le pasara algo a su pequeño retoño, lo mandó a vivir muy lejos donde ninguno de sus enemigos pudiese darse cuenta de su existencia ni hacerle daño. De hecho, el mundo sabe que el emperador tiene únicamente ocho hijos, mas no nueve. Eso, y por algo más que hace que el emperador se revuelque de la rabia, hace uno de los misterios del emperador de Britannia. Aunque el mayor secreto y por el cual sobreprotege a su rosa de Britannia hasta el punto de asesinar a todo aquel que pose su mirada en su amado hijo.

—¿Cuál es el secreto de la rosa de Britannia?- me levanté de mi asiento exigiendo una respuesta que me tenía comiendo muchas ansias. Lloyd sonrió de manera sospechosa al momento en que tomaba una copa de sake y le daba un sorbo.

—Porque su amado hijo Lelouch, su amada rosa de Britannia, es un doncel.

Se escuchó un que gritado por todos los presentes, siendo yo el más sorprendido y atónito a esto. Eso no me lo esperaba, tenía leves sospechas pero ahora lo comprobaba: su fina belleza, su delicada figura, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ahora ya sabía porque Lelouch era el mayor tesoro de ese bastardo, y porque quería ocultarlo del mundo entero.

—Queda por investigar más acerca dela segunda emperatriz, necesitamos saber el motivo de la causa de la invasión de la federación china a Britannia. Nuestros espías me informaran de esto en poco tiempo.

Cada uno se retiró a su respectiva habitación mientras yo me quedé en el despacho con Cecil-san, Kallen, Shōgo, Kaguya y Lloyd. Mi sensei había ido a darle una vuelta a Lelouch y yo iría mas tarde, me disculparía con él por todo lo que le dije.

—Majestad, ¿Qué hará con Lelouch-sama?- Shōgo me miró curioso y ansioso por saber la respuesta.

—Ahora menos que nunca lo dejaré ir, él se quedará aquí para siempre- murmuré con decisión mientras les daba una mirada seria. Kaguya me miró dolida y molesta antes de irse. Kallen negó con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, no dejaría ir a Lelouch jamás, no ahora que sabía su secreto.

Pasaron un par de horas y en ese trayecto de tiempo regresó mi sensei para hablar conmigo, los demás seguían buscando información y Kallen junto a Cecil-san habían ido a conseguir ropa y demás para Lelouch.

— ¿Hablaste con Lelouch?

—Sí, y teme que quieras lastimarlo para vengarte de su padre- suspiré pasando una mano por mis cabellos y recibiendo una mirada muy fea por parte de mi sensei- ¿No te atreverás, o si?

—Por supuesto que no, no podría hacerlo- le miré un poco molesto y de pronto entrecerré mis ojos frunciendo el ceño al acordarme de un breve detalle- por cierto, ¿Por qué lo proteges tanto? Y no me salgas con el cuento de que porque es un pobre niño indefenso.

—Más respeto, mocoso, que soy tu sensei- mi sensei me dio un zape y luciendo molesto- además que por cuestionarme eso, no te diré el relato completo. Pero solo te diré que conozco a Lelouch-sama desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

—Un momento, ¿Conociste a la madre de Lelouch?

—Sí, fue una mujer de verdad muy buena y bondadosa, la última vez que la vi fue cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo, fue la única vez que el emperador de Britannia la trajo a Japón y fue algo muy extraño ya que ella nunca salía de Britannia. Tu padre la estimaba mucho, y ella te tomó un cariño especial al verte.

—Algo me ocultas y no me lo quieres decir- le miré frustrado y este me asintió con malicia.

—Tienes dos promesas que recordar, Suzaku, y las tienes que recordar de manera obligada ya que de esas promesas depende tu futuro.- mi sensei suspiró mientras su semblante se ponía nostálgico- la recuerdo muy bien, su muerte fue algo muy doloroso para mí: murió y no pude cumplirle su promesa. Me juré a mí mismo que protegería a su hijo, por eso cuando fuimos a Britannia, fui contigo para evitar que le hicieras daño a Lelouch-sama.

— ¿Quieres decirme que tú ya sabias lo de la rosa de Britannia?

—Sí, Suzaku, lo sabía desde hace muchos años.

— ¿Por qué callaste?

—Porque yo amaba a la madre de Lelouch-sama,- me sorprendí ante lo último que dijo- la amaba más que a mi vida y le juré que protegería a su hijo en caso de que ella llegase a faltar. Así como le fui devoto a ella, lo sería con lo más preciado para ella: su hijo.

—Espero que así sea, acompáñame a verle- por lo menos sabía que mi sensei me secundaba y no dejaría que nadie lastimara a Lelouch. Llegamos a la alcoba y golpeé levemente la puerta, no escuchaba nada adentro y al tratar de abrirla estaba cerrada con seguro.

—Lelouch, ¡Lelouch! ¡Abre la puerta en este instante!- forcejeé con el pomo de la puerta intentando abrirla pero era imposible, estaba atascada.

—¿Habrá tenido otro ataque?

Lo que dijo mi sensei me alarmó de sobremanera: tal vez por eso no abría la puerta, Lelouch podía estar inconsciente. Retrocedí un poco y con fuerza abrí la puerta de una patada sacándola de sus bisagras, ambos entramos buscando a Lelouch con la mirada y algo peor que el pánico me invadió: Lelouch no estaba en la habitación. Una mezcla de enojo y miedo me invadió y salí de inmediato de ahí para ir en dirección a los jardines llamando a sirvientes por montón junto a mis caballeros.

—Busquen al príncipe Lelouch por todo el palacio, no lo dejen que se escape si lo ven- los sirvientes asintieron de inmediato a mi mandato mientras un soldado caminaba hacia donde estaba con mi caballo.

—¿Qué sucede soldado? ¿Dónde está la yegua?

—Majestad, un campesino dijo que había visto a un caballo negro galopar a toda velocidad hacia lo profundo del bosque, y dijo que un joven montaba al animal.

Eso me puso la piel de gallina: esa yegua es muy tosca y muy salvaje, y el hecho de saber que Lelouch la estaba montando no me dejaba en paz. Podía tirarlo, lastimarle…

—Iré a buscarle, sensei acompáñeme, Kallen junto con los demás busquen en el bosque también: cuando lo encuentren me avisan de inmediato.

Nos alistamos en nuestros respectivos caballos y junto con mi sensei salimos a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque, el sol estaba ocultándose y no podía perder más tiempo: Lelouch podía estar herido en algún lugar.

—Rastrea a tu compañera, Lancelot.

Lo bueno que mi caballo sabía dónde estaba su compañera, a la cual iba a castigar severamente si algo le pasaba a Lelouch. El caballo me guió por el bosque junto con mi sensei por varios kilómetros hasta lo profundo del bosque. Escuché unos relinchidos a lo lejos y no dudé en ir para allá. Al pasar unos cuantos arboles vi a la yegua moviendo a algo con su hocico en el suelo y vi que ese algo era Lelouch.

—¡Lelouch!

Dejé mi caballo y corrí de inmediato a donde estaba él: estaba todo golpeado y sangraba de la cabeza y el rostro, se veía asustado y adolorido. Mi sensei corrió a mi lado mientras evaluaba a Lelouch con la mirada.

—Sensei, asegure la yegua, ya ha causado suficientes conflictos hoy- estaba molesto con el animal y también con Lelouch por haberse escapado y poner en riesgo su vida.

—Ya está, Suzaku, ten cuidado con Lelouch-sama, está muy herido.

—Pasaré tu escape por el momento, lo prioritario son tus heridas ahora- ya lo regañaría después, lo importante era ver que tan lastimado estaba, lo miré molesto y un poco más calmado, el pobre se veía muy espantado. Examiné su cabeza y tenía una herida algo grande en ella- tienes un golpe severo en la cabeza ¿Te golpeaste en alguna parte? ¿Dónde sientes más dolor? ¿La yegua no te pateó? ¿Perdiste la conciencia?

—M-me duele el hombro izquierdo y el tobillo derecho, la yegua no me pateó, n-nada más- respondió tembloroso a mis cuestionamientos, le miré severo ya que sentía que me estaba mintiendo, rasgué parte de mi capa con una daga y se la di a mi sensei para que le vendara la cabeza en lo que yo valoraba sus miembros heridos: el hombro se sentía muy lastimado y rogaba que no se hubiera fracturado el tobillo al sentirlo hinchado. Miré hacia atrás y ya podía darme una idea de lo que le pasó.

—A juzgar por la zona donde caíste y por la sacudida del animal, de seguro chocaste contra ese árbol y estas rocas. ¿Caíste de frente o de espaldas? Te preguntaré de nuevo, ¿Perdiste la conciencia? – Lelouch me miró más asustado y negó con la cabeza, sentí un malestar por verle así pero puso en riesgo su vida. Suspiré mientras trataba de calmarme y examinar su espalda.

—Sensei, ayúdeme a girarlo- con mi sensei lo giramos con cuidado hasta dejarle boca abajo, palpé con cuidado su espalda sintiendo magullada esta y cuando presioné un poco su cintura Lelouch dio un grito muy fuerte: debía tener un buen golpe.

—No que únicamente tus lesiones competían únicamente a tu cabeza, hombro y pie, espero y no me estés ocultando nada más- me molesté porque me había mentido mientras lo colocaba de nuevo en su antigua posición y sosteniéndolo entre mis brazos, el me miró con miedo y un rastro de vergüenza- ayúdeme a acomodarle, sensei, debemos regresar al palacio.

Mi sensei me ayudó y después lo alcé en brazos con cuidado para no lastimarlo más, caminé hasta mi caballo y con un silbido hice que se agachara a nuestra altura, subí con cuidado por Lelouch y cabalgamos en silencio, sentí el cuerpo tembloroso de Lelouch mientras el mío estaba muy tenso. Al llegar al palacio mis demás caballeros estaban ahí junto a varios sirvientes y al vernos se pusieron alarmados.

—Kallen, ordena a las mucamas que traigan agua caliente, vendas, mi baúl de medicinas y vendas- le ordené a Kallen y esta se marchó rápidamente- Lloyd y Shōgo, encárguense de mis asuntos, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, Kaguya acompáñalos- los tres se retiraron y pude notar como Kaguya le daba una mirada recelosa a Lelouch- Cecil-san, necesitaré de su ayuda, síganos a mi habitación.

Bajé del caballo con Lelouch en brazos para llevarlo a mi habitación, al entrar lo deposité con cuidado en la cama mientras iba a lavarme y desinfectarme las manos para poder curarle; había aprendido mucho de medicina por parte de mi sensei y por otros de sus amigos, aparte de ser el líder fungía como médico. Escuché como llegaron mi sensei y Cecil-san y al salir también había llegado Kallen con todo el utensilio requerido más aparte del que yo traía. Dejé las cosas en el buró y procedí a evaluar la herida en la cabeza de Lelouch, no era la gran cosa pero sangraba mucho.

—La herida no es muy profunda, aun así tendré que coserte- limpie la sangre de la zona y tomé una inyección con lidocaína para que anestesiara la zona, sentí cuando Lelouch respingó por el piquete y después nada, limpie la herida y la desinfecte ya que tenía tierra, la cosí con cuidado para no lastimarle más y después la vendé. Me dediqué a limpiar su rostro a pesar de las muecas de dolor que hacía y de que mi semblante no era el mejor, después de terminar con su rostro para lo siguiente.

—Quítate la ropa para curarte las otras heridas, Cecil-san ayúdele- el pobre Lelouch dio un respingo al igual que la aludida, en segundos Lelouch pasó por toda la gama de colores existentes para detenerse en el rojo y sus derivados.

Cecil-san lo ayudó a desvestirse para únicamente quedarse en interiores: su cuerpo es demasiado fino y delicado, brazos delgados al igual que su torso, piernas largas y finas: se veía tan hermoso, tan sensual que no sé cómo me detuve para no saltarle encima. Me escudé en mi enojo mientras le curaba el hombro y Cecil-san le curaba el tobillo, aunque llegué a sentir celos de los presentes: hasta de Cecil-san que tenía la pierna de Lelouch.

—Date la vuelta, aun me falta la espalda- entre Cecil-san y yo lo volteamos boca abajo y mascullé una maldición al ver su espalda: tenía unos moretones enormes al igual que raspones, toda su espalda estaba morada y rojiza. Tomé un lienzo y lo remojé en agua caliente para limpiar las heridas y raspones que tenía en la espalda, el pobre se estremecía ante mi contacto.

— ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al escaparte?- comencé mi regaño para desviar mi tema y mis pensamiento no aptos, Lelouch no me respondió, más bien se hundió más en su posición sin responderme. Tomé otro lienzo limpio y repetí el proceso al mojarlo en agua caliente y pasarlo por su espalda.

—Quería irme de aquí, no quiero estar aquí.- su voz salió amortiguada por las almohadas y un poco temblorosa.

— ¿Y hacia donde pensabas ir, Lelouch? Estas en un territorio desconocido a miles de kilómetros de Britannia.

— ¡No lo sé! Solo quería irme lejos,- me miró angustiado y molesto, en su mirada estaba la desesperación y el miedo- buscar ayuda en el poblado más próximo y buscar la manera de salir de Japón.

— ¿Buscar ayuda en el poblado próximo?- reí con ironía por lo que había dicho mientras endurecía mis facciones al mirarle- Príncipe ingenuo, si un japonés ajeno a este palacio te encuentra sabrá de inmediato quien eres y no dudará en asesinarte. Si vuelves a escapar de este palacio, morirás, tuviste mucha suerte de que no fueras devorado por los lobos o que la caída de la yegua no te haya matado.

Callé después siguiendo mi labor mientras escuchaba sollozos y vi algunas lágrimas caer de sus ojos, no quería ser tan duro con él, no toleraba ver esa tristeza en su mirada. Tomé un poco de alcanfor y lo froté con cuidado en su espalda; a pesar de tener la piel herida, se sentía tan suave y fina como la seda. Disfruté el contacto de mis manos con su piel el poco tiempo que duró, sintiendo eso como si fuese tocar el cielo. Suspiré mientras lo hacía y logrado que Lelouch me viera.

—Escucha, Lelouch, no pretendo lastimarte, no te haré daño mientras estés aquí.

— ¿Cómo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que no me vas a lastimar?

—Tan solo confía en mí, te doy mi palabra de que no voy a lastimarte.- porque a pesar de que lo intentara, a pesar de mi venganza, mi corazón se negaba a lastimarte, Lelouch.

Nos miramos por unos instantes perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro, después procedí en terminar de curarlo y lo levanté con cuidado para vendarle todo el torso. Mientras le vendaba descubrí una pequeña marca rojiza en el centro de su pecho, parecía un ave en el horizonte y también tenía otra en la parte trasera de su cuello. Después Cecil-san me pasó un kimono de seda oscura y lo ayudé a vestirse, se veía tan hermoso en él. El pobre Lelouch parecía un tomate y yo no podía más con el sonrojo.

—Iré a traerte la cena, trata de no dormirte- salí con mis dos acompañantes de manera rápida y al cerrar la puerta me recargué en la pared respirando de manera agitada y con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Mi sensei me miraba malicioso y Cecil-san con pena y ¿ansiosa?

Caminé en silencio a la cocina por la cena previamente hecha para Lelouch y llevarla, al entrar de nuevo a la habitación lo encontré profundamente dormido con una mano sobre su pecho y sus mejillas levemente rojizas. No tuve el corazón para despertarle, suspiré mientras tomaba mi pijama y después de darme un baño rápido, salí enfundado en ella. Me recosté al lado de Lelouch en la cama admirando su belleza, no podía creerlo.

Me acerqué a su rostro hasta el punto en que mis labios rozaron levemente los suyos, pero no pude, tan solo pude darle un beso en su suave frente. Lo arropé con cuidado y le di una última caricia a su cabello.

—Oyasumi nasai, Lelouch.

El emperador me arrebató a mi padre, yo le arrebaté a su hijo, y su hijo me arrebató el corazón. Fue mi último pensamiento antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños con mi mano entrelazada junto a la de Lelouch.

Comenten porfa :D


	8. Bajando las caretas, la mancha de los c

Hola, hola mis lectoras. Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Que ahora se los contesto

Marielsonar: gracias por el review, jejeje suzu se pondrá mas sobreprotector con lulu apenas es el comienzo ehehehe mmm eso en el cap que subo, gracias por tus halagos! :D

Isa: gracias por tus reviews, Jejejeje papa suegrito es muyyyyyyyy malo y loq eu falta ya que quedan muchos muchso misterios por revelar ejejejej ya viene lo bueno

Lejh: gracias por comentar, jeje yo tajmbien era nuevo en eso del mpreg y se me hacia muy raro ya que solo leia puro yaoi jeje hasta que lei un fic que no recuerdo el nombre y se me hizo muy tierno awwwwwwwwwwwwww :D

: gracias por comentar, hehehe pobre del par jejje pero ya veras lo que pasa ajuaaaaaaa la cosa se pone buena :D animo

Riruka: jeje gracias por comentar, jeje los motivos se iran revelando de a poco y los hermanos tambien solo que les falta un poquitín jeje

Bajando las caretas y la mancha de los celos

El canto de unos pajarillos me despertó lentamente, abrí mis ojos de manera perezosa y detallé que estaba en la habitación de Suzaku. Me incorporé con cuidado por el golpe de la espalda y por mi hombro, y noté que mi brazo estaba inmovilizado por un cabestrillo hecho con un pañuelo de seda blanco. Un aroma invadía mi nariz, era fresco, varonil y muy suave. Tomé la sabana y la acerqué a mi rostro aspirando el aroma que desprendía: el aroma de Suzaku.

Me puse rojo de la pena y alejé la sabana de mi rostro sin soltarla, miré con lentitud el otro lado de la cama y lo noté deshecho y mullido: como si alguien hubiese dormido ahí. No había que ser un genio la situación no podía ser más lógica: la habitación era de Suzaku- porque ahí estaba su capa y sus cosas- y por ende, él había dormido conmigo.

Mi rostro adquirió una amplia gama de tonos rojos al pensar en esa posibilidad, eso era extraño para mí. Escuché un tic tac, apenas reparando en ello debido a mi debate emocional, y vi que eran casi las dos de la tarde. ¡¿Tanto tiempo dormí?!

De un salto aterricé en el suelo enredado con las sabanas, todo por querer ir rápido. Si mis hermanos hubiesen visto esto, se hubiesen puesto histéricos.

Mis hermanos, deben de estar muy preocupados y angustiados al igual que mi padre. Estaba en un conflicto emocional muy grande. Todo lo que me habían dicho era verdad, mi padre me había mentido todos estos años. Había causado mucho daño a personas inocentes por poder, por el maldito poder y ambición. No podría verle a la cara sin reproche por sus acciones pasadas. Me levanté del suelo con cuidado y cojeando levemente por mi pie lastimado para ver una pequeña nota en la mesita de té de la gran habitación. La tomé con mucho cuidado al ver la fina y detallada caligrafía.

_"No te desperté porque te vi muy agotado, después de todo, tus heridas fueron demasiadas. Bebe el contenido del vaso, ayudará con tus dolencias y tu enfermedad. Hay ropa en el armario blanco. Te espero en el comedor en punto de las tres de la tarde."_

_Suzaku._

Negué asustado, ni loco bajaría. ¿Cómo podría mirarle después de lo que pasó? No olvidaba su semblante molesto y preocupado y sin olvidar que me vió casi semi desnudo. No tengo el valor para mirarle después de ello, aunque tuviese hambre no bajaría.

Vi en el centro de esa mesita de té un tazón de cristal con uvas y fresas. No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a comerlas una a una, estaban deliciosas. Bebí del vaso que me había indicado verificando que era agua con medicina, bebí hasta la última gota, para después seguir comiendo fruta.

Sentí mi cuerpo algo sucio por la caída de ayer que quise darme un baño, mas sin embargo mi pregunta era como: estaba solo en esa enorme habitación y por mis heridas era lógico que no podría hacerlo sin ayuda. Escuché a alguien golpetear la puerta y me asusté al instante, tenía miedo de que fuera Suzaku.

—Lelouch-sama, soy Cecile, he venido a ver como estaba. ¿Puedo pasar?

Di un suspiro de alivio mientras me deslizaba al suelo ya más calmado, susurré un adelante lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara y al abrir la puerta la mujer dio un grito de susto.

—¡Lelouch-sama! ¡ ¿Qué le pasó?! ¡ ¿Está bien?! ¡ ¿No está herido?!

En segundos ya tenía a Cecil-san en el suelo conmigo rodeándome de todo tipo de preguntas y mareándome por la velocidad con la que hablaba. Rápidamente, y sin darme tiempo a responder, pasó mi brazo sano alrededor de sus hombros y con cuidado me ayudó a levantarme para guiarme a la cama de nuevo.

—Gracias, aunque no me había caído. Estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido.

—Debería estar en cama, la caída fue muy severa. Suzaku-san estuvo consternado por la gravedad de sus heridas.

¿Suzaku se había preocupado por mí? Me sentí extraño al escuchar eso y un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas, aún estaba asustado y nervioso. Cecil-san me miraba entre curiosa y amabilidad por mis reacciones hechas.

—Debe estar ansioso por tomar un baño, lo prepararé en segundos.

Como si hubiese leído mi mente, Cecil-san fue al baño y pude escuchar las llaves del agua abrirse, miré nervioso el reloj viendo los minutos pasar y sabiendo que el tiempo llegaría. Cecil-san volvió trayendo consigo unas sandalias oscuras, me ayudó a colocármelas y de nueva cuenta me guió al baño: era un sitio sencillo, con paredes claras y árboles de sakura en ellas pintados, una enorme tina como si fuese una piscina en forma de concha con una pequeña escalinata, la cual estaba llena de agua y burbujas blancas. Cecil-san me ayudó a meterme en la tina y luego se puso roja hasta las orejas.

—P-puede quitarse el kimono, le prometo que no veré.

Asentí mientras se volteaba rápidamente, después de deshacer el cabestrillo y desanudé el pequeño nudo del kimono hasta que se deslizó por mi cuerpo y quedó flotando en el agua. Me despojé de mi ropa interior y me senté en la pequeña escalinata de la tina dando un suave suspiro sintiendo la tibieza del agua recorrer mi piel. Después Cecil-san se llevó mi ropa depositándola en un cesto tejido al lado de la puerta, para después tomas una concha y coger un poco de agua tibia que vació en mi cabeza.

—Cecil-san, ¿Hace cuánto conoce al emperador?

—Lo conozco desde que tenía como unos doce años, era un jovencito muy vivaz pero con una mirada llena de tristeza- Cecil-san me empezó a relatar al momento en que tomaba una botella de champú y vertía un poco en mi cabello, masajeó con sus dedos teniendo cuidado de la herida de los puntos en mi cabeza- él no es malo, Lelouch-sama, la vida ha sido muy injusta con él. Primero queda huérfano de madre al nacer, y luego su padre muere cuando tenía cinco años.

No sabía eso, al parecer Suzaku y yo compartíamos un mismo sentimiento de dolor: el perder a nuestras madres sin siquiera haberlas conocido. Su infancia debió haber sido dura y difícil sin tener a ninguno de sus dos padres viéndolo crecer, rodearlo de cariño y amor que tanto quieren los niños. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras una expresión triste se ponía en mi rostro.

—Lo siento si mis palabras le incomodaron.

—E-está bien, no se preocupe- sequé la lagrima mientras trataba de calmarme- no sabía eso.

—No se entristezca, Suzaku-san ha sabido sobrellevarlo,-Cecil-san volvió a coger agua que vacío en mi cabeza enjuagando mi cabello- pero entre su sensei, sus amigos y yo tratamos de que no se pierda por la venganza. Realmente él no le haría daño, Lelouch-sama.

—Aún tengo ese miedo Cecil-san, miedo de su venganza…- murmuré mientras ella me quitaba las vendas y lavaba con esmero mis heridas sin lastimarme.

—Se lo puedo jurar, Lelouch-sama. Además, si no, usted estuviese en los calabozos del palacio siendo torturado, o peor aún, Suzaku-san lo hubiese dejado morir cuando tuvo ese ataque la noche que llegamos aquí.

"He visto como él lo mira, no me crea tan despistada, en su mirada no veo odio ni venganza, no, Lelouch-sama, no veo ningún rastro de maldad en sus ojos. Aún recuerdo cuando llegamos al palacio de Britannia y Suzaku-san lo vió por primera vez: jamás lo había visto de esa manera, parece que echó su venganza por el caño. No podía apartar su mirada de usted, seguía cada movimiento, cada acción, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Estaba tan rojo como un tomate con piernas, las palabras de Cecil-san afloraban sentimientos nuevos dentro de mí y me eran imposibles no negarlos. Suzaku, ¿Por qué tu sola mención hace estragos en mi corazón? ¿Por qué tu sola mención me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago?

Después Cecil-san terminó de bañarme y se volteó mientras me vestía con una bata de seda blanca que me había dado, me ayudó a salirme con cuidado y posteriormente me vendó de nuevo. Después sacó kimonos y kimonos del armario blanco y me mostraba las bellas piezas.

— ¿Cuál elige, Lelouch-sama?- no sabía cuál elegir, hasta que vi un kimono de mangas largas en color blanco con líneas y espirales en tonos oscuros. Le señalé con timidez el que quería y me lo dejó en la cama mientras iba por un obi oscuro. Me ayudó a ponérmelo junto a un pantalón de seda y ropa interior adecuada. Me cepilló con cuidado el cabello y después acomodó un par de vendas.

—Ya casi son las tres, debemos bajar al comedor Lelouch-sama.

—Y-yo no iré a comer- la mujer se detuvo abruptamente mientras me veía sorprendida.

—P-ero debe bajar, necesita comer.

—No tengo hambre, puede decirle a Suzaku-san que no bajaré a comer.

Cecil-san apenada se marchó de inmediato trabé la puerta con todo lo que podía, no iría a bajar por las palabras que me dijo ya que no tengo el valor de mirar a Suzaku. Mi corazón latía de manera veloz por el temor que sentía en esos instantes mientras volvía a la cama, la cual tendí como pude. Minutos después escuché unos golpes fuertes en la puerta al igual que forzaban a querer abrirla.

—¡Lelouch, abre la puerta en este mismo instante! ¡Te dije que bajaras al comedor!

Los gritos de Suzaku me asustaron demasiado mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras, los objetos y muebles temblaban por los empujones que le daba a la pobre puerta.

—No tengo hambre.

Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que la puerta se cimbrara de más fuertes golpes.

—¡Lelouch! ¡Escúchame bien: te doy cinco segundos para que abras esa puerta o la romperé!

—¡Suzaku! ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto!- esa era la voz de su sensei y por la fuerza con la que golpeaba la puerta pronto la abriría así que lo único que atiné fue a esconderme dentro del baño.

Escuche más golpes y después de un rato ya no se escuchó nada. No pensé que durara tanto. Después de un par de minutos salí del baño y vi que había conseguido ladear una silla que había puesto, di un par de pasos para atrás hasta que me topé con algo duro. Di un leve grito y al voltearme vi a Suzaku parado detrás de mí y mirándome no de manera muy feliz que digamos.

— ¿Por qué te encerraste?

Le miré con los ojos dilatados por el miedo mientras daba pasos retrocediendo torpemente y él dando pasos hacia adelante.

— ¿C-como entraste?

—Por la ventana, pero eso es irrelevante.- choqué con la pared quedando atrapado entre ella y Suzaku- Vas a bajar conmigo ahora.

—No quiero.

—Tú lo pediste.

En un rápido movimiento, y sin esperármelo, me puso en su hombro cargándome como un saco de papas, pataleé y manoteé sin éxito mientras Suzaku quitaba las cosas y abría la puerta mientras caminaba como si nada.

—¡ ¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame por favor!

Seguí pataleando y golpeando su espalda con mis puños pero fue en vano, mientras bajábamos por las escaleras vi varios retratos de un hombre muy parecido a Suzaku junto a una mujer muy bella, que debo suponer era su madre. Al llegar al mencionado comedor escuché varias exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de las personas presentes. Suzaku me bajó al llegar a un extremo de la meza y me sentó rápidamente en una silla viendo mis intenciones de querer huir.

—No te vas a parar de esta silla hasta que termines, ¿Entendiste?

Me mordí los labios mientras mis mejillas se tornaban rojas por la vergüenza ya que ahí estaban sus acompañantes: Cecil-san me miraba con pena y condescendencia, su sensei me miraba amigable y con comprensión, Kallen-san me miraba entre apenada y nerviosa, Shōgo-san y Lloyd-san compartían miradas de complicidad mientras que la otra persona presente, Kaguya-san me miraba con molestia y hasta puedo decir hastío. Me sentía tan incómodo por la situación, quería salirme de ahí pero la mirada de Suzaku, el cual estaba a mi lado, me lo impedía y era capaz de traerme de vuelta si lo intentaba. Pronto trajeron la comida, la cual consistía en sopa miso, onigiris y sukiyaki, y de beber un té helado de sakura. Junté mis manos de manera inconsciente y susurré _Itadakimasu_ haciendo que los presentes me miraran asombrados. Un carraspeó por parte de Suzaku los distrajo y después de hacer lo mismo procedieron a comer. Por suerte, Sayoko-san me había enseñado a como comer apropiadamente con palillos y demás en cuanto de gastronomía japonesa, no estaba tan perdido.

La comida estaba deliciosa, no por así decir del tenso ambiente. Simplemente era muy incómodo, sentía las miradas de Suzaku durante todo ese tiempo. Afortunadamente el tormento acabó y al empezar a pararse todos, a como pude, me salí corriendo ignorando el dolor punzante de mi tobillo.

—¡Lelouch!

Pude escuchar el grito enojado de Suzaku desde el comedor. Ahora sí que no regresaría, estaba en el borde de las escaleras mientras vi como alguien salía del comedor: era el sensei de Suzaku. Traté de subir las escaleras pero mi tobillo ya no aguantaba así que me senté un poco. Escuché pasos venir así que si era necesario irme arrastrando lo haría.

— ¡Espere Lelouch-sama!

Me detuve al ver que no era Suzaku sino su sensei, no sé porque pero me daba un aire de confianza su presencia. Al verme dio un respingo y con cuidado me cogió en brazos para llevarme de nuevo a la habitación de Suzaku. Me dejó en la cama mientras iba hacia uno de los muebles enormes de la habitación sacando unas píldoras.

—Tómelas, le ayudarán con el dolor.

Asentí agradeciéndole en silencio tomando las píldoras y un vaso con agua que me daba, las engullí y bebí toda el agua.

—Debo encargarme de un pequeño asunto, Lelouch-sama, si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo.

El hombre salió y me quedé solo, suspiré mirando como el tiempo transcurría lentamente en aquella habitación. Pasaron un par de horas. Hasta que la noche se hizo presente. Me asomé por el balcón de la habitación mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas y a la luna brillas desde el punto más alto, suspiré bajando la vista y notando que había un árbol de cerezas colindando perfectamente con el balcón a través de unas gruesas ramas, y lo que me hacía querer ir ahí era que el árbol estaba repleto de rojas y apetitosas cerezas.

Lentamente subí una pierna al borde del balcón, sin importarme la altura de tres pisos aproximadamente, y después la otra para deslizarme por la gruesa rama y pararme en ella apoyándome en las otras más pequeñas. Tambaleante caminé sobre ellas hasta que caí de sentón en la rama provocando que el árbol se sacudiera un poco y tirara varias frutas. Escuché murmullos provenir de abajo y me asomé curioso en dicha dirección para ver quién era.

—¡Lelouch! ¡¿Qué rayos haces allá arriba?!

Era Suzaku el cual me miraba entre asustado y enojado, me asusté al instante queriéndome mover pero alzó una mano señalándome de inmediato.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! ¡Voy a subir!

Tragué saliva en cuanto dijo eso y más cuando lo vi tratando de subir el árbol hasta donde me encontraba yo, sentí mi corazón latir con más fuerza retumbando en mi pecho al verlo estar a unas ramas de donde yo estaba. Ambos estábamos ya cerca uno del otro.

— ¿Me quieres explicar porque estas en este árbol? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo? Aun estas lastimado, pudiste caerte y ahora si matarte.

Comenzó su regaño de nuevo haciéndome enfadar, quería gritarle pero no encontraba el valor ni las palabras adecuadas para ello. Suzaku me confundía mucho, los sentimientos que me causaba hacían estragos en mi interior sin saber que hacer o decidir. Sin ser consciente, solo pude ver a Suzaku sentarse a mi lado para hacerme verlo a la cara.

—No vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu vida, Lelouch, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te dolería mucho si algo me pasara?

—Sí, sin duda alguna.

Miré con sorpresa sus ojos esmeraldas creyendo encontrar algún tipo de mentira o engaño, pero no, sus orbes esmeraldas reflejaban sentimientos puros y verdaderos. Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos sin despegar nuestras miradas ni emitir ni una sola palabra: verde contra violeta.

—Lelouch, lamento mucho haberte hecho esto, no sé qué me pasó- me pasó una mano entre los cabellos acariciándolos sin yo rechazar el contacto- nunca me pasó por la mente esto, mi plan era vengarme de tu padre, hacerle pagar por todo el daño que me causó hace años.

—Entonces no te conviertas en alguien como él, no cometas sus mismos errores- pasé mi mano sobre la que tenía en mi cabeza- no lastimes más inocentes por cometer un mismo error.

—La verdad, Lelouch, no me arrepiento de haberte llevado.

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapó de mis labios, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas mientras desviaba mi mirada y luego él con su otra mano tomó mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirara de vuelta. Con su otro brazo me apegó a él abrazándome suavemente y escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello.

—No deseo que te vayas, Lelouch, no quiero dejarte ir.

Eso me desarmó por completo, la manera en que lo dijo, la forma en la que me tenía abrazado, no podía con eso. No podía con ello, Suzaku, ¿Qué me has hecho? Me recargué también en el dejándome llevar por el momento.

—Y-yo tampoco quiero irme Suzaku.

Su abrazó se hizo más fuerte, pero con delicadeza, como si se alegrara por la noticia, ya no podía negar mis sentimientos por él, ya no podía más. Nos acomodamos de forma en que él me tenía abrazado en su regazo y yo tenía recargada mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando sus fuertes y rápidos latidos. Mirábamos las estrellas desde esa rama, una magnifica vista.

—Traté de odiarte, Lelouch, traté pero no pude, mi corazón se negó a odiarte.

Sus palabras me llegaron al alma mientras me acurrucaba en él, me olvidé por un momento del mundo, de mi padre, de mis hermanos, de todo. Ahora solo existíamos Suzaku y yo. No había venganzas ni guerra de por medio, solo nosotros dos.

—No lo hagas entonces, no me odies, porque yo tampoco puedo odiarte.

Volteé mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo muy cerca del mío, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido por nuestra repentina cercanía y en un momento sin pensarlo, sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba llevar y respondía a su beso entre abriendo mis labios, mis manos viajaron a su cabello enredando mis dedos en ellos sintiendo su sedosidad y suavidad, Suzaku por su parte sostenía mi nuca y la tenía levantada profundizando el beso.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, ambos estábamos con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas rojas. Con una sonrisa, Suzaku depositó un beso en mi frente y volvimos a nuestra posición anterior a la del beso.

—No quiero parecer precipitado, Lelouch, déjame conocerte, déjame conquistarte, déjame demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

Reí levemente acurrucándome más en su pecho y sonriendo al posar mi mano sobre la suya.

—Sí, Suzaku, puedes hacerlo.

El me apretujó contra si besando mis cabellos y entrelazando su mano con la mía, miramos las estrellas por un amplio rato, Suzaku cortó unas cerezas de las ramas y las comimos, hasta atiborrarnos de estas.

—Ya es hora de ir a la cama, Lelouch, además de que está refrescando un poco.

Suzaku deshizo su agarre mientras se deslizaba por las ramas con maestría, como si esto lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces, y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba en el suelo. Después de verme desde ahí, extendió sus brazos llamando mi atención.

—Salta Lelouch.

Negué asustado, la altura era grande y sinceramente era algo alocado por hacer.

—Vamos, salta, te atraparé. Confía en mí.

Tembloroso asentí mientras me balanceaba para adelante dándome valor y cerré los ojos mientras soltaba un grito cuando caía de la rama, Suzaku me había atrapado en sus brazos sosteniéndome con fuerza y delicadeza. Me llevó en brazos hasta su habitación donde dormí en sus brazos de nueva cuenta.

Unas suaves caricias en mi rostro me fueron despertando al mismo tiempo en que me removía no queriendo despertar, estaba muy cómodo entre las sabanas de seda y entre las mullidas almohadas. Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y al momento en que lo hacía me topé con un par de ojos azules en vez de ser verdes.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Solté un grito tan fuerte que la persona que tenía frente a mi retrocedió alzando sus manos en señal de paz mientras yo buscaba a Suzaku por toda la alcoba con la mirada.

— ¡Tranquila, pequeña belleza! ¡Vengo en son de paz! Vaya, nunca pensé que Suzaku tuviera a un doncel tan bonito y tan sensual.

El chico en cuestión es un rubio alto, de piel un poco bronceada y ojos azules, un tanto musculoso y vestía como un caballero. La puerta del baño se abrió de manera violenta mientras de ella salía Suzaku recién salido de bañar, con una toalla anudada a la cintura mostrando su musculatura y con una arma de mira laser. Miró al extraño y dándole una mirada fiera antes de apuntarle y cargar el arma al mismo tiempo.

—Gino, fue un gusto haberte conocido.

**_Reviews porfavor :D gracias por leer hasta la proxima_**


	9. Coraza caída, inician los celos

_Hola, chikas de fanfiction!_

_Mil gracias por sus reviews ahorita se los contesto_

_Lejh: gracias por el primer review! No, no eres una acosadora hehehehe me alegra que te interese mucho el fic jejeje sino mejor comenta por fanfic tu review es bienvenido! Jejejjeje al emperador le dara un ataque muahahahaha pero mas delante porque la cosa se pone buena jjijijijijiji mmmm ahora viene Suzu a hablar jjejejee_

_Riruka: gracias chika! Tienes razón con lo del beso, y mas en ese árbol ajuaaaaaaaaaaa mmm Kaguya anda mal hehehhehehe cuidado con ella, Gin, hay Gino muahahahaha_

_ : gracias por el review, mas lindura ahora narrada por Suzu-chan jejejejejeje estará el cap lleno de ternura awwwwwwwwwww_

_Marielsonar: gracias por tu review :D jejejjee habrá mas Suzalulu conforme el fic avance lleno de romance ternura y mas ternura! Mm Kaguya, pronto se sabra porque no lo quiere aunque muchas ya sospechan por qué Jejejejeje, jeje sip un doncel es como un hermafrodita son términos similares aclarando tu duda ya va la conty!_

_Isabel: jejej gracias por tu review, jejeje Suzu ya se le quitara la maña de darle problemas a Lulu Jejejeje, ay Gino lo que causaras muhahahahahahah_

_Lolel: Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te guste mucho el fic y tus halagos sobre mi manera de escribir mil gracias, ya viene el cap nuevo!_

_Sin demás y para no extenderme como verdolaga xD les dejo el cap nuevo adelante!_

Coraza caída, inician los celos

Desperté en la mañana por unos golpes leves en la puerta, gruñí molesto ya que no quería despertarme y menos porque tenía abrazado a Lelouch, se veía tan hermoso dormido. Murmuré un adelante lo suficiente alto para que me escucharan y lo suficiente bajo para no despertar a Lelouch. Una mucama entró y al vernos chilló extasiada. ¿Qué acaso las mucamas de mi palacio eran fujoshis?

—Shh, vas a despertarle, ¿Qué pasa?

—S-Suzaku-sama, Toudou-sama requiere que vaya a su despacho- la pobre tartamudeó roja mientras nos miraba con ojos fantasiosos, le indique con la cabeza que saliera mientras suspiraba soñadora al salir. Con cuidado me desprendí de Lelouch mientras este se removía sin despertarse, lo arropé con las sabanas mientras me cambiaba rápido para ir al despacho. Le dejé una nota en la mesa de té y de nuevo le besé la frente al salir, algo importante debía decirme mi sensei.

Al llegar a mi despacho todos mis caballeros estaban ahí, mi sensei me daba unas miradas muy feas mientras yo tomaba asiento en mi escritorio.

—Supongo tienes más noticias para mí, ¿Cierto Lloyd?- le espeté entrelazando mis manos y ladeando la cabeza mientras optaba por beber un poco de sake, pero mi sensei me quitó la botella antes de querer abrirla.

—Tan suspicaz como siempre, mi querido emperador. Tiene toda la razón, he descubierto mucho más acerca del emperador de Britannia- Lloyd volvió a conectar el proyector de mi oficina con su portátil mientras Cecile-san lo ayudaba, pronto se proyectaron más imágenes de la familia real de Britannia- bien, como es ya sabido, el emperador ante el mundo muestra que tiene ocho hijos. Aunque la pequeña Nunally es la más pequeña y tierna, es la hija menos favorita del monarca. He descubierto otro sucio secreto acerca de este bastardo emperador: el provocó el accidente de su tercera esposa.

Nos quedamos de piedra al escuchar esto, especialmente yo, porque no me esperaba esto. Kallen junto con Shōgo escupieron el té que bebían, Kaguya chilló asustada mientras que mi sensei apretaba los puños de coraje.

—La historia es curiosa y peculiar: tres años después de que la emperatriz Marianne muriera, el emperador contrajo nupcias con Loraine ci Britannia, la dama era muy bella pero no le llegaba a los talones a la belleza de la difunta emperatriz, si bien era buena y amable, simplemente no sustituiría nunca a la bella Marianne. El emperador solo la tenía como una esposa de adorno, nunca la amaría como a su único y verdadero amor. Y dos años más tarde, nació la pequeña Nunally. Aquí viene lo macabro del asunto: la emperatriz no tenía ni idea de la existencia de Lelouch.

"Si bien los hijos del emperador la estimaban porque era buena con ellos, aun resentían la perdida de la bella Marianne, amaban a su hermanita pequeña como nunca pero la nueva emperatriz notaba un hueco. El emperador se desaparecía por días y días del palacio imperial, alegando que debía ir al palacio del sur por unos asuntos que tenía ahí. La emperatriz empezó a sospechar pensando que su marido la engañaba así que decidió seguirle.

"Llegó al palacio del sur, tuvo que esperar escondida en una pequeña posada hasta que el emperador se marchó del palacio. Ella entró yendo directamente a los jardines esperando encontrar a la amante de turno pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa: encontró al pequeño Lelouch jugando con unos pequeños patos. La dama cayó ante los encantos del pequeño príncipe siendo víctima de su dulce inocencia. El pequeño no sabía quién era ella pero se sentía a gusto con ella ya que le empezó a platicar acerca de las cosas de afuera, como era la vida, ya que el pequeño Lelouch lo desconocía. El dulce pequeño le pidió que lo llevara a conocer ese mundo y la dama accedió.

"Curiosamente había un festival y la emperatriz aprovechó para llevar al pequeño a un poblado muy pequeño y cercano al palacio, el niño se divertía mucho viendo las luces y a las personas. La dama se distrajo y el pequeño se extravió, ella lo buscó desesperada hasta que lo encontró un par de horas después. No se sabe que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo pero ella se lo llevó de nuevo al palacio.

"Ella llegó al palacio imperial como si nada sin levantar sospechas, y un día después el emperador salió apurado en dirección al palacio del sur: el pequeño Lelouch había enfermado de gravedad, había pescado un resfriado que se transformó en una fatal neumonía. El emperador estaba furioso y exigió respuestas de inmediato, las mucamas alegaron diciendo que la emperatriz había estado ahí y ella lo había llevado al festival. El emperador rabioso con la emperatriz solo aguardó hasta que su pequeño recobrara la salud y después iría a realizar sus planes.

"Alguien había alertado a la dama acerca de los planes del emperador, ella quiso huir debido al miedo que tenía y se llevó a la pequeña Nunally en una de las naves del imperio, pero el emperador fue más rápido y listo, saboteó la nave y provocó el accidente. La dama se llevó el secreto de la existencia de Lelouch a la tumba.

Abrí mis ojos como platos por la información: este tipo es un monstruo, un maldito psicópata demente, un enfermo desquiciado que no se tentaría el corazón para proteger y matar a todo aquel que se acercara a su pequeño hijo.

"Eso no es todo, la pequeña Nunally había sobrevivido pero quedó mal y el emperador trató de terminar lo que empezó más sin embargo no lo hizo, no se sabe la razón aun de porque no la mató pero si la llevó al palacio del sur donde estaba Lelouch, era la perfecta compañía: una niña ciega y lisiada no lo vería y jamás revelaría su existencia.

—Es un cerdo enfermo, ha llegado demasiado lejos- Kallen se quitó una lagrima de su mejilla por lo que había escuchado, apreté los dientes y los puños del coraje.

—Lo mejor del asunto es lo que sigue: la obsesión del maldito por la conquista- siguió Lloyd prosiguiendo con la presentación- resulta que la conquista del mundo es una promesa.

—¿Una promesa? ¿Es una broma? ¿Una promesa a quién?- Shōgo estaba confundido y asqueado, Lloyd se ajustó los lentes al momento de proseguir.

—Una promesa a su amada Marianne: él le había prometido que ella tendría el mundo a sus pies, le daría el mundo entero literalmente: conquistaría cada país, cada nación, cada continente, por su amada. Pero al morir la bella dama, la promesa pasó a su pequeño hijo, a su rosa de Britannia.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¡Así que el causante de todo esto es ese príncipe! ¡No deberíamos dejarle vivir!- bramó Kaguya levantándose de inmediato, una rabia afloró en mi por sus palabras con intenciones de dañar a Lelouch pero antes de ello, mi sensei sacó sus sables y la arrinconó a una pared.

—Te atreves a tocarlo y te mataré Kaguya.

—N-no se atrevería sensei, Suzaku onii-sama, ayúdame, sensei defiende al enemigo- chilló Kaguya soltándose del agarre de mi sensei pero lo que no se esperó fue que yo la apuntara con mi arma y mi espada.

—La misma advertencia te hago yo Kaguya: no me importa que seas uno de mis caballeros y que seas una parienta lejana, si te atreves a hacerle daño a Lelouch, yo mismo haré que tus ojos no vean otro amanecer. Todo aquel que se atreva a intentar siquiera lastimar a Lelouch, lo aniquilaré, lo destrozaré a tal grado que ni los buitres querrán acercarse a sus cadáveres.

Mis caballeros se quedaron de piedra por mis palabras pero no me arrepiento, no iba a permitir que dañaran a Lelouch. Mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a tocarlo.

Después mis caballeros se marcharon a diferentes encargos mientras yo me quedaba en mi despacho con mi sensei, el cual se sirvió una copa de sake y me sirvió otra a mí.

—Vaya, Suzaku, veo que has cambiado de opinión con respecto a Lelouch-sama- mi sensei me miró entre enojado y divertido mientras yo bebía la copa con un ligero sonrojo-y por lo visto dormiste con él.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar, sensei.

—No te atrevas a jugar con él, Suzaku, no juegues con sus sentimientos porque no tendré piedad contigo- escupí el sake mirando atónito a mi sensei, vaya que se tomó muy en serio su promesa a la madre de Lelouch.

—No dañaría a Lelouch de esa manera, no podría hacerlo- miré hacia la ventana cruzándome de brazos pensando en él, nunca podría dañarlo- el solo pensarlo me asquea.

—No pensé que cayeras tan rápido en tu propio juego- le miré confuso por ello y el simplemente se alzó de hombros- el cazador resultó cazado. En pocas palabras: acabaste enamorado de Lelouch-sama.

—¿A quién quiero engañar? Supuse que tarde o temprano lo descubrirías, sensei, no sé qué me pasó pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, me hice tan dependiente de su presencia desde la primera vez que lo vi.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—No lo dejaré ir, no pienso dejarlo ir. Quiero protegerlo, ese enfermo psicópata que tiene por padre no lo volverá a ver nunca más.- jamás dejaría a Lelouch en manos de ese loco- quisiera demostrarle que jamás le haría daño,

—Pues demuéstraselo, mocoso, porque te daré un voto de mi confianza- si fuera chibi saltaría de gusto, en eso entró Cecile-san luciendo muy nerviosa sin Lelouch. ¿Sin Lelouch?

—Un momento, Cecile-san, ¿Dónde está Lelouch?

—Él d-dijo que no tiene hambre, no v-vendrá.

Una vena brotó de mi sien y a esta se le sumaron más: si había algo que no toleraba era que no siguieran mis órdenes y el que Lelouch me desobedeciera me crispaba los nervios. Salí casi corriendo en dirección a mi habitación con mi sensei y mis caballeros pisándome los talones, volé prácticamente las escaleras, este niño me iba a escuchar. Al estar frente a la puerta y al querer abrirla noté que estaba cerrada y aparte vi por una pequeña ranura que había un montón de cosas amontonadas. Golpeé con fuerza la puerta tratando de abrirla.

—¡Lelouch, abre la puerta en este mismo instante! ¡Te dije que bajaras al comedor!

Grité empujando la puerta con todas mis fuerzas a sabiendas de que era inútil, aun asi seguiría intentándolo.

—No tengo hambre.

Escuché decir de Lelouch con voz tímida y asustada, un tic surgió en mi ojo y seguí aporreando la puerta.

—¡Lelouch! ¡Escúchame bien: te doy cinco segundos para que abras esa puerta o la romperé!

—¡Suzaku! ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto!- mi sensei me dio un zape mientras me detenía y escuché una puerta cerrarse desde adentro.

—Genial, ahora se encerró en el baño.

—Debería ser más gentil, majestad, Lelouch-sama está muy asustado con la actitud que usted se carga- Cecile-san me miró de manera reprobatoria, aunque con esa actitud Lelouch me saca de mis casillas. Lloyd rió junto a Shōgo y los fulminé con la mirada.

—Majestad, esto se parece a la bella y a la bestia- Shōgo palmeó mi hombro y le di un zape por su comparación tan idiota.

—Solo falta que hagamos el show en la cocina cuando nuestra Bella baje resignada a comer- Lloyd silbó y mi enojo subió hasta las nubes.

—Ya cállense, par de imbéciles- lo bueno que Kallen me entendía y les pateó al par sus cabezas. Pero esto no se quedaría así: Lelouch saldría de esa habitación a las buenas o a las malas.

Caminé a la habitación de al lado sin hacer mucho ruido, después de indicarles que se bajaran, y salí por el balcón y justo como lo pensaba: el balcón de este lado y el de mi habitación concordaban. Salté si hacer mucho ruido y vi cuando Lelouch ya estaba fuera del baño: se veía relativamente hermoso en ese kimono blanco de líneas y espirales oscuras. Sonreí malignamente cuando empezó a retroceder y me coloqué detrás de él hasta que chocó conmigo. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato y soltando un grito lentamente se giró para verme demasiado asustado.

— ¿Por qué te encerraste?

Le espeté molesto mientras caminaba hacia él haciéndolo retroceder, pobre estaba muerto del miedo.

— ¿C-como entraste?

—Por la ventana, pero eso es irrelevante.- lo hice retroceder a tal grado que chocó con la pared, no tenía escapatoria: estaba entre la pared y mi cuerpo- Vas a bajar conmigo ahora.

—No quiero.

—Tú lo pediste.

Muy bien Lelouch. En un rápido movimiento lo cargué en mi hombro como si de un bulto se tratara procurando no lastimarle, él de inmediato empezó a protestar a base de golpes y patadas nada fuertes mientras yo satisfecho empezaba a quitar las cosas de la puerta.

—¡ ¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame por favor!

Él siguió protestando en el camino más sin embargo después se rindió, caminé victorioso por el pasillo y las escaleras hasta que llegamos al comedor donde todos me vieron con sorpresa, me encaminé hacia la cabecera de la meza y bajé a Lelouch sentándolo a mi lado antes de que se escapara porque era obvio que lo haría.

—No te vas a parar de esta silla hasta que termines, ¿Entendiste?

Le espeté y Lelouch se puso rojo del coraje y tragándose sus palabras desvió la mirada, reí por dentro: parecía un gatito enojón. Mi sensei me pateó por debajo de la meza desaprobando mis medios, la comida fue traía y servida y Lelouch me sorprendió a mí y a todos los presentes cuando agradeció por la comida en japonés. Carraspeé para que no se incomodara por nuestra reacción y procedimos a lo mismo y a comer: había una tensión demasiado grande y acentuada en el comedor, no despegué mi mirada de Lelouch en toda la comida y este parecía el más incómodo con esto. Al acabar la comida Lelouch salió disparado del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Lelouch!

Grité molesto ya que Lelouch no debería correr, iba a salir de tras de él pero mi sensei me detuvo.

—Yo iré, tu ve a calmarte.

Salí del comedor en dirección al jardín sintiéndome furioso y molesto, rayos, esto me estaba sobrepasando. Me senté debajo del cerezo para pensar con claridad. Debía poner en claro mis sentimientos porque no podía continuar de esta manera, quería mi venganza pero no acosta de la vida de Lelouch. Lelouch, un pequeño ángel, hijo de un auténtico demonio. Él no tenía la culpa de nada, solo la culpa de ser la más preciada adoración de ese maldito enfermo.

"Mi pequeño ángel, tan frágil y tan inocente, mi amada rosa de Britannia, ya no de ese maldito, ahora es mía. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi en ese jardín, desde el primer momento en que escuché su voz, me enamoré de él, sufrí tanto cuando tuvo esa crisis y yo impotente no pude hacer nada por ayudarle; una rabia infinita se apoderó de mi cuando su padre lo tomó en brazos rogándole que despertara, ese debí haber sido yo, yo debí llevarte en brazos y resguardarte. Eso impulsó más mi deseo de llevarte conmigo.

"Al verte dormido en esa cama, quise tenerte en mis brazos, dormitando en ellos. Al ver tu semblante asustado me sentí un poco culpable y más por causarte todas estas preocupaciones innecesarias. Cuando lo encontré herido me sentí tan pésimo por permitirlo, no quería que él me viera como un monstruo. Quería que Lelouch formara parte de mi vida, lo quería en mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Escuché un ruido provenir del árbol y unas cuantas cerezas me cayeron en la cabeza, fruncí el ceño y levantándome miré hacia arriba para ver que ocurría: Lelouch estaba en las ramas de arriba sentado temblorosamente. Me agazapé como un gato, de nuevo Lelouch se ponía en peligro.

—¡Lelouch! ¡¿Qué rayos haces allá arriba?!

Le grité y este al verme se espantó más, vi sus intenciones de moverse y lo señalé de inmediato: si hacia un movimiento en falso se caería y se mataría.

—¡Ni se te ocurra moverte! ¡Voy a subir!

Empecé a trepar por el árbol de manera rápida, no iba a permitir que Lelouch se lastimara de nuevo. Subí con agilidad recordando en mis momentos de niñez cuando lo hacía al esconderme de mi sensei, buenos recuerdos. Llegué a donde estaba Lelouch, el pobre se veía muy aterrorizado como si estuviese viendo al demonio mismo.

— ¿Me quieres explicar porque estas en este árbol? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerlo? Aun estas lastimado, pudiste caerte y ahora si matarte.

No pude callarme por ello, estaba molesto y enojado al pensar en que si no lo hubiese visto, se hubiese caído. No me lo perdonaría nunca. Lelouch se veía avergonzado, frustrado y molesto. Me senté a su lado haciendo que me viera, conectando nuestras miradas.

—No vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu vida, Lelouch, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te dolería mucho si algo me pasara?

—Sí, sin duda alguna.

No podía retener eso más dentro de mí por mucho tiempo. Lelouch se veía realmente sorprendido por mis palabras, nuestras miradas libraban una intensa batalla, ¿Quién cedería? ¿Quién de los dos caería primero ante el otro?

—Lelouch, lamento mucho haberte hecho esto, no sé qué me pasó- me rendí ante mi encantador ángel acariciando sus cabellos sin que Lelouch hiciese algo para evitarlo- nunca me pasó por la mente esto, mi plan era vengarme de tu padre, hacerle pagar por todo el daño que me causó hace años.

—Entonces no te conviertas en alguien como él, no cometas sus mismos errores- me replicó dulcemente posando su mano sana por sobre la mía que estaba en él- no lastimes más inocentes por cometer un mismo error.

—La verdad, Lelouch, no me arrepiento de haberte llevado.

Lelouch gritó levemente asustado, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y desvió su mirada, eso significó mucho para mí: con mi otra mano tomé su barbilla haciendo que me mirara, sin resistirlo lo apegué con mi brazo a mí y escondí mi rostro en su cuello sintiendo su cuerpo ponerse inquieto.

—No deseo que te vayas, Lelouch, no quiero dejarte ir.

Ya no podía más, el caballero se doblegó ante su rey. Lelouch, estaba rendido a tus pies, dispuesto a hacer lo que tu desees, lo haría sin siquiera pensarlo. Estoy preso de tu hechizo, estoy preso por ese amor tan efímero que te tengo. Sentí como en se recargó en mi imitando mis acciones.

—Y-yo tampoco quiero irme Suzaku.

Sus palabras hicieron acelerar mi corazón y dándole paz a mi alma, su respuesta me había dado una felicidad que nunca creí tener. Estaba feliz, muy inmensamente feliz. Lentamente volteé a Lelouch situándolo en mi regazo y haciendo que se recargara en mí, estaba tan dichoso por tenerlo entre mis brazos disfrutando de una magnifica vista del manto estelar en la noche, la luna y las estrellas lo perfeccionaban todo.

—Traté de odiarte, Lelouch, traté pero no pude, mi corazón se negó a odiarte.

Me olvidé de mi venganza en ese instante, únicamente tenía lugar mis pensamientos Lelouch. No había una guerra ni una sed de sangre, solo él y yo.

—No lo hagas entonces, no me odies, porque yo tampoco puedo odiarte.

Le miré con ilusión y pronto su rostro encontró al mío, ambos ya frente a frente, yo por mi parte con el corazón a mil por hora, con las emociones a flor de piel, no podía resistirme más. Sin decidirlo pausadamente le besé, sus labios tan suaves y finos como la seda me sabían a gloria, me sentía en el paraíso, y aún más cuando Lelouch correspondía a mi beso enredando sus dedos en mis cabellos, yo tomé su cabeza alzándola un poco más. Nuestros labios danzaban en un baile lento y apasionado, hasta que el aire nos fue necesario y tuvimos que romper el beso. Ambos estábamos en las mismas condiciones: con las mejillas rojas y con las respiraciones aceleradas. No pude evitar sonreir y besar su frente cariñosamente logrando una suave sonrisa en su rostro que para mí lo era todo Volvimos a nuestra posición anterior al beso sintiéndome muy satisfecho.

—No quiero parecer precipitado, Lelouch, déjame conocerte, déjame conquistarte, déjame demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

Me sentí como un tonto enamorado al decirle eso pero eso era: un tonto enamorado. Escuché su suave risa mientras ponía una de sus manos en la mía dándome confianza.

—Sí, Suzaku, puedes hacerlo.

Eso literalmente me mandó al cielo, por fin lo que estaba deseando se haría realidad. Lo abracé apegándolo a mí y besando sus cabellos los cuales olían a jazmines- Cecile-san sabe que me encanta ese aroma-mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía, juré escuchar unos ruidos raros y supuse que Lelouch tendría hambre así que corté cerezas y comimos muchas de estas. Después el clima empezó hacerse y aunque el ambiente fuese todo lo romántico que se pueda, no podíamos quedarnos más, no quería que Lelouch pescara un resfrío.

—Ya es hora de ir a la cama, Lelouch, además de que está refrescando un poco.

Me desplacé hacia abajo con rapidez y destreza hasta aterrizar con firmeza en el suelo, me sacudí las ropas y vi a Lelouch para después indicarle con mis brazos que saltara.

—Salta Lelouch.

Mi ángel negó con miedo, se veía tan lindo asustado. Le sonreí animándolo a la vez.

—Vamos, salta, te atraparé. Confía en mí.

Lelouch asintió no muy confiado hasta que después de muchos balanceos se dejó caer soltando un grito, me apresuré y lo atrapé en mis brazos. Después lo llevé a mi habitación para que descansase, no me pude resistir y ambos dormimos apenas estuvimos en mi cama, Lelouch cayó rendido en mis brazos.

Al día siguiente el despertar fue lo mejor, con mi bello ángel en mis brazos, no podía pedir más. Lentamente me levanté para darme un baño ya que tenía unos pequeños asuntos pendientes y quería estar relajado. El baño en la tina fue muy reconfortante, y mientras me anudaba una toalla para seguir secándome un grito aterrado de Lelouch me alertó de sobremanera.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

De inmediato cogí mi arma verificando que tuviera balas, Lelouch podría estar en peligro.

— ¡Tranquila, pequeña belleza! ¡Vengo en son de paz! Vaya, nunca pensé que Suzaku tuviera a un doncel tan bonito y tan sensual.

Esa voz era inconfundible: era la de mí ahora no tan querido amigo y mano derecha Gino Weinberg, esas palabras encendieron unas alarmas dentro de mí y abrí la puerta de mi baño hecho una fiera viendo la situación ante mis ojos: Lelouch estaba asustado mirando con horror a Gino el cual solo alzaba sus manos no muy lejos de mi ángel. Una expresión psicópata se instaló en mi cara mientras cargaba el arma y apuntaba a Gino, ese infeliz no vería otro amanecer.

—Gino, fue un gusto haberte conocido.

MIENTRAS EN BRITANNIA

Cornelia junto a sus hermanos mayores se alistaban en sus respectivos Knightmares alistándose para partir, solo irían ellos ya que Odisseus debía quedarse con su padre mientras que Clovis y Carline cuidaban a la pequeña Nunally.

—Hermana, estamos listos, ¿Alguna otra orden?

A pesar de ser mayor, Guinevere sabía de la destreza de Cornelia como general y era ella quien comandaba a las fuerzas armadas. En efecto, había más de diez mil soldados esperando una respuesta de la bella dama.

—Schneizel, ve al sur; Euphi, tu ve al este, Guinevere ve al oeste y yo iré al norte, si ven de inmediato algo sospechoso me lo hacen saber.

—Lo haremos, Cornelia, Lulu-chan pronto estará de nuevo con nosotros- Euphemia luciendo un poco más animada subió a su Knightmare con ayuda de Schneizel.

—Clovis junto Carline trataran de rastrear cualquier movimiento raro de la desaparición de Lelouch, algo debemos de tener.- Schneizel subió después a su Knightmare pensando en su pequeño hermano, lo encontraría de cualquier manera. Los demás subieron a sus respectivos Knightmares y partieron mientras Cornelia desde el suyo pensaba de manera fija.

—Se valiente, mi pequeño Lulu, vamos a rescatarte y a traerte sano y salvo. Es una promesa que le hicimos a Marianne oka-sama: te protegeríamos con nuestras vidas de ser necesario. Yo Cornelia li Britannia juro que traeré a la rosa de Britannia de regreso sano y salvo y la cabeza de ese maldito bastardo que perpetuó esto.

**_Reviews, es el unico pago para mi jejejeje se los agradeceria mucho ^u^_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras les ofrezco una disculpa por el retraso pero les traigo el cap y de paso el nuevo okis. Muchas gracias a ustedes por sus reviews se les agradece un montón. **_

* * *

Después de mi frase Gino me miró con horror al ver que no estaba dudando, no me importaba que estuviese en paños menores, lo iba a matar por lo que sea que le haya hecho a mi ángel.

—Lelouch, ¿Estás bien?- el pobre asintió asustado mientras le hacía señas de venir a mí, en segundos Lelouch estaba detrás de mí mientras yo lo resguardaba, cabe mencionar que Lelouch estaba rojo como un tomate.-Hasta la vista, Gino.

—C-Cálmate Suzu-chan, n-no me mates- Gino tartamudeó mientras yo no le despegaba la mirada de encima, sonreí con maldad al momento de hacer un disparo que provocó que Gino se tirara al suelo- ¡Suzu-chan!

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle algo a Lelouch? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—¡N-nada! ¡No le hice nada a esta sensual criatura!

Esto me puso más arisco que un gato, ¿Cómo osaba a referirse a Lelouch de esa manera? Estaba dispuesto a soltarle una lluvia de balas pero de golpe entraron mi sensei y mis demás caballeros exceptuando a Kaguya.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! ¡¿Qué pasa Suzaku?! ¡¿Está bien Lelouch-sama?!

Lelouch asintió a como pudo mientras yo no dejaba de apuntar a Gino, el muy maldito me las pagaría. ¿Por qué reacciono de esta manera? Se los diré.

Gino Weinberg es mi muy querido amigo desde que pasó la invasión de Japón, crecimos juntos y tuvimos al mismo maestro. De hecho, Gino es el capitán de mis caballeros. El porqué de su ausencia es debido a que estaba de incognito en una misión especial, y no volvería hasta cierto tiempo después. Pero mi muy querido amigo tiene un gran talón de Aquiles: es un maldito casanova, un jodido conquistador tanto con las mujeres como con los donceles. Y por las miraditas depravadas que le daba a Lelouch, me hacían pensar que este último seria su más reciente presa. Y no lo iba a permitir.

—Gino, te conozco desde hace muchos años y sé que tus artimañas no funcionan conmigo.-recargué de nuevo mi arma luciendo como un demente mientras Gino temblaba como gelatina- Te doy cinco segundos para te expliques o te patearé el trasero.

El pobre tragó saliva mientras guardaba mi arma y ayudaba a Lelouch a volver a la cama verificando que no se hubiese lastimado. Rápidamente me cambie solo me quedé sin camisa ya que quería la explicación de ese imbécil.

—L-lo que pasa, Suzu-chan, es que quería darles la sorpresa de mi llegada- Gino ya más calmado empezó a explicar mientras se sentaba dignamente en mi sillón- a Kallen no podría porque me tiene idea, Shōgo menos ni a Cecile-san o Lloyd-san, el sensei estaba meditando y mejor ni lo molesto y el único que quedaba eras tú. Así que me metí sigiloso a tu habitación y te abracé mientras estabas dormido pero noté tu cuerpo muy delgado y al destapar las sabanas vi al bonito doncel de ojos de amatista, no me pude resistir a la tentación de tocarle el rostro no creyendo que fuese real. Hasta que despertó y llegamos a donde estamos.

Lelouch parecía un farol andante de los festivales de primavera, mi sensei tenía un aura oscura rodeándole aunque la mía no estaba mejor: estaba mil veces peor. Troné mis dedos y mi cuello mientras miraba como un desquiciado a Gino.

—Sensei, Cecile-san ¿Podrían cuidar a Lelouch por mí?- el par mencionado asintió mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada más tranquila a mi ángel- Volveré en un momento, Lelouch, desayunaremos juntos.

Tomando su mano y dándole un beso en ella, Lelouch me dio una de sus dulces miradas luciendo todo sonrojado al momento en que escuchábamos chillidos de éxtasis por parte de Cecile-san, Kallen y de las mucamas, además de que incluyo a Shōgo y a Lloyd, mientras yo me llevaba a rastras a Gino, le daría la paliza de su vida. Le enseñaría a mi caballero que nadie, absolutamente nadie toca a mi ángel y sale ileso.

— ¿Hay algo para el informe de hoy, Lloyd?

Estaba con mis caballeros, excepto Gino que estaba "descansando" después del encuentro que tuvimos donde le dejé en claro que Lelouch es solo mío. El desayuno con mi ángel fue de lo mejor, Lelouch es tan dulce y tan tierno, que realmente dudé mucho en hacer la reunión.

—No mucho, majestad, solo hay pequeños informes de nuestros espías acerca de movimientos sospechosos por parte de Britannia- Lloyd hojeó unos cuantos papeles y se acomodó los lentes- pero nuestros soldados ya aseguraron las fronteras y tenemos controlada la situación.- notando mi pequeña desesperación me dio una mirada pícara- Cálmese, majestad, ya pronto irá con su amado.

—Lucen tan bien juntos, son tan tiernos- chilló Cecile-san con un fondo de corazones y toda roja, confirmo: las mucamas junto a Cecile-san son unas fujoshis. Tal vez les pida ayuda para conquistar a Lelouch. Kaguya frunció el ceño y salió del despacho, tenía que estar alerta con ella porque tenía un mal presentimiento.

—No le haga caso, majestad, mejor pongámosle atención a usted y a Lelouch-sama, cuente, cuente- Kallen también andaba de fujoshi, no estaba nada mal, aunque un momento. Para que todos me miren de esa manera debe de haber algo que yo ignoro.

—¿Cuente que, Kallen?

—Ay, majestad, no se haga el ignorante, que lo vimos bien acarameladito con el príncipe Lelouch en la noche.

Shōgo me codeó mientras yo me ponía rojo como un tomate, mi sensei me sonrió de manera macabra mientras yo ya me sabía por qué estaban así.

—Eso fue mejor que el beso de Romeo y Julieta, hasta que el del titanic. Suzaku-san y Lelouch-sama, en una romántica velada en el cerezo a la luz de la luna y dándose un apasionado y dulce beso. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…

Mi sensei sostuvo a la ahora desmayada Cecile-san mientras esta fantaseaba en su imaginación con Lelouch y conmigo. Yo quería literalmente desaparecer de ahí por las miradas hostigadoras que me estaban dando. Lo bueno que Lelouch estaba en los jardines disfrutando un poco del sol y viendo extasiado mi amplio jardín japonés, sino sería víctimas de esta horda de fujoshis y fundashis. Kallen se había parado y mirado por la ventana para ver a Lelouch aunque su cara se tornó de espanto.

—Etto, majestad, ¿Dónde está Gino?

—Después de la paliza que le di por atrevido y pervertido, se quedó en su habitación y luego iría a meditar al templo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- bebí un poco de sake porque sentí algo seca la garganta y vi a Kallen ponerse más nerviosa. Lloyd se acercó a la ventana y miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Que yo sepa se medita en el templo, no en los jardines. Además de que la meditación implica relajar el cuerpo, no andar abrazando a donceles lindos como nuestro bello invitado como lo está haciendo Gino.

Las palabras de Lloyd me hicieron escupir el sake mientras corría hecho una fiera para asomarme por la ventana de mi despacho: Gino estaba de seductor abrazando de una manera no muy apta a mi ángel y este no sabía ni como zafarse. Rápidamente tomé un par de sables y mi inconfundible pistola para salir disparado con mis caballeros pisándome los talones. Al llegar al jardín, y ver la escena me la pensé: quería patearle a Gino el trasero tan fuerte que no se sentaría en semanas pero tampoco quería que Lelouch saliera lastimado. No pude evitar hacer lo que hice: me quité un zapato y se lo aventé a la cabeza a Gino. El pobre cayó noqueado con Lelouch en sus brazos, pero me importaba un comino Gino, quien me importaba era Lelouch. El cual se veía muy lindo con ese kimono rojo cereza de mangas largas con pétalos de sakura, pantalón de seda y mocasines rojizos.

—Lelouch, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo nada este depravado?- lo levanté en mis brazos mientras este negaba todo sonrojado. Escuché los chillidos de las mucamas y de mis caballeros, hasta Lloyd incluido.

—Estoy bien, Suzaku.

—Me alegro, ahora Kallen y Cecile-san te llevarán por tus medicinas y para que comas un refrigerio, estaré contigo en unos momentos- lo bajé con delicadeza mientras venia el par mencionado- si pasa algo o se te ofrece algo, no dudes en decirles.

—Vamos Lelouch-sama, además le mostraremos unos hermosos kimonos- Cecile-san se llevó junto a Kallen a Lelouch antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa. Lo iban a traer como una muñeca. Mientras me acomodaba el zapato vi como Gino se levantaba todo atarantado, ya después se hizo pequeño por el aura maligna que me rodeaba.

—S-Suzu-chan, t-tranquilo si, c-cálmate o te saldrán arrugas y Lulu-chan no te va a querer.

Después de lo que dijo lo levanté como un perrito con mis espadas queriéndolo destrozar entre mis manos, necesitaba pensar en el castigo perfecto para él para que aprendiera que a mi ángel solo lo toco YO.

—¿Cómo osas llamarlo Lulu-chan, gusano? Despídete de este mundo Gino.

—¡Detente Suzu-chan! ¡No me mates! ¡Aun tengo que darte mi informe!

—¡Estás diciéndome que esa preciosa criatura es la rosa de Britannia: el octavo hijo no reconocido del emperador de Britannia y que tú lo secuestraste!

—¡Cállate imbécil!- le di un zape por sus gritos histéricos, estábamos hablando en mi despacho porque era cierto, antes de mandarlo al infierno debía darme su informe- ¡No quiero que Lelouch se altere por esto!

—No creí que pudieras llegar tan lejos, aunque claro, yo también me lo robaría- le enseñé a mi pistola y de nuevo lo tuve domado- Por otro lado, ahora entiendo las acciones de Britannia y sé a dónde van, todo por recuperar a la rosa de Britannia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

—Suzu-chan, el emperador de Britannia está hecho una fiera y hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Lulu-chan, no importa si destruye al mundo entero, he venido para alertarte: ha mandado a los caballeros blancos, a sus hijos, por la cabeza del autor del secuestro. Juró que no descansaría hasta que el culpable esté muerto.

—No me importa a quien hayan mandado, no me van a quitar a Lelouch- di un golpe en el escritorio después de darle una mirada decidida- quitaré a quien se interponga en mi camino, Lelouch es mío. No permitiré que se lleven a mi ángel de mi lado.

—Así me gusta, Suzu-chan, y por ello te ayudaré a conquistar a esa bella florecita. Usaré todo mi potencial y mi ingenio-además de la ayuda de unos cuantos más- para que tú y Lulu-chan estén juntos. ¡Tendrán una mejor historia de amor que la de Romeo y Julieta; mejor que la de Jack y Rose y mucho mejor las de Disney! ¡Ni la bella y la bestia tendrán comparación con ustedes!

La idea me encantaba, con su ayuda- a pesar de que sea un pervertido casanova- junto a la de mis caballeros- exceptuando a Kaguya, de hecho la mandaría a una muy larga misión para que no interfiriera con mis planes-, todo sea por conquistar el dulce corazón de mi ángel. Y a propósito.

—Ni creas que se me olvidan tus acciones Gino: mereces un castigo por tus acciones depravadas- le miré sonriendo de manera macabra haciéndolo tragar saliva-así que ya tengo el castigo perfecto para ti.

—Suzu-chan todo menos eso…- Gino suplicó aferrándose a mis piernas mientras yo le llevaba unas cuantas cajas muy, pero muy grandes y vaciándolas en la meza de mi despacho-¡Noooooooo!

—Harás todo mi papeleo y escribirás 10000 planas con letra pulcra y fina con la frase "No debo tocar al ángel de mi emperador".- lo senté en una silla y lo amarré con unas cadenas para que no escapara- y no te iras hasta que termines. Ahora debo ver a Lelouch, tengo que salvarlo de las fujoshis de mi palacio- me fui caminando con una sonrisa en mis labios

—¡Suzu-chan! TToTT


	11. Chapter 11

Después de que me llevaran los dos caballeros femeninos de Suzaku me quedé con curiosidad y un poco de vergüenza, Suzaku se había comportado de una manera tan romántica y sobreprotectora conmigo. Si bien ese caballero de nombre Gino, y a como me había contado Suzaku de él, era un hombre muy apuesto y simpático, no se comparaba con Suzaku.

Suzaku es dulce, tierno, sobreprotector, amable y cariñoso, cada día que pasaba con él me enamoraba más y más. A este paso, ya no deseaba volver a Britannia, quería quedarme con Suzaku para siempre.

Dejé escapar un suspiro soñador mientras veía como las dos mujeres sacaban y sacaban kimonos y demás prendas, estábamos en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Suzaku, ya después de hacerme tomar las respetivas medicinas y cambiar mis vendajes ahora estaban todas extasiadas con los kimonos.

—Lelouch-sama, Lelouch-sama, pruébese este kimono de seda azul- Kallen me mostró un bello kimono de seda azul zafiro con líneas negras en él semejando runas, había una enorme pila de estos así que no acabaría nunca. Me ayudaron a cambiarme y terminar de arreglarme, después chillaron todas rojas. Cecile-san sacó una cámara de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a tomarme un sinfín de fotografías.

—¡Se ve tan hermoso!

—Pruébese este ahora, Lelouch-sama, resaltará su mirada- ahora Cecile-san sacó un hermoso kimono de seda color violeta oscuro de mangas largas y pantalón del mismo tono con detalles de flores de loto blancas, el obi era color blanco perla. Procedí a ponérmelo mientras volvían a chillar con más fuerza que antes.

—¡Este estará perfecto para esta noche!- chillaron el par abrazándose y con algo de sangre saliendo de sus narices.

—¿Qué habrá esta noche?

Les pregunté curioso después de haberme colocado el kimono que traía antes, las dos se miraron y rieron con nervios.

—Es una sorpresa, Lelouch-sama, no se preocupe.

Me sonrojé de inmediato sospechando un poco acerca de la sorpresa que podía ser, ya me tenía una idea parecida de lo que podría ser pero no llegaba a algo concreto. Después de veinte kimonos más quedé exhausto, afortunadamente, nos trajeron unos refrigerios que mi estómago agradeció bastante ya que tanto andarme midiendo y probando esos kimonos me dejó hambriento. Mientras las mujeres guardaban la ropa escuchamos unos golpes leves en la puerta, Kallen fue a abrir mientras Cecile-san me ayudaba a acomodarme el obi ya que me había quedado un poco desajustado.

—¿Todo bien con Lelouch, Kallen?- quien había entrado era Suzaku, ante lo cual mi corazón dio un salto y mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas, y luego se pusieron rojas cuando Suzaku posó su mirada en la mía.

—Está todo perfecto, majestad, no se preocupe. Mejor vaya con Lelouch-sama a tomar el té a los jardines. El día está precioso y perfecto para disfrutarle.

Cecile-san me empujó levemente hasta donde Suzaku, el cual ni tardo ni perezoso me extendió su brazo que lo tomara, cuando lo hice sentí un calor agradable en mi pecho, una sensación inexplicable y difícil de expresar. Caminamos del brazo hasta el jardín donde ya nos esperaban con el té y unos bocadillos dulces. Eran unas peculiares bolitas de colores en palillos largos bañadas en una salsa dulce junto a unos palitos de chocolate, fresa y vainilla. La vajilla era de porcelana con detalles de kanjis y rosas, había unas cuantas rosas frescas en un pequeño florero de cristal, también estaban unos cojines esponjosos en colores oscuros haciendo un bonito contraste con la vajilla. Suzaku me ayudó a sentarme en uno de los cojines y él pronto se sentó en el que estaba a mi lado.

—¿No sufriste mucho con Kallen y Cecile-san, Lelouch?

Su pregunta me sacó de mis cavilaciones, negué con una sonrisa mientras él procedía a servirme té en una de las tazas.

—No, solo me hicieron probarme un sinfín de kimonos, y mencionaron algo sobre esta noche- murmuré mirándolo para saber si era algo que él tenía en mente, sus manos tambalearon un poco poniéndose un poco nervioso.

—No tengo idea de lo que estén planeando- murmuró al momento de ponerle unos cubitos de azúcar a mi taza y dármela con una cuchara-Por cierto, aléjate de Gino.

—¿Por qué razón? No me parece alguien malo…

—Porque es un pervertido depravado, además de ser un casanova sin moral- reí levemente entendiendo la actitud celosa de Suzaku, el cual me miró sorprendido y le sonreí en respuesta.

—¿Estas celoso?

—Sí, no quiero que ese idiota esté cerca de ti- se acercó a mí tomando mi mano y sujetándola con delicadeza-Me retorcí de la rabia y del coraje cuando lo vi sostenerte entre sus brazos. Sé que no somos nada aun, Lelouch, pero no puedo evitar sentirme de esta manera.

Llevó mi mano a sus labios y mi rostro se tornó de un rojo chillón, sus palabras me hicieron sentir como una adolescente enamorada perdidamente, aunque Suzaku se comportara de una manera posesiva pero también protectora.

—Yo también me sentiría así si estuviera en tu lugar- desvié mi mirada por la sorpresa de haber dicho esas palabras, después la rápida mano de Suzaku sujetó mi rostro de manera delicada.

—Entonces estamos en igualdad de condiciones- acaricié su mejilla haciendo que me pusiera rojo cereza, para después tomar mis manos y sujetarlas con delicadeza-Sé que no tuvimos el mejor inicio, Lelouch, pero quisiera que lo intentáramos de la mejor manera, ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo, me parece muy bien- sonreí de manera cálida logrando que las mejillas de Suzaku se tornaran de un leve rosa.

Estuvimos hablando y charlando de temas triviales, Suzaku no me aburría para nada, al contrario, descubrimos que teníamos muchos intereses en común. Después Suzaku hizo que nos trajeran unos juegos de meza para distraernos un rato, en ajedrez no pudo ganarme ni una sola vez al igual que él no me dejó ganar en las partidas que tuvimos de shogi, el tiempo se nos hizo muy ameno, tanto que terminamos acostados en el cerezo mientras Suzaku me tenía en sus brazos, me estaba quedando dormido cuando empezamos a escuchar unos gritos provenir de las habitaciones de arriba.

_—¡Suzu-chan! ¡Ya terminé con mi labor! ¡Ya suéltame!..._

Levanté mi vista y vi a Suzaku con unos tics en la sien, un par de mucamas se acercaron a nosotros al momento en que empezaban a chillar con corazones en los ojos.

—S-Suzaku-sama, ¿Quiere que liberemos a Gino-sama?

—No, que se aguante un poco más, es su castigo por andar de depravado- me afianzó a sus brazos y se acomodó para que yo me pudiese recostar- no quiero más interrupciones.

Las mucamas se marcharon con un aura romántica mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en esa posición disfrutando de la bella vista de ese jardín japonés.

Cuando menos quise, y después de comer en el palacio, los caballeros femeninos de Suzaku, entiéndase por Cecile-san y Kallen-san, me llevaron de inmediato a la alcoba al lado de Suzaku donde me hicieron que me desvistiera para después meterme en una tina enorme finamente arreglada con flores de sakura y esencias frescas. Prácticamente ellas me bañaron, me perfumaron y me ayudaron a vestirme. Efectivamente, me pusieron el kimono morado de la mañana. Me ajustaron unos mocasines color perla y me acomodaron el obi, al terminar únicamente me acomodaron el cabello y de mis heridas ya no había tanto problema. Tardaron como varias horas, vaya, hasta el sol ya se puso.

—¡Está perfecto!

Chillaron ambas mujeres abrazándose a sí mismas y con un aura rosa sobre ellas. Estaba un poco nervioso por la dichosa sorpresa que no podía estarme quieto. Escuché el resonar en el reloj de la pared y Cecile-san lo miró de manera concienzuda.

—Ya es hora, Lelouch-sama.

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé con ambas mujeres a la salida de la habitación, caminamos por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, vi a Suzaku estar ahí esperándome al final de estas: iba elegantemente vestido con un traje de dos piezas en color perla con detalles en color dorado. Al verme desde allá abajo su tez se tornó rosada mientras que yo bajaba por las escaleras más rojo que una manzana. Las escaleras se me hicieron eternas para bajar hasta que por fin terminé de bajarlas y quedé frente a Suzaku.

—C-Cecile-san y Kallen-san me escogieron este atuendo…

—Perfecto, estás perfecto.

Suzaku me ofreció su brazo para guiarme a donde sea que fuésemos y yo lo tomé sintiéndome un poco menos nervioso, aunque por dentro mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza en mi pecho. Salimos al jardín donde lo que vi me dejó impresionado: había un camino hecho de puras velas redondas y de luces en forma de rosas haciendo varias figuras, había pétalos de sakura y de rosas al igual que se escuchaba una fina música en el fondo. Suzaku me guió por el camino y cruzando un pequeño puente hasta que llegamos a una meza con velas blancas y con rosas de cristal. Todo esto estaba a las orillas del lago dentro del palacio.

—Esto es maravilloso, es demasiado lindo.

No pude evitar decir ello admirando la belleza del lugar, luego Suzaku me dio una cálida sonrisa al momento en que llevaba una de mis manos a sus labios besándola con cariño.

—Todo esto es para ti, Lelouch, y la noche apenas comienza.

Ambos nos sentamos en las respectivas sillas y segundos después aparecieron los caballeros de Suzaku los cuales nos atenderían esta noche: sirvieron unos cuantos bocadillos ligeros al igual que té. Suzaku y yo hablamos sin parar por varias horas después de que termináramos la cena, la cual estuvo deliciosa y exquisita, escuchando de fondo la música y los chillidos de éxtasis de parte de sus caballeros. Después de ello, Suzaku me indicó que me levantara y lo hice para que después me guiara en dirección hacia un camino de rocas que llevaba al centro del lago.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos, Suzaku?

—Es una sorpresa.

Me guió con cuidado para que no cayera o resbalara, hacia donde me llevaba era una cúpula flotante del lago bellamente adornada con luces de cristal en forma de rosas y lirios en todos lugares, había muchas de estas flores como adornos y también velas. Pude notar ahí a Gino-sama, a Kallen-san, Cecile-san, Shōgo-san, Lloyd-san, Toudou-sama, a una chica de cabello rosa y muy bajita, todos ellos iban vestidos de negro y tenían unos instrumentos musicales.

—Muy buenas noches, para mi querido amigo Suzu-chan y su bello acompañante Lelouch-sama.-Gino-san agarró un micrófono y sus acompañantes nos aluzaron desde las alturas- Esta noche fue especialmente preparada para ustedes, con un mensaje especial: olvídense de quien son, de donde son y demás: ahora solo existen ustedes dos, este es su mundo, su noche, su momento. ¡Estas bellísimo Lulu-chan!

Gino-san esquivó una piedra de quien sabe dónde salió disparada- creo que fue Suzaku- y los demás caballeros suspiraron mientras tomaban los respectivos instrumentos, había guitarras, violines, hasta un sintetizador. La música comenzó a sonar de manera suave y lenta, las luces comenzaron a bajar donde únicamente nos enfocaron a nosotros dos y la otra iluminación eran las velas, las luces de las rosas y la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Sentí la presencia de Suzaku ponerse frente a mí y extenderme su mano hacia mi dirección.

—Lelouch, ¿Me concederías esta pieza?

Asentí todo rojo mientras iba de la mano con Suzaku al centro de la pista, después pasó un brazo por mi cintura y el otro tomaba mi mano mientras que yo pasé mi otro brazo por su hombro, ambos comenzamos a movernos de manera lenta y sincronizada al momento en que Gino-san comenzaba a cantar y las chicas y chicos le servían de coro.

_(ooh) _

_for the way you changed my plans _

_for being the perfect distraction _

_for the way you took the idea that i have _

_of everything that i wanted to have _

_and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)_

—Estás bellísimo esta noche, Lelouch- Suzaku susurró en mi oído- no había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo.

—T-tú también lo estas- susurré estando muy rojo y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

_for the ending of my first begin _

_(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah) _

_and for the rare and unexpected friend _

_(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah) _

_for the way you're something that i never choose _

_but at the same time something i don't wanna lose _

_and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)_

—Lelouch, te amo, no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero perderte nunca- ambos nos miramos a los ojos perdiéndonos en nuestras respectivas miradas.

—Yo tampoco, ni quiero irme de tu lado nunca jamás.

_you're the best thing i Never Knew I Needed _

_so when you were here i had no idea _

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed _

_so now it's so clear i need you here always_

—Jamás olvidaré la primera vez que te vi, me pareciste el ser más hermoso que nunca vi en mi vida- Suzaku volvió a apegarme a él mientras me sentía seguro en sus brazos- eres el ángel que tanto necesito en mi vida.

—Suzaku.

_my accidental happily (ever after oh oh oh) _

_the way you slime and how you comfort me (with your laughter) _

_i must admit you were not a part of my book _

_but now if you open it up and take a look _

_you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh) _

—Yo tampoco olvido la primera vez que te vi, jamás pensé en enamorarme de ti y veme ahora. No me arrepiento de nada, no quiero apartarme nunca de ti, Suzaku- me aferré a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello y pude sentir como el me rodeó de manera protectora.

—Oh, Lelouch.

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (oh) _

_so when you were here i had no idea _

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (that i needed) _

_so now it's so clear i need you here always_

—No me importa el tener que enfrentarme a tu padre o a quien sea, lucharé por ti, Lelouch, voy a luchar por ti- Suzaku pegó su frente a la mía sin soltarme y apegándome a él- porque nadie nos separará nunca, no ahora que te he encontrado.

—Yo estaré junto a ti para siempre Suzaku.

_who'd knew that I'd be here (who'd knew that I'd be here oh oh) _

_so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh) _

_undeniably happy (hey) _

_said with you right here, right here next to me (oh) _

_girl you're the.._

—Te entrego mi corazón, Suzaku, es tuyo a partir de hoy- susurré sin despegar mi mirada de la suya y el soltó una suave risilla mientras me apegaba a él.

—No puedo darte mi corazón puesto que tú te lo robaste, te pertenece desde el primer momento que te vi- y sin más preámbulos unió sus labios a los míos.

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (said i needed oh oh) _

_so when you were here i had no idea _

_you're the best thing i never knew i needed (needed oh) _

_so now it's so clear i need you here always _

_baby baby _

_now it's so clear i need you here always_

La canción terminó dejando escuchar unos chillidos de éxtasis por parte de los músicos y varias personas desmayadas- entiéndase a Cecile-san, a la chica bajita pelirrosa y a Kallen-san junto a unas mucamas- Lloyd-san junto a Shōgo-san y Gino-san estaban lamentándose abrazados los tres diciendo algo que no podíamos escuchar. Suzaku y yo bailábamos al compás del piano y de los violines- que su sensei junto a Gino-san, Shōgo-san y Lloyd-san- tocaban junto a los suspiros soñadores de las mujeres en escena.

Reviews onegai!

:D


	12. El peligro acecha, el despertar del Geas

_Hola hola mis lectoras de fanfic_

_mil perdones por no subir la conty pero andaba estresada por la universidad, pero ya estoy de vacaciones asi que publicare mas seguido._

_como es mi cumple me auto festejo jejejej_

_mil gracias a Pao20, isabel, marielsonar y esmeralda por sus reviews. ahi va la conty!_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de esa mágica noche con Suzaku, fue la mejor noche que había tenido en mi corta vida. Toda la noche estuvimos bailando al compás de los violines, y porque Suzaku había obligado de una manera muy amenazante a Gino-san para que siguiera cantando, la velada fue simplemente magnifica ya que después de bailar por mucho rato, Suzaku me sorprendió de nueva manera al mostrarme una pequeña barca para dos personas en forma de hoja de sakura.

El de un salto estuvo en ella y con su ayuda yo pude subir, aunque me tambaleaba mucho pero después ambos nos quedamos sentados. La pequeña barca comenzó a moverse mientras yo me recargaba en el pecho de Suzaku y este me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. La luna hacia relucir al lago como un oscuro espejo al igual que las estrellas se reflejaban ahí como si de diamantes se tratara. Sin poderlo evitar, caí dormido en sus brazos siendo arrullado por sus palabras y dulces latidos.

La estancia ahí me era muy amena, Kallen-san junto a Cecile-san y la chica pelirrosa de nombre Anya-san me traían de un lado para otro con ropa que mostrarme, consintiéndome en lo que fuese hasta para que les enseñara a jugar ajedrez. Toudou-san también me consentía y se comportaba como un padre para mí, aun no lo sé pero cada vez que me mira lo hace con un aire de nostalgia y melancolía. Los otros caballeros de Suzaku, entiéndase por Lloyd-san, Shōgo-san y Gino-san, me hacían la vida muy divertida: bromeaban conmigo, hacían muchas tonterías, hacían enfadar a Suzaku y este los perseguía gritándoles sobre un montón de correctivos, pero nunca paraban.

Pero quien se llevaba lo mejor era Suzaku: todas las mañanas me despertaba con una rosa roja en la cama, me llevaba de paseo por los alrededores, me enseñó su enorme biblioteca donde me perdí por horas leyendo y leyendo sin detenerme, hasta que me quedaba dormido entre tantos libros, me consentía con los platillos más exquisitos y los regalos más lindos aunque extraños y extravagantes. Cada día ambos estábamos más enamorados uno del otro.

Un suspiro soñador escapó de mis labios mientras veía estando sentado en un cojín cerca del lago al cerezo donde Suzaku y yo nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso, estaba con Cecile-san, Kallen-san y Anya-san las cuales por mi suspiro chillaron extasiadas con corazones a su alrededor.

―¡Lelouch-sama!

Reí un poco con las mejillas rojas como manzanas mientras comía unos dangos y bebía un poco de té. Había tomado mis medicinas hace un par de horas y mis heridas ya estaban sanadas por completo.

―Lelouch-sama, estos días han sido maravillosos con su presencia- chilló Kallen-san hojeando una revista de modas que tenía y Anya-san hacia unos bocetos en un enorme cuaderno, su seria expresión no cambiaba ni al hacer sus dibujos-el palacio parece haber vuelto a la vida.

―¿Qué le parece este, Lelouch-sama?- Anya-san me enseñó un boceto mío con un bello kimono de mangas largas de seda azul marino con detalles negros. El diseño me parecía muy lindo y creo Anya-san ya llevaba muchos.

―Está muy lindo Anya-san.

―Anya-chan es una diseñadora de modas cuando no está en sus deberes de caballero- me explicó Cecile-san mientras me servía más té-de hecho todos tenemos un oficio aparte de nuestros deberes de caballero: Kallen-chan es mecánica, Lloyd-san es químico, Shōgo-kun es antropólogo, Gino-kun es cantante y modelo, Toudou-san es historiador, y yo soy enfermera aparte de ejercer también como mecánico, Kaguya-chan es economista.

Ante la mención de esa mujer mi estómago dio un vuelco, no sé por qué pero siempre que la veía me miraba con unos ojos que no presagiaban nada bueno. Al parecer Cecile-san se dio cuenta de ello y apretó una de mis manos.

―No se preocupe por ello, Lelouch-sama, no dejaremos que Kaguya le haga algo.

―Kaguya solo está celosa, no es secreto a voces que ella ha estado enamorada desde siempre de Suzaku-san-una sensación terrible recorrió todo mi ser al escuchar eso, sentí celos y miedo a la vez. Kallen-san se apresuró a decir al ver mi apesumbrado semblante-P-pero no se preocupe, Lelouch-sama, Suzaku-san jamás le haría caso, y menos teniendo a un doncel tan bello como usted

―Kallen-chan tiene razón, Lelouch-sama, ella nunca podrá superar sus cualidades y belleza- Anya-san siguió monótona pero con un extraño brillo en su mirada rosada.

―¿De verdad lo creen?

―¡Por supuesto!- chillaron las tres parándose como resortes y haciendo poses heroicas, podría jurar que hasta chispitas sacaron.

―Y para ello, vamos a ponerlo muy bonito, más de lo que ya es, para que se vaya de paseo con Suzaku-san por las montañas. El día es perfecto para ello- Cecile-san me ayudó a pararme y entre las tres me llevaron casi volando a mi alcoba- que uso únicamente para mis ratos libres ya que duermo con Suzaku, esto porque dice que el pervertido de Gino-san anda de sonámbulo y no quiere que se aproveche de mi por las noches.

Una vez dentro de la habitación entre Kallen-san y Cecile-san me desnudaron y me metieron a la tina, que por casualidad ya estaba preparada. Entre ambas mujeres me bañaron rápido y luego me vistieron con un kimono de mangas largas color grisáceo con runas negras en los bordes, unos pantalones de seda gris y unos mocasines negros, cepillaron mis cabellos y me bañaron en perfume de jazmines y sakuras.

―¡Kallen-chan! ¡Tienes que ir por Suzaku-san! ¡Dile que es urgente!- por los gritos de Cecile-san y con la mente fujoshi de estas mujeres, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad dejándome con Cecile-san y Anya-san. Me estaba poniendo algo nervioso por lo que sea que hayan planeado. Y en menos de lo que pienso, la puerta casi sale volando producto de una patada de Suzaku: este entró armado junto a Gino-san, Lloyd-san, Shōgo-san y Toudou-san. Gino-san al verme puso una cara melosa y con ojitos de corazón corrió chillando de manera exagerada hacia mi dirección.

―¡Lulu-chan!

Pero antes de llegar fue aplastado por el pie de Suzaku el cual se subió a su espalda y lo pisaba con un aura demasiado tenebrosa y tronándose los nudillos.

―Gino, ¿No has entendido que no puedes andar de pervertido con mi ángel? Te pondré un castigo mucho peor que el anterior.

―Suzaku-san, ¿Por qué mejor no lleva a Lelouch-sama al espejo de Hikari? El día está muy lindo y es perfecto para pasarlo en ese lugar. Además de que a Lelouch-sama va a encantarle.

La sugerencia por parte de Anya-san disipó el aura oscura de Suzaku y este miró hacia mi dirección de manera más relajada para luego avanzar y pisar a Gino-san en el proceso, claro que ignorando las quejas de este.

―¿Qué dices, Lelouch? ¿Te gustaría ir?- asentí con timidez mientras Suzaku tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a sus labios logrando una horda de chillidos extasiados- Perfecto, Lloyd, ordena que alisten mi caballo y Cecile-san junto con Anya y Kallen, arréglenme una canasta para picnic.

Los mencionados fueron a cumplir las peticiones de inmediato, el pobre de Gino-san se levantó sobándose la espalda con una expresión adolorida.

―Que cruel eres, Suzu-chan, yo solo iba a darle un abrazo a Lulu-chan.

Gino-san esquivó ahora un florero que estrelló contra la pared, por su seguridad Gino-san se escondió detrás de Toudou-san porque Suzaku lo veía como si sus ojos fuesen bazucas.

―No tientes a tu suerte, Gino, que un día de estos se te acabará.

―Ya dejen de comportarse como niños, esa no es la manera de actuar delante de un doncel.

Toudou-san les regañó dándoles un zape a los dos y luego lucieron avergonzados, reí levemente por el gesto mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Segundos después entró Anya-san diciendo que todo ya estaba listo. Suzaku y yo bajamos hasta los jardines justo antes de llegar al portón donde nos esperaban los demás caballeros, exceptuando a Kaguya-san, con los demás encargos. Suzaku me ayudó a subirme a su caballo y después subió él de manera rápida.

―Diviértanse mucho, tengan cuidado al regresar- Toudou-san nos despidió junto a los demás y después cabalgamos saliendo del palacio a trote lento.

― ¿Cuál es ese lugar que mencionaba Anya-san, Suzaku?

Me aferré al pecho de Suzaku debido a mi pequeño miedo a los caballos producto de mi caída, él me rodeó de manera cariñosa mientras ajustaba la rienda sin soltarme.

―Es un pequeño ojo de agua en lo profundo del bosque, casi al llegar a las faldas de las montañas, es muy bonito y guarda una pequeña leyenda.

― ¿Cuál es? Cuéntamela.

Insistí como un niño curioso provocando una risa suave por parte de Suzaku, el caballo fue más lento encaminándose por un sendero distinto al del otro paseo.

―Es una leyenda muy vieja, Lelouch, data de unos 600 años- Suzaku me acomodó unos mechones de cabellos mientras íbamos a trote más lento- cuenta la historia de los emperadores de ese entonces, mis ancestros, los cuales reinaban el imperio de Japón con paz y armonía: sus súbditos los amaban y adoraban ya que querían a su pueblo de una manera singular. Pero la pareja estaba triste debido a que no podían concebir un hijo, intentaron de todo pero les fue imposible. Un día, la emperatriz estaba paseando por el bosque tratando de apaciguar sus penas cuando se topó con un demonio.

"La emperatriz había escuchado que los demonios podían conceder deseos a los humanos pero a un alto precio, a ella no le importó: su deseo de tener un hijo era tan grande que no lo pensó dos veces y le rogó al demonio que le concediera la dicha de ser madre. El demonio al verla desesperada, y sabiendo que su deseo no era por maldad o codicia, se lo concedió bajo un precio muy alto: ella le daría su alma al momento en que la criatura naciera. Ella se marchó feliz sin importarle la condición, corrió y le dio la noticia al emperador el cual se puso muy feliz al igual que todo el reino.

"Pasaron los meses y la emperatriz dio a luz a un saludable y hermoso doncel de cabellos tan rubios como el sol, la piel tan blanca como la nieve y los ojos azules como los zafiros. El emperador y su esposa estaban muy felices hasta que el demonio apareció reclamando la condición puesta tiempo atrás. La bella dama aceptó y su esposo no entendía lo que pasaba, se puso muy triste al enterarse de la verdad y también ofreció su alma puesto que el mismo deseo lo compartía con su esposa. La emperatriz antes de morir le suplicó un último deseo al demonio: le pidió que cuidase y amase a su hijo. El demonio aceptó y la muerte de ambos monarcas sucedió. Ahora cuidaría del pequeño Hikari, nombre que le dio su madre antes de morir.

"Los años pasaron y Hikari se convirtió en un doncel muy hermoso, bajo el cuidado de Yami, así se llamaba el demonio, el cual lo protegía y cuidaba como si fuese lo más preciado para él. Hikari sabía las condiciones bajo las cuales había nacido y aun así quería mucho a Yami. Ambos se tenían el uno al otro y vivían muy felices y dichosos. Pero algo ocurrió sin imaginárselo: Yami se enamoró de Hikari, pero se negaba a creerlo puesto que el amor entre un humano y un demonio estaba prohibido. Todo ese amor lo revocaba en protección para su joven amado. Sin saber que era correspondido.

"Sin embargo, un joven caballero de nombre Ishida, el cual también estaba enamorado de Hikari pero este no le hacía caso porque toda su atención se revocaba a Yami, estaba muerto de celos por las acciones entre ambos. Ishida hacía de todo: entrenaba día a día, se sobre esforzaba, pero no conseguía superar a Yami. No podía soportar la idea de que Hikari amara a ese demonio, puesto que se enteró por error, y ya tenía un plan para quitarlo del medio.

"Una noche, citó a Yami engañándolo diciéndole que tenía a Hikari y le haría daño si no hacia lo que él le pedía. Yami fue al corazón del bosque, donde Ishida lo había citado, para rescatar a su amado. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que Ishida había mentido pero este arremetió reclamándole que lo quitaría del medio para tener a Hikari. La batalla entre ambos era muy pareja y violenta, los ataques de Yami eran letales para Ishida y este no se quedaba atrás pero jamás igualaría a Yami. Ishida hizo trampa logrando desestabilizar a Yami para darle el golpe final más sin embargo ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba: Hikari se puso en medio siendo atravesado por la espada de Ishida.

"Tanto Yami como Ishida quedaron estupefactos por lo acontecido, Ishida no podía creerlo, tanto que cayó de rodillas temblando en el suelo murmurando palabras inentendibles. Yami, vuelto loco de dolor y rabia, asesinó a Ishida. Después tomó el cuerpo agonizante de Hikari tratando de hacer algo pero era en vano: la espada de Ishida contenía un veneno mortal para demonios y en humanos no había salvación. Hikari le agradeció agonizante los momentos que vivió a su lado y le agradeció el que lo haya cuidado por todos esos años y le susurró un débil te amo con su último aliento. Yami lloró lágrimas de sangre por la muerte de su amado Hikari rogándole que volviera, que no lo dejase solo, que él también lo amaba y se lamentaba el no habérselo dicho nunca.

"Entre lágrimas y llanto vio a una persona aparecer de entre las sombras de la noche, dicen que era un espíritu, el cual vio todo y se compadeció del oscuro demonio. Yami le suplicó con lágrimas que su amado Hikari volviera a la vida, a costa de la suya propia, pero el espíritu le dijo que era imposible puesto que el alma de Hikari estaba por ascender al cielo, un lugar donde los demonios nunca podrían estar. Yami se sintió triste porque el jamás podría llevar el espíritu de Hikari al inframundo puesto que ahí se extinguiría, así que solo deseó un lugar donde su alma y la de Hikari pudiesen estar juntas, ya que él no podía vivir en un mundo donde Hikari no estuviese.

"El espíritu, conmovido por los verdaderos sentimientos del oscuro ser, concedió el deseo creando un lugar tan hermoso y lleno de paz donde ambas almas pudiesen estar juntas para toda la eternidad. Las almas de ambos seres ahora estaban juntas y dichosas por siempre.

"Horas después, los sirvientes del palacio llegaron al lugar y vieron con asombro lo que había en lo profundo del bosque: había un manantial de aguas tan puras y cristalinas como si fuesen diamantes que brotaban de unas estatuas hechas de mármol blanco en el centro del lugar: las estatuas pertenecían a Yami y a Hikari, lo curioso es que la estatua abrazaba a la estatua de Hikari mirándola con amor y viceversa.

"Cuenta la leyenda que cada noche de luna llena las aguas del manantial comienzan a brillar y los deseos de los amantes enamorados se convierten en realidad: si tu deseo es puro y sincero se te concederá.

Al terminar el relato me acurruqué en el pecho de Suzaku, la historia fue hermosa, triste pero hermosa ya que ambos enamorados terminaron juntos para siempre.

Llegamos al mencionado lugar y no pude evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo: el lugar estaba bellamente adornado con muchas flores sobre las rocas y el manantial parecía un espejo por las cristalinas aguas donde en el centro de este estaban las mencionadas estatuas de mármol blanco. Suzaku me ayudó a bajar del caballo mientras ambos contemplábamos la belleza del lugar.

―Suzaku, es hermoso.

―Me alegra que te guste, Lelouch, sabía que te encantaría.

Ambos nos sentamos a la orilla del lago siendo ambos abrazados, no quería despegarme de Suzaku nunca. Mis sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes como para dejarle. Lo amaba demasiado.

Estuvimos disfrutando del bello paisaje y comimos el almuerzo que las chicas nos habían preparado, el cual estuvo delicioso, y anduvimos jugando un poco por el lugar. Suzaku estaba alistando el caballo para regresar mientras yo iba a recoger unas fresas que crecían en un rincón cercano al manantial. Comencé a cortar unas cuantas cuando escuché unos ruidos extraños y volteé hacia el lugar donde provenían.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un britannian solo en estos lugares.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a un tipo de enorme tamaño con un arma larga en sus manos, sentí mi corazón golpear con fuerza en mi pecho por el miedo, estaba asustado y paralizado. El aludido me miraba de una manera extraña y lasciva haciéndome sentir peor. Intenté correr pero el tipo me bloqueó el paso sacando una katana de tamaño mediano.

― Ni se te ocurra moverte, maldita zorra, sino quieres que marque tu fina carita.

No me moví pero temblaba como gelatina, el me hizo retroceder hasta toparme con un árbol, después sonrió de manera lasciva comenzando a manosearme, reaccioné y le di una patada alejándolo un poco para poder escapar pero sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado derecho y caí al suelo sujetándolo.

―¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Después de que me haya saciado de ti te mataré!

Me sujetó por los cabellos para luego aventarme y colocarse sobre mi comenzando a rasgar mi ropa, mis gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras manoteaba para alejarlo hasta que de pronto me vi libre de mi agresor y pude ver a Suzaku colocarse frente a mí.

―¡Cerdo miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarlo?!

Bramó Suzaku sacando sus sables mientras me daba una mirada rápida, pude escuchar la risa del otro al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba.

―No sabía que el emperador tuviese como amante a un britannian, eso es considerado una traición, que no puede ser permitida.

El tipo sacó una pistola rápidamente y sin pensarlo le disparó a Suzaku.

―¡SUZAKU NO!

Vi horrorizado como Suzaku caía hacia atrás con la sangre brotándole del pecho, me acerqué a él y lo abracé mirándolo aterrado, él me veía con los ojos entrecerrados y tosiendo sangre. Sentí mucho miedo tratando de hacer que la sangre dejara de salir de su pecho sin lograrlo, no quería que muriera, él no podía morir, no, el no.

―L-Lelouch, t-tranquilo…

―Suzaku, por favor, no me dejes, no te mueras por favor, aguanta, tienes que hacerlo- rogué desesperado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas viendo como Suzaku se ponía cada vez más pálido, ignoré el pequeño escozor que sentí en los ojos llorando con cada vez más intensidad-tú no puedes morir, Suzaku, no puedes dejarme, tienes que vivir, vive, Suzaku ¡Vive!

Grité desesperado sin dejarlo, mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer, vi los ojos de Suzaku ponerse ligeramente enrojecidos y después de darme una suave sonrisa los cerró. Me asusté de inmediato pensando lo peor y coloqué una mano en su pecho: solté un amplio suspiro al sentir su corazón latiendo bajo mi mano y su pecho subir y bajar.

―No te preocupes, preciosidad, después de hacerte mío te enviaré con tu amante al infierno.

Lo deposité con cuidado en el suelo mientras me paraba con una rabia profunda dentro de mí ser, le miré con rabia sintiendo furia y cansancio a la vez, aunque el primero le ganaba al segundo. El tipo ese me miró titubeando y apuntándome a la vez, parecía que estuviese viendo a un demonio.

―Muere.

Susurré con un odio infinito remarcado en esas cinco letras, de pronto los ojos de mi agresor se tornaron rojizos mientras de manera temblorosa se apuntaba directamente en la cabeza y sonriendo como un psicópata sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

―_Yes, your majesty._

Se escuchó un disparo y su cuerpo cayó muerto al suelo, empecé a respirar de manera pesada y cediendo ante el cansancio caí de rodillas. Una debilidad poderosa se estaba adueñando de mí rápidamente, cada segundo que pasaba me volvía más débil. Escuché unos relinchidos cerca y el caballo de Suzaku estuvo frente a mí en poco tiempo, debía llevar a Suzaku al palacio, su vida estaba en riesgo. Como si el caballo me entendiera, se sentó en sus cuatro patas relinchando lastimeramente por su amo. Hice uso de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para agarrar a Suzaku y ponerlo sobre el lomo del animal, me tambaleé sintiéndome muy débil y el animal me sostuvo con su cabeza.

―L-Llévalo al palacio, él necesita que lo atiendan, llévalo al palacio de inmediato- susurré demasiado agotado y con el aire faltándome cada vez más. Los ojos del caballo se tornaron rojizos y con un pequeño relinchido se marchó a trote veloz. Llevé una mano a mi pecho sintiendo mis latidos cada vez más lentos, los árboles se movían y todo se veía borroso.

―Resiste, Suzaku… te amo.

Fue lo último que dije con mi último esfuerzo cerrando mis ojos antes de caer al manantial y hundirme en sus profundas aguas.


	13. El origen del mal:La maldición del Geass

_**Sorpresa queridas lectoras. Espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad. Les tengo un pequeño presente para todas ustedes. ¡Nuevo fic de Code Geass! Se llama La loca familia de mi novio y espero les guste. Gracias a Pachi-sensei, Marielsonar, y Pao20 por comentar.**_

Comencé a abrir los ojos por el bamboleo que sentía mi cuerpo, estaba sobre mi caballo casi llegando al palacio. Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho y vi como la sangre brotaba de ahí sin parar, recordé lo que había pasado: algo le había pasado a Lelouch. Sus ojos se habían tornado de una tonalidad extraña, un purpura más claro y con una línea semejando a un ave de una tonalidad más clara. Tenía que volver por Lelouch, tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de él.

Mi caballo cruzó las puertas del palacio y de inmediato fui rodeado por mis sirvientes y caballeros, los cuales estaban aterrados.

―¡Suzaku onii-sama!- Kaguya chilló espantada mientras mi sensei me bajaba del animal y evaluaba mis heridas. Mis demás caballeros hablaban y hablaban sin parar.

―¡Suzaku! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está Lelouch-sama?!

Al escuchar el nombre de Lelouch traté de levantarme sin éxito.

―S-sensei, L-Lelouch…vayan por él…

No podía hablar debido al dolor y por el cansancio que a pesar de estar débil me negaba a cerrar los ojos. Mi sensei apretó los labios mientras pasaba mi brazo por su cuello al igual que le indicaba a Cecile-san que lo ayudara.

―Gino, Anya, Kallen, Shōgo y Lloyd, busquen por el bosque a Lelouch-sama, podría estar herido. No regresen hasta que lo encuentren.

Después de la orden de mi sensei salieron disparados al bosque mientras a mí me subían con los incesantes gritos asustados de Kaguya. Me llevaron a mi habitación para poder sacarme la bala y para que mi sangrado parara.

―Kaguya, ve con las tropas y recorran la zona: es posible que quieran atacar el palacio.

Esta asintió y se marchó de inmediato, mi sensei y Cecile-san suspiraron mientras comenzaban a hacer sus respectivas labores.

―Suzaku-san, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

―Estaba alistando mi caballo para regresar cuando escuché los gritos de Lelouch- murmuré a Cecile-san de manera cansada mientras mi sensei rasgaba mi camisa para evaluar mi herida-corrí a donde estaba y un imbécil intentaba violarlo- gemí mordiendo mis labios cuando mi sensei presionó la herida-se lo quité de encima pero el muy bastardo me disparó, solo recuerdo a Lelouch llorando mientras sus ojos se veían extraños. Sensei, tienen que ir por él, Lelouch…

―Están buscándolo ya, Suzaku, lo vamos a encontrar- mi sensei no me miraba centrándose en la herida y después suspirando aliviado- la bala quedó atorada entre dos costillas pero aun así perdiste mucha sangre.

Mi sensei junto a Cecile-san sacaron la bala y procedieron a terminar de suturarme, aunque luego me amarraron para que no saliera corriendo a buscar a Lelouch puesto que se estaban tardando demasiado. Minutos después escuché gritos aterrados subiendo por las escaleras, me temí lo peor y mis ojos se dilataron por el pánico cuando por la puerta de mi habitación entró Gino con Lelouch en sus brazos, pálido inconsciente y empapado. Mi sensei saltó de inmediato y Cecile-san soltó un grito de angustia.

―¡¿Qué le pasó Gino?! ¡¿Por qué está así?!

Le grité cayéndome de la cama, Kallen y Anya me ayudaron a pararme mientras mi sensei examinaba a Lelouch.

―Anya y yo fuimos al espejo de Hikari mientras los otros buscaban por los alrededores, estábamos algo lejos cuando vimos caer a Lulu-chan al lago- Gino estaba agitado y temblando como gelatina mirando hacia todos lados como si buscara algo-corrí lo más rápido que pude y me aventé al lago para sacarlo, al llevarlo a la orilla tratamos de despertarlo en vano.

―¿Dónde está ese maldito cerdo que se atrevió a tocarlo?

Murmuré apretando los puños, Anya a mi lado se tensó temblando mucho y Gino tragó saliva antes de contestar.

―Está muerto, vimos su cuerpo no muy lejos del lugar: se había volado los sesos.

Mi sensei tocó uno de los costados de Lelouch y vio con horror su mano teñida de sangre.

―Maldición, la herida es algo profunda y sus signos son muy bajos. Gino, llévalo a la habitación de al lado y Cecile-san traiga todo material quirúrgico que encuentre.

Mi sensei se marchó veloz con Gino y Cecile-san, quise seguirlos pero Anya y Kallen me detuvieron a la vez que forcejeaban conmigo siendo ayudadas por Lloyd y Shōgo.

―¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo ir con Lelouch! ¡Déjenme ir!

Rogué desesperado y al borde del llanto, si algo le pasaba a Lelouch jamás me lo perdonaría.

―Tranquilo, Suzaku-san, él va a estar bien. Lelouch-sama tiene que estar bien.

Sollozó Kallen llevándome a la cama mientras que Lloyd preparaba una inyección, me removí logrando aventar a Shōgo pero para eso Anya se me aventó inmovilizándome. Solo sentí el pinchazo en mi brazo y después caí rendido gritando el nombre de Lelouch.

―Despierta, Suzaku Kururugi, tienes que despertar.

Desperté desorientado por la insistente voz que me llamaba, se me hacía muy extraña ya que jamás en la vida la había escuchado. No vi a nadie en la habitación hasta que reparé en la persona sentada a mi lado: una niña de cabello rubio claro hasta los tobillos, de una altura no muy grande como de unos 1.43 metros, muy bajita, su piel es muy blanca y sus ojos son de una tonalidad rosada rojiza. Vestía un traje blanco con capa azul, como si fuese un niño.

―¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?

―Mi nombre es V.V, solo llámame así, quien soy te lo diré en unos instantes.

La niña esa se subió a mi cama mientras trataba de pararme y notando algo extraño: me sentía bien, como si no hubiese sido herido. Lelouch…

Antes de salir corriendo la niña pequeña me detuvo sorprendiéndome con la fuerza que poseía al detenerme con un solo brazo.

―Con cuidado, Suzaku, Lelouch está bien. –le miré con sorpresa ¿Acaso lee la mente también?

―¿Cómo sabes…?- La pequeña solo se encogió de hombros mirando a la ventana y tornándose un poco seria.

―Te lo explicaré más adelante, ahora vayamos a verle.

La niña esa, V.V, me ayudó a pararme y a caminar a pesar de ganarle en mucha altura, me llevó a la habitación de al lado donde estaba mi ángel. Todos estaban prácticamente ahí, exceptuando a Kaguya la cual aún inspeccionaba la zona, mi ángel estaba despierto y conectado a muchos aparatos pero con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado estaba una chica de cabello verde, de piel muy blanca y ojos color ámbar, venia vestida con un traje blanco muy pegado a su cuerpo resaltando su fina figura. La chica en cuestión al vernos llegar se levantó apresurada y se inclinó a V.V como si fuese alguien muy importante.

―V.V-sama, he cuidado a Lelouch-kun tal y como me pidió.

La niña esta, V.V, le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con gentileza como si de un gatito se tratase. Todos los demás veían raros a la niña rubia.

―Muy bien, C.C, estoy satisfecho.

―Y yo estoy confundido, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pude notar a Lelouch queriendo pararse y sostenerse el costado que tenía lastimado, debía ir a su lado antes de que se quitara todos los cables- V.V-san ¿Podría llevarme donde Lelouch por favor?- Asintió llevándome a donde estaba Lelouch y este se levantó con lentitud para luego abrazarme de manera temblorosa.

―S-Suzaku, ¿Estás bien? …

El pobre Lelouch me atacó de preguntas y lo detuve besándolo de manera sorpresiva, anhelaba tanto probar sus suaves y dulces labios de nuevo, lo tomé por la cintura apegándolo a mi cuerpo y Lelouch me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. No detuve mi beso sino hasta que el aire nos fuese necesario. Al ver a los demás vi a Kallen, a Anya, a Cecile-san, a la chica peliverde, a Shōgo y a Lloyd con unos derrames nasales bien profusos y a mi sensei junto a Gino mirándonos de manera extraña: Gino picarón y mi sensei un tanto molesto por hacer que los signos de Lelouch se elevaran produciendo unos fuertes pitidos de los aparatos, y solo V.V nos veía con las mejillas rojas y anotando algo en una pequeña hoja.

―Oh, que linda niña, pareces una muñequita.

Exclamó Gino viendo con ojitos estrellados a V.V-san y segundos después a esta le rodeó un aura tenebrosa y su frente se llenó de venas. De manera impresionante, dio un brinco y de una patada aplastó a Gino en el suelo.

**―¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES NIÑA?! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE, MOCOSO IDIOTA!**

**―**¿Eres un hombre?

Murmuramos todos atónitos viendo al "hombre". Pero es que parece niña. V.V-san respiró y contó hasta diez para calmarse porque hasta la chica peliverde, creo que la nombró C.C, se escondía poniéndose en forma chibi en el regazo de Lelouch y nos abrazaba a ambos.

―Como sea, vuelves a llamarme niña y te patearé el trasero tan fuerte que no te sentaras en años- agarró a Gino y lo sentó de golpe en una silla-pero eso no es relevante. La cuestión aquí es el incidente que pasó hace escasas horas.

―Lelouch, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Le pregunté afianzándolo en mis brazos, recordé algo y sin perder tiempo comencé a desabotonarle los botones de su camisa de seda, haciendo que C.C volviera a su forma original y saltando hacia V.V-san. Observé absorto la marca de nacimiento que tenía en el pecho la cual estaba de un tenue rosa brillante. Lo incliné un poco y me fijé que la que tenía en la espalda estaba de la misma tonalidad.

―Suzaku, ¿Qué sucede?

―¿Sientes curiosidad por dichos símbolos, cierto Suzaku?- murmuró V.V-san sentándose frente a nosotros- Y te preguntas porque estaban en los ojos de Lelouch y ahora no están.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos, Lelouch se abrazó a mi asustado mientras yo lo aferraba a mí.

―Tengo el presentimiento que es usted la clave de muchos misterios.

―Correcto, Suzaku-kun, ahora te llamaré así. Estoy aquí para revelar muchos misterios en torno a Lelouch y a este símbolo- señaló su frente y el mismo símbolo apareció ahí-este símbolo es el Geass, conocido también como el poder de los dioses.

―¿El poder de qué?

―Silencio, y tomen asiento que esto va para largo- continuó callando a Shōgo y procediendo a su relato-bueno, como iba, el Geass es muy poder muy extraño y fuerte pero a la vez es una maldición. El poder residía en un pequeño clan que pasaba por línea directa de sangre, yo soy uno de los guardianes del poder. Se preguntaran como es que el poder está reflejado en Lelouch…eso es porque su madre pertenecía a ese clan.

"Marianne nació con el Geass siendo de las pocas personas que lo tenían de ese clan ubicado a las fronteras de Britannia de oriente. Pero era un clan avaro y codicioso, usaban el Geass para su propio beneficio y para hacer sus maldades, hasta había rumores de que planeaban un golpe de estado en contra del imperio de Britannia. Lo que no tenían previsto era que entre sus filas habían espías de Britannia y le estaban pasando toda la información al emperador actual de ese entonces, el abuelo de Lelouch, el cual viéndose amenazado por el mencionado poder, mandó el exterminio del clan y de todo aquel que poseyera el Geass.

"Esa noche yo cuidaba a la pequeña Marianne, la cual tenía escasos tres años, cuando todo ocurrió: el pequeño palacio quedó hundido en miseria, sangre y cuerpos muertos. Tomé a la niña y me la llevé lejos de ahí, hacia lo profundo del bosque. Nos mantuvimos ocultos ahí por muchos años dentro de los cuales la cuidé, protegí y eduqué, además de enseñarle a usar su Geass. Creció siendo una hermosa joven con una belleza incomparable y un corazón muy noble. Después nos fuimos a la capital ya que el peligro había pasado haciéndonos pasar por unos campesinos, vivíamos de manera cómoda y segura en una granja ubicada a las afueras de la capital.

"Una tarde Marianne había ido al mercado para surtirnos de víveres mientras yo cuidaba nuestro hogar. De regreso, ya con las compras hechas fue interceptada por un par de soldados, intentaron aprovecharse de ella al verla sola pero con lo que no contaron fue con la presencia de charles, el cual los puso en su lugar. El encuentro de Marianne y Charles ese día selló los destinos de ambos. Siendo Marianne una joven de apenas quince años.

"Charles la llevó al palacio para meterla en la línea real como una doncella quedando a cargo de la próxima emperatriz, Charles la amaba pero no podía casarse con ella. Yo me fui con Marianne tomando la forma de un pequeño canario para pasar desapercibido, fui testigo del amor de ambos. Vi como Marianne sufrió cuando Charles se casó pero seguía fuerte y se volvió muy devota a los hijos del emperador. La emperatriz se volvió codiciosa y mandó investigar a Marianne descubriendo el secreto del Geass. Marianne, desesperada y angustiada, le rogó que haría lo que fuese con tal de que no la delatara, y la emperatriz de dijo que se marchara para siempre.

"Ambos nos marchamos directo a la estación de trenes para irnos muy lejos, si se sabía el secreto del Geass se iniciaría una cacería de brujas. No llevábamos mucho tiempo ahí cuando llegaron las tropas imperiales y Charles las encabezaba. Marianne quiso huir aterrada pero Charles la detuvo, él ya sabía el secreto y le juró protegerla, la mandó al palacio imperial y tiempo después de la muerte de su esposa hizo a Marianne su mujer.

"Cuando Marianne me dijo que estaba en espera de un bebe decidí irme a mi dimensión viendo concluida mi labor de guardián puesta que ahora Marianne estaba segura y que Charles la protegería. Vendría a verla pasado el tiempo para conocer a su hijo. Pasando casi ocho meses, en mi dimensión sentí un dolor agudo al igual que mi Geass de protección se activó. Inmediatamente me aparecí en el palacio imperial donde me enteré del atentado que ocurrió y que Marianne resultó gravemente herida. Al verla me llené de rabia y tristeza: ya había dado a luz y estaba agonizando. Usando mi Geass saqué a todos los ocupantes de la habitación para poder salvarla, más sin embargo ella no me dejó hacerlo, me rogó desesperada que salvara la vida de su bebe el cual era quien había recibido todo el daño, y habiendo nacido tan pequeño no resistiría por mucho. Me sentí un inútil y fracasado en mi deber de protegerla, me lo reproché y me lo reprocho hasta ahora. Ella en sus últimas palabras me dio las gracias por cuidarla y protegerla, pidiéndome la última voluntad de cuidar a su pequeño bebé y de traspasarle su Geass. Después de prometerle eso ella murió.

"Salí de ahí hecho un mar de lágrimas sin importarme que me vieran o no. Marianne, la pequeña que consideraba como mi hija, había muerto y no pude hacer nada por salvarla. Escuché gritos y sonidos extraños provenir de unas de las habitaciones próximas, no perdí tiempo y llegué al mencionado lugar. Quedé en shock al ver como trataban de revivir a un bebito hasta que se detuvieron y lo declararon muerto. El hijo de Marianne había muerto. Los médicos salieron de la habitación y solo quedó el emperador el cual lloraba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del bebe. Me sentí devastado en ese instante pero no había tiempo que perder. Esa vida no se iba perder.

"Me materialicé frente al emperador presentándome con mi verdadero nombre y anunciándole la muerte de Marianne y de mi propósito ahí: el salvar la vida de su hijo y de traspasarle la herencia de su madre. El emperador, angustiado y destrozado, me ofreció hacer un contrato aparte de la herencia de Marianne: me ofreció su vida en garantía de que Lelouch viviera, reforzando la última voluntad de su esposa. Tomé al bebe de sus brazos y nos trasporté a mi dimensión para hacer el ritual en el templo de los dioses.

"Deposité al bebe dentro de un circulo con el símbolo del Geass y activando mi Geass le devolví la vida al infante al mismo tiempo en que sellaba el poder de su madre, el poder con el cual había nacido y aparte en él sellé la vida de su padre. Al escuchar el primer llanto de la criatura al igual que su primer respiro nació C.C, su guardiana. El emperador estaba feliz al ver a su pequeño hijo vivo aunque le advertí un par de cláusulas que venían en el contrato: el pequeño había vuelto a la vida pero no había sanado teniendo que lidiar con ello; la vida del infante y la suya estaban unidas: su vida acabaría el día en que la vida de Lelouch lo hiciera; debía cuidar a Lelouch y protegerlo de cualquiera puesto que al ser él el ultimo portador del Geass sería el blanco de cualquiera que codiciara el poder.

"Después volvimos al mundo normal y llevó al bebé junto a C.C para que lo terminaran de atender, ambos nos dirigimos a donde estaba el cuerpo de Marianne: a pesar de haber muerto su belleza nunca se perdió. Charles lloró esa noche abrazando su cuerpo, lamentándose por su muerte. Se hicieron los funerales correspondientes al día siguiente: los hijos de Charles estaban devastados por la pérdida de Marianne, la amaban como si fuese su verdadera madre. Dejamos al pequeño Lelouch a cargo de C.C y de los hijos de Charles mientras él y yo íbamos a interrogar a los culpables. Los habían torturado por horas sin arrancarles palabra alguna. No me resistí y usando mi Geass me enteré de quien había perpetuado todo esto y porqué: la federación china se había enterado de la existencia del Geass y querían conseguirlo a costa de lo que sea. Mi sed de venganza creció hacia límites insospechados queriendo destruir y masacrar. Le ofrecí a Charles mi poder para que destruyera esa maldita nación y él accedió de inmediato. La federación china quedó reducida a nada. Presté mi poder a Charles para restaurar los daños en Britannia en compensación de mi deuda con Marianne mientras C.C y yo seriamos los guardianes en secreto de Lelouch. Yo mismo fui quien le dio la idea de esconder a Lelouch lejos para que no lo encontraran nunca, le di la idea de llevarlo al palacio de Britannia del norte donde estaría seguro con C.C y conmigo como sus protectores.

"Pero Charles cayó en la codicia y avaricia, se volvió un tirano y un monstruo frio y cruel, destruyendo todo a su paso con la excusa de lograr un mundo mejor para Lelouch. Un día simplemente desaparecí de su vida junto a C.C pero no de la vida de Lelouch. C.C y yo hemos estado cuidándolo y procurándolo sin mostrarnos ante él en manera física pero si lo hemos visitado en sueños y lo hemos acompañado tomando forma animal: somos los canarios que se posan en su ventana cada mañana.

V.V-san se dio un tiempo por el amplio relato que estaba contando y notando las diversas emociones que embargaban a los presentes: Cecile-san junto a todas las mujeres presentes estaban hechas un mar de lágrimas, mi sensei tenía una expresión de tristeza con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Gino, Shōgo y Lloyd se mostraban sombríos y apagados, Lelouch lloraba desconsolado aferrándose a mi pecho mientras yo lo apretaba contra mi consolándolo, enterarse de una verdad así no le hacía bien y más cuando lo noté respirando de manera pesada y porque los aparatos emitían ruidos rápidos y fuertes. Le di una mirada rápida a mi sensei para que tuviera lista una inyección para Lelouch mas sin embargo V.V-san se acercó a nosotros y activando su Geass puso a dormir a Lelouch. Me alarmé al instante de sentir el cuerpo de Lelouch laxo y de que no respondiera a mis llamados pero V.V-san me calmó con su pacífica y seria mirada.

―V.V-sama, ¿Cuál es el misterioso poder del Geass? ¿Qué es exactamente?

Preguntó mi sensei con la voz tensa debido al llanto, V.V-san lo miró desactivando su Geass y emitiendo un amplio suspiro sopesando su respuesta.

―Puede ser lo que sea, no se sabe con exactitud, en mi caso puede ser cualquier poder debido a que mi Geass ha evolucionado hasta alcanzar el grado máximo. Pero en el caso de Lelouch, que está en la etapa inicial ahora que lo ha despertado, tiene dos Geass: el suyo y el de su madre. Hasta que evolucione alcanzará un Geass como el mío. Pero al usarlo de esta manera apenas al despertarlo cayó preso de la debilidad. Detuve el tiempo justo para que llegara el rubio cegatón a salvarlo o Lelouch hubiese muerto ahogado.

― ¿Cuál pertenece a cada quién?- Kallen se secó las lágrimas mientras yo acomodaba a Lelouch en mis brazos y secando sus lágrimas con ayuda de V.V-san.

―Lelouch nació con el Geass del mandato: toda aquella orden que salga de sus labios a quien sea que se la diga será cumplida, pero pueden ser más efectivas las que él deseé con todo su corazón. – V.V-san lo miró con una sonrisa dándole una caricia a sus suaves mejillas- y el Geass que le otorgó su madre fue el de la belleza y pureza, junto al de protección.

"Por ello, Suzaku-kun, tenemos que parar a Charles Di Britannia, el muy maldito ha robado parte de mi poder para cometer sus atrocidades, y no dudo que el bastardo use muy pronto el poder de Lelouch para someter al mundo. Debemos pararlo de inmediato. Te ofrezco mi poder y el de C.C para detenerlo, júrame que juntos destruiremos a Britannia. La destruiremos para crear un mundo mejor para Lelouch.

V.V-san me extendió su mano pequeña con determinación y la estreché con los mismos sentimientos. Tenía ahora al aliado más fuerte de toda la historia. Britannia caería muy pronto.

―Se lo juro, V.V-san, le juro que destruiremos Britannia para hacer un mundo mejor para Lelouch.

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO IMPERIAL DE BRITANNIA

El emperador estaba encerrado en su despacho desde hace días mirando con locura dos retratos: uno de su amada Marianne y el otro de su amado hijo Lelouch. El emperador reía como desquiciado quitándose uno de sus guantes dejando al descubierto el símbolo del Geass tatuado en la palma de su mano derecha mientras acariciaba el rostro del retrato de su hijo.

―Muy pronto, Lelouch, muy pronto te tendré en mis brazos. Destruiré este podrido mundo y construiré uno nuevo donde podamos ser felices los tres: tú, yo y mí amada Marianne. Porque haré lo que sea para lograrlo, muy pronto mi amada estará de vuelta a la vida y por fin te tendré de nuevo conmigo, porque los dos son mis grandes amores. Y cualquiera que se meta en mi camino, lo aniquilaré. Nadie se interpondrá en mi mundo perfecto.

**Reviews porfis!**


	14. Trucos sucios hay un traidor entre nosot

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras: espero que hayan tenido un buen festejo de año nuevo. **_

_**muchas gracias por sus reviews **_

_**con dedicatoria para: Pao20, Pachi sensei, marielsonar y Sasunaru lover yaoii por dejarme sus preciosos reviews las amoooooooooo**_

_**aqui la conty conty nos leeremos antes del viernes. **_

Suspiré confuso y un poco apagado de ánimos mirando a Lelouch el cual estaba dormido y todavía conectado a varios aparatos. Habían pasado dos días después del suceso anterior y su estado aun permanecía delicado, Lelouch en ese transcurso de tiempo había tenido múltiples pesadillas las cuales lo habían gritar hasta quedarse afónico. V.V-san y C.C-san lo cuidaban noche y día junto conmigo y mis demás caballeros. A todos nos dolía ver de esa manera a Lelouch, era como si la luz de nuestras vidas se estuviese apagando lentamente.

—Deberías irte a descansar, Suzaku-kun, te ves terriblemente cansado.

Miré a V.V-san el cual estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana pero negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba una de las manos de Lelouch para llevarla a mis labios.

—No quiero irme, V.V-san, no quiero separarme de su lado-Suspiré sintiéndome impotente de ver a Lelouch en ese lamentable estado-Todo esto es mi culpa, Lelouch está así por mi culpa.

—Qué terco eres, Suzaku-kun, nada de esto es tu culpa- V.V-san levitó hasta mi para darme un buen zape en la cabeza-Deja de echarte la culpa, esto tenía que pasar- después miró a C.C-san la cual estaba recostada en un sillón cercano con un aire triste-C.C, cuida a Lelouch un momento, debo hablar con Suzaku-kun a solas.

—Entendido, V.V-sama.

C.C se levantó y tomando la forma de un cachorrito de león se subió a la cama acurrucándose cerca de Lelouch. V.V-san me llevó a rastras haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana para llevarme a mi habitación donde me hizo sentarme en uno de mis amplios sillones y no me permitió levantarme.

—Escúchame muy bien, Suzaku-kun, te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a tener ese tipo de pensamientos porque no los soporto.

—Lo siento, V.V-san, pero no puedo evitarlo- me masajeé las sienes recargándome en el respaldo del sillón- hay ocasiones en las que pienso que Lelouch estaría mucho mejor sin mí, que lo mejor sería que nunca lo hubiese conocido.

—Tú de verdad eres un imbécil- V.V-san me dio un zape más fuerte que el anterior y mirándome claramente enfadado parándose en mis piernas- _"Que Lelouch estaría mucho mejor sin mí" _¡Qué excusa tan estúpida! Si no hubiera querido que esto pasar, no hubiera permitido que te hayas llevado a Lelouch esa noche y te hubiese matado ahí mismo junto a tus caballeros. – le miré estático mientras él se cruzaba de brazos satisfecho- Te recuerdo que he velado por Lelouch prácticamente desde que nació y fui testigo de tu llegada. Tus sentimientos son puros y sinceros, Suzaku-kun, y no hay mejor candidato para mi protegido Lelouch que tú. Me recuerdas mucho a Yami.

—¿Conoce la leyenda del espejo de Hikari, V.V-san?-le cuestioné confuso y un poco sorprendido mientras él me devolvía una mirada pícara y socarrona.

—Yo fui el espíritu que le concedió el deseo a Yami, la leyenda es verdadera- mis ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que mi boca, V.V-san rió y me la cerró con sus manos pequeñas-Ustedes dos son muy similares: ambos queriendo proteger a sus seres amados, aunque usando unos métodos muy pero muy estúpidos.

—Gracias por el apoyo, V.V-san- él solo suspiró para darme una sonrisa sincera y para que después me despeinara mi cabello.

—No me lo agradezcas, Suzaku-kun, solo has muy feliz a Lelouch.

Escuchamos unos leves golpes en la puerta y sin que yo me parara, V.V-san la abrió con su magia revelando a Kallen junto a Anya, las dos lucían algo nerviosas e indecisas.

—Suzaku-san, Lelouch-sama ha despertado y pide verle…

Anya no terminó de decir eso cuando yo ya me encontraba corriendo rumbo a la habitación de Lelouch, abrí la puerta de una patada y vi a mi ángel ya más repuesto y siendo alimentado por Cecile-san y valorado por mi sensei. Al verme, Lelouch sonrió de manera serena y un tanto cansada.

—Lelouch…

Ya me encontraba corriendo yendo a su lado justo cuando mi sensei me estampaba una almohada en el rostro.

—Nada de besos o arrumacos, Suzaku, Lelouch-sama debe descansar.

Le miré feo después de ese almohadazo y escuché algo ronronear cerca de mi pie, bajé la vista y vi a C.C-san aun en su forma de cachorro de león, la alcé poniéndola en mis brazos y esta se acurrucó en ellos, de repente entró V.V-san levitando hasta donde estaba Lelouch.

—Veo que ya estás mejor, Lelouch, pero debes tener mucho cuidado en no activar tu Geass. Esto debido a que como aun no logras controlarlo, puede que requiera demasiada energía, y por ende te provoque crisis de debilidad.

—E-Entiendo, V.V-sama.

—Llámame solo V.V oji-san- V.V-san se dio una palmada en la frente y suspiró de manera resignada- presentas el mismo comportamiento que tu madre.

—Lelouch, he de suponer que ya sabes lo que se tiene que hacer.

Sorprendentemente, Lelouch asintió aunque con un deje de tristeza. Bajé a C.C-san de mis brazos y me aproximé hasta Lelouch para rodearlo con mis brazos y confortarlo.

—Sé que debemos detener a oto-san pero eso no significa que no me duela, es mi padre después de todo, a pesar de que sea un monstruo.

Lo apreté contra mí besando sus cabellos, esto era un duro golpe para Lelouch: la persona que él creía era un padre ejemplar resultó ser un mezquino mentiroso.

—Aunque debemos encontrar un método que no provoque tantas bajas, ya tuve suficiente con la masacre de la federación china- suspiró V.V-san levitando alrededor de nosotros hasta que algo en su cabeza se encendió y me miró de manera muy sospechosa- Suzaku-kun, tengo entendido que han estado creando unos prototipos nuevo de guerra llamados Knightmare Frames- le asentí sin dudarlo porque efectivamente, Cecile-san junto a Lloyd y Kallen los andaban reparando y modificando- Creo que los podremos dar una modificada extra, tengo unos cuantos ases bajo la manga. Sobre todo si nuestra lucha es contra Britannia.

—Britannia ha creado unos prototipos nuevos de Knightmare Frames usando armas más ligeras y letales- Lelouch volvió sorprenderme al decirme esto, tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón- he visto los Knightmare Frames de Schneizel nii, Cornelia nee, Guinevere-nee, Odisseus-nii y Euphemia-nee y también sé que deben estar buscándome con ellos.

—Y precisamente veo a uno de ellos venir directamente hacia Japón- habló V.V-san poniendo aún más tenso a Lelouch, lo apreté contra mí y observé a V.V-san mientras este pensaba en un plan extra- Ustedes no se preocupen, ya me las arreglaré yo. Por ahora C.C les ayudará junto conmigo a modificar esos Knightmare Frames porque nuestros enemigos son demasiado poderosos- Después nos miró a nosotros dos y suspiró con melancolía y serenidad- Mientras ustedes dos vivan de su amor lo que resta de este tiempo, una vez que Britannia arribe aquí, comenzará la verdadera guerra.

—Yo te protegeré Lelouch, no permitiré que nos separen nunca más- pegué mi frente a la suya- no lo permitiré nunca.

—No quiero que mueras, Suzaku, no quiero que mueras.

Los demás nos miraron entre dolidos y consternados, sin saber que hacer o que decir, pero la guerra en cualquier momento se desataría en este lugar y debíamos estar preparados. Sujeté el rostro de Lelouch con mis manos y lo hice mirarme a los ojos, veía el miedo en su mirada violeta.

—Prométeme que no usaras el Geass, Lelouch, no quiero que mueras.

—Si he de usarlo, lo haré.

— ¡NO!

Mi gritó lo asustó pero no quería que usara su Geass de nuevo, la última vez que lo usó casi le cuesta la vida.

—Suzaku-kun, trataremos de hacer que Lelouch no haga uso del Geass pero si no hay otra manera…- miré con desesperación a V.V-san por sus palabras y este me reprendió con su mirada- Lelouch debe aprender a usar su Geass para que este no le dañe, además C.C y yo no dejaremos que el poder lo mate.

—De acuerdo, dejemos el asunto por hoy.

Teníamos que zanjar el asunto, debía encontrar una alternativa para esta guerra que se avecina sin arriesgar a Lelouch.

Días después, y con un Lelouch más repuesto, la paz había vuelto al castillo. Aunque no del todo. Kaguya actuaba demasiado extraño por las presencias de V.V-san y C-C-san, los cuales ahora vivían en el palacio como huéspedes privilegiados y mis asesores aparte de fungir como guardianes de Lelouch. Toudou-sensei también notaba esas actitudes y Gino también al igual que todos.

Esa misma tarde estábamos revisando los Knightmare Frames de todos-excepto Kaguya la cual había salido a un asunto en una de las bases cercanas al palacio- junto a V.V-san y C.C-san en la base subterránea del palacio. V.V-san evaluaba los prototipos encogidos, usando su Geass, y viendo cuales eran las desventajas y puntos a favor que tenían estos contra los de la armada de Britannia. Lelouch estaba en el palacio descansando, ya estaba bien pero para mí tranquilidad le pedí que se quedara en reposo.

—Viendo bien, el Guren es un Knightmare demasiado pesado y le hace falta la capacidad e volar, además de equiparlo con más armas- empezó con sus conclusiones V.V-san, pasando a cada uno sus respectivos Knightmare Frames- debes de hacerle esos cambios Kallen; el Tristán está bien únicamente le falta el reforzamiento de armas junto a unos cuantos efectos, hazte cargo de ello mocoso cegatón- Gino bufó por el apodo causando las risas de todos-; el Mordred básicamente necesita ser más ligero y reforzar sus escudos, C.C te ayudará con ello Anya; el Zangetsu necesita volar y reforzar sus armas, su escudería está bien; se lo encargo, Toudou-san; tanto el Percival como el Sutherland carecen de un sistema de armas de corto alcance lo que los hace vulnerables junto a un gran equipamiento en su escudería: Cecile-san y Lloyd-kun se pondrán a trabajar con ellos; el Portman es un Knightmare Frame desarrollado para combates en el agua, se debe de adaptar para los combates a tierra así como su nuevo equipamiento en armas, empieza lo más rápido posible Shōgo-kun; y por último el Lancelot, quizás el Knightmare Frame más poderoso que haya visto hasta la actualidad, solo debemos hacerle unos arreglos para dejarlo perfecto. Arréglalo, Suzaku-kun. Yo aún tengo varios ases por usar contra Britannia…

De pronto V.V-san se quedó estático mirando hacia la nada al igual que C.C mientras que los sellos del Geass se activaban en sus frentes, todos nos quedamos muy confusos y más por las caras de ambos espíritus que se cargaban.

—Es Lelouch. Está en peligro.

Ante lo dicho por V.V-san me hizo alertar a todos mis sentidos al igual que todos, salimos disparados de la base siendo mi sensei el más rápido y perdiéndose de nuestra vista momentáneamente. Al llegar la portada del palacio escuchamos los gritos de Lelouch los cuales provenían del jardín. No perdimos tiempo en ir al lugar pero no vimos nada, hasta que al irnos aproximando observé con horror como Lelouch colgaba peligrosamente de los barandales caídos del balcón y balanceándose peligrosamente.

—¡Sostente Lelouch! ¡Resiste!

Le grité mientras corría para llegar a él como los otros también lo hacían, esto no me estaba gustando para nada. El alma se me fue a los pies cuando vi a Lelouch resbalar de su agarre y caer de manera violenta.

—¡SUZAKU!

—¡LELOUCH NO!

—¡LELOUCH-SAMA!

Justo antes de que Lelouch se estrellara en el suelo alguien lo atrapó en el aire salvándolo de una muerte segura, respiré tranquilo al ver a mi sensei el cual había sido esa persona y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí para ayudarle. V.V-san se quedó atrás de nosotros evaluando la zona y junto a C.C-san levitaron hasta la zona donde colgaba Lelouch.

—Lelouch, mi amor, despierta, mi vida despierta…- me alarmé al ver a Lelouch desmayado en los brazos de mi sensei, este al verme desesperado me lo cedió en brazos sin quitarle su mirada asustada y aliviada.

—Está bien, solo fue el susto pero lo que me interesa saber es que pasó- mi sensei miró hacia todos lados buscando algo sospechoso. Mis caballeros me rodearon poniéndose alertas mientras yo resguardaba a Lelouch.

—_Suzaku-kun, hemos descubierto que pasa, te estoy hablando a través de tus pensamientos. Reúne a tus caballeros en torno a la habitación de Lelouch, es algo muy serio._

Miré a V.V-san el cual me miraba de una manera muy fija, junto a C.C se adentraron levitando hacia dicha habitación. Le dirigí una mirada fija a mi sensei mientras este comunicaría el mensaje.

—Sígannos.

Inmediatamente fuimos hacia la habitación de Lelouch donde ambos espíritus nos esperaban sumamente molestos. Recosté a Lelouch en su cama abrigándolo un poco y abrazándolo protectoramente siendo Gino el último en entrar, C.C activó una especie de campo aislante en esta habitación.

—Lo diré sin rodeos, porque no me gusta andarme por las ramas: alguien quiso matar a Lelouch: dañaron las barandas para que cayera - esa afirmación por parte de V.V-san era muy grave, y por su cara no estaba mintiendo- lo que indica que hay un traidor entre tus hombres Suzaku-kun.

—Esa es una afirmación muy grave, V.V-sama, si lo que dice es cierto…- mi sensei apretó los puños con coraje, y no solo él, mis demás caballeros también respingaron por lo dicho.

—¡Nunca dañaríamos a Lelouch-sama!

—Ustedes no son, pero alguien más si lo es, y ese alguien lo volverá a intentar.

Apreté el cuerpo de Lelouch contra mí y dándoles una mirada fiera a los presentes, quien lo haya hecho lo iba a pagar muy caro.

—Esto es lo que haremos.

La habitación de Lelouch estaba a oscuras y mi bello ángel estaba durmiendo en su cama con los doseles desplegados, todos estábamos acomodados en puntos estratégicos dentro de la habitación. V.V-san junto a C.C-san habían creado ilusiones de todos nosotros que salieron de la habitación para engañar al traidor mientras que nosotros planeábamos la estrategia para hacerle caer. Lelouch había despertado y nos contó que había salido al balcón a tomar un poco de aire cuando se recargó y el barandal cayó. Pero esa persona lamentaría mucho el haberse metido con Lelouch.

Y efectivamente, el traidor había entrado por la ventana de la habitación de manera muy sigilosa, iba vestido de negro y aparte con una máscara, y acercándose a la cama de Lelouch sacando una daga de su cinturón, retiró los doseles revelando a mi ángel durmiente y acercando ésta a la garganta de Lelouch. No perdí tiempo y di la señal para actuar.

V.V-san salió de entre los doseles y pateó la daga del agresor mientras que C.C-san convocaba unas cadenas para amarrarlo y los demás le apuntaban con sus armas; yo acudí al lado de Lelouch para protegerlo ya que se había despertado por el barullo. Gino y mi sensei sostenían al agresor el cual se removía como gusano mientras que Kallen junto con Anya y Cecile-san le apuntaban. Quería saber quién era la persona tras esa máscara.

—Sensei, quítele la máscara.

Él asintió a mi orden mientras le quitaba la máscara que portaba, al hacerlo no pude evitar que el asombro quedara plasmado en mi rostro al igual que todos los demás. No podía creerlo, no era posible.

— ¿C-Cómo es posible? No entiendo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kaguya? ¿Por qué me has traicionado?

Kaguya se removía del agarre de mi sensei y de Gino con las miradas decepcionadas y enfurecidas de todos, Lelouch estaba estático sin creerlo aun.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas porque lo hice, Suzaku onii-sama? ¡Lo hice porque te amo! ¡Porque ese maldito britannian nos destruirá! ¡Se ha interpuesto entre nosotros! ¡Solo estando muerto Britannia nos dejará en paz! ¡Te ha hechizado con ese poder maldito! ¡Nos entregará a Britannia!

Kaguya gritaba como loca y tratando de liberarse, los demás se veían muy decepcionados por lo acontecido, mi sensei estaba entre los que estaban peor. Me paré rabioso de la cama dispuesto a matarla pero Lelouch se me prendió por detrás abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas sin soltarme.

—¡Suéltame Lelouch! ¡Voy a matarla por esto!

—¡Suzaku cálmate! ¡Por lo que más quieras cálmate!

—¡No voy a hacerlo! ¡Esa traidora merece la muerte!

Me removía tratando de quitarme a Lelouch sin lastimarlo en el proceso, esa traidora iba a pagar lo que había hecho, y a juzgar por su rostro, sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Sentí el agarre de Lelouch disminuir y al voltearme lo vi respirando de manera pesada. Maldición, le estaba haciendo daño con mi actitud.

—P-Por favor d-detente- habló entre tosidos y sujetándose el pecho- N-no sigas.

—Suzaku-kun, detente, no te conviertas en un asesino- V.V-san levitó hasta nosotros mientras yo sostenía a Lelouch y después él le daba una mirada severa a Kaguya- no vale la pena que manches tus manos de sangre inútil. – se giró hacia Lelouch mientras yo lo recostaba y Kallen le proporcionaba un inhalador para que pudiera respirar, tardé unos cuantos minutos en pensar en lo que haría porque si no lo hacia la mataría ahí mismo.

—Sensei, que dos soldados la lleven a las celdas del palacio y al amanecer quiero que sea exiliada hacia el área muerta de Sapporo: Queda removida de sus cargos como caballero, cuarta general del ejército y está expulsada del clan. - la miré con la furia y la rabia calcadas en mi voz y mi mirada y solo ella se encogió aterrada- Si vuelves a poner un solo pie en mis dominios o si te atreves a atentar de nuevo contra Lelouch, no me importa donde estés, te buscaré para hacerte pedazos.

Gino junto con mi sensei la sacaron siendo ayudados por Shōgo y Lloyd, C.C-san tomó de nuevo una forma pequeña, esta vez tomó la forma de un cachorro de tigre, para ir con Lelouch el cual ya estaba más tranquilo. Lelouch la tomó con sus brazos y la puso en su regazo donde C.C-san se acurrucó, después Lelouch me hizo señas para que fuera con él y me senté a su lado acariciando sus cabellos.

—Lelouch, no quise lastimarte…- sin embargo Lelouch me interrumpió colocando sus finos dedos en mis labios.

—Estoy bien, Suzaku, todo ya pasó.

No me pude contener y me lancé a besarlo mientras mis caballeros femeninos chillaban extasiadas, V.V-san suspiraba sonriendo y C.C-san se tornaba de un rosa profuso en su forma de cachorro.

Sé que la guerra se avecina, sé que quizá el mundo se venga encima, que habrá masacre y destrucción pero no me importa cuánto deba sufrir, iba a luchar por Lelouch, porque no lo iba a dejar a merced del monstruo de su padre, él maldito no me lo iba a arrebatar, ni estando muerto iba a quitarme a Lelouch.

EN LAS FRONTERAS DE JAPÓN

La luna iluminaba el océano además de las estrellas las cuales cubrían el oscuro manto estelar, y en este se veía iluminado un enorme Knightmare Frame el cual estaba elevado justamente en posición de la luna. Su piloto estaba ajustando sus coordenadas de vuelo y a la vez viendo una fotografía de Lelouch en la cual mostraba una tierna sonrisa mientras estaba recargado en un árbol de manzanas.

—Resiste un poco más, Lulu-chan, que aunque tenga que recorrer todo Japón, si es que estás aquí, te encontraré.

Fueron las palabras del piloto el cual aceleró la velocidad de su Knightmare Frame adentrándose en las tierras japonesas.

_**Reviews porfis porfis! La autora se los agradeceria muchisisisisismoooooooooooo :D Feliz año nuevo!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola hola mis lectoras!**_

_**les traigo el cap nuevo que les dejará con las emociones a flor de piel jejej**_

_**mil gracias a Sasunaru Lover yaoiii, marielsonar y Pao20 por leer el fic. **_

_**se les quiere muchisisisiiisisisismoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**entre mañana y pasado subire el cap nuevo de la loca familia de mi novio**_

_**a leer! **_

**Olvida la guerra, recuerda tu promesa y ámame para siempre**

Al amanecer me levanté muy temprano para cerciorarme de que Kaguya haya sido exiliada como fueron mis órdenes. Lelouch aun dormía en mi cama siendo cuidado por C.C-san mientras que V.V-san me acompañaba junto con mi sensei a presenciar esto. Kaguya iba atada de pies y manos con cadenas reforzadas y siendo custodiada por cuatro escoltas de alto rango, su semblante era lloroso y hasta cierto punto tétrico pero se merecía eso y más: atentar contra la vida de Lelouch era algo imperdonable. Desde mi trono la miré con rabia y decepción.

—Espero que esto te sirva de lección, Kaguya, y no intentes hacer algo en mi contra porque de lo contrario el mundo se te hará un lugar muy pequeño para esconderte.

Ella me miró esperando algo de compasión pero después de mis palabras pareció entrar en un estado de shock. No me compadecería de nadie que se haya atrevido a lastimar a Lelouch. De nadie.

—Tus actos te han condenado, humana estúpida, agradece que no haya usado mi Geass para enviarte al Infery donde vivirías pudriéndote el resto de tus días.- V.V-san se acercó a ella dándole una mirada tan despreciable como si Kaguya fuera peor que escoria. Mi sensei se paró y como mi consejero de confianza ordenó a los soldados mi orden.

—Llévensela ahora.

Los solados asintieron y se la llevaron de inmediato, pronto solo quedamos V.V-san, mi sensei y yo en la habitación. Me tomé la cabeza con cansancio y tratando de analizar en lo que haría después de esto. Mi sensei caminó hasta la pequeña meza que estaba cerca del trono y tomando tres copas de porcelana sirvió sake de una botella y nos trajo las copas llenas. V.V-san sin vacilación tomó una de las copas y bebió un buen trago mientras levitaba.

—Delicioso, hace mucho tiempo que no tomaba sake.

—¿Usted puede tomar sake, V.V-san?

Este me miró con los ojos achicados y levitó hasta mi para darme uno de sus característicos zapes.

—Claro que puedo tomar, mocoso, el hecho de que sea un espíritu no me hace un fantasma. Además de que se dónde están escondidas una buenas, muy buenas, reservas de sake que deben de tener unos buenos 300 o tal vez 700 años de antigüedad.

Ante lo dicho por V.V-san a mi sensei le brillaron los ojos como si fueran fuegos artificiales, era bien sabido que mi sensei era alguien quien degustaba de los licores bien añejados, y el que V.V-san le dijera eso era una abierta invitación a ir con el espíritu a la búsqueda de dichos licores. Reí por mi pensamiento y justo cuando mi sensei iba a preguntar el porqué de mi risa por el pasillo entraron Lelouch siendo escoltado por C.C-san, Kallen, Cecile-san y por Anya. Lelouch andaba en un pijama color lila oscuro que resaltaba su piel y sus ojos.

—Lelouch, deberías estar descansando.

Inmediatamente salí a su encuentro pero él solo sonrió negando con la cabeza, pude escuchar el suspiro soñador de las mujeres presentes.

—Estoy cansado de estar en la cama casi todo el día, ya estoy bien, Suzaku.

Quise replicarle pero V.V-san se me adelantó levitando hasta nosotros para darle una mirada seria y serena a Lelouch.

—Lelouch, por la tarde tenemos una charla pendiente que tener. Es acerca del Geass- ante esto me quedé serio pero luego V.V-san me calmó con un apretón en el hombro- y por supuesto que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes dos, par de tortolos. Por ahora vayamos a desayunar, que tengo mucha hambre.

El terco espíritu levitó en dirección a las cocinas dispuesto a "asaltarlas" ya que eso hacía en las últimas semanas de su estadía aquí: asaltaba las cocinas comiendo y comiendo hasta hartarse. Para ser alguien tan pequeño es un verdadero glotón. Aunque no le diré nada: la última vez Gino se lo dijo y el pobre tuvo que correr cuando V.V-san comenzó a corretearlo lanzándole rayos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Llevé a Lelouch al comedor junto a los demás y ordené que sirvieran el desayuno, aun recordaba las palabras de V.V-san las cuales eran de que uno de los hermanos de Lelouch estaba viniendo en camino: si ese hermano lo encontraba daría el aviso y se desataría la guerra. Debía hacer una estrategia y reforzar las fronteras antes de que ese susodicho hermano llegara. Las mucamas trajeron el desayuno pero el más extravagante fue el de V.V-san.

—V.V-sama, ¿Desayunará todo eso? ¿No cree que sea mucha azúcar?

Efectivamente Cecile-san tenía razón: el desayuno de V.V-san constaba de pasteles, tartas, pays, galletitas, gelatinas y toda clase de postres. El espíritu negó tomando un trozo de tarta y la llevaba a su boca.

—No, tengo que reponer el azúcar que no he comido en 17 años. Vivir como un canario no te permite comer mucha azúcar: excepto cuando Lelouch me daba pequeñas migajas de pan dulce.

Lelouch sonrió tal vez ante ese recuerdo, C.C-san también tenía un desayuno extravagante: pizza. Pero el de V.V-san se llevaba el premio.

—Pero V.V-chan, si sigue así será pronto una pelota.

El vaso de leche que bebía V.V-san en ese instante se vio hecho añicos al mismo tiempo en que este escupía su contenido de leche en Lloyd, los sedosos y largos cabellos de V.V-san se erizaron haciéndolo parecer una medusa y sus ojos se tornaron muy, pero muy macabros al igual que su rostro. Gino tragó saliva mientras se paraba lentamente de su asiento con claras intenciones de correr.

—Pobre mocoso rubio cegatón, hasta aquí llegaste. Despídete de este mundo.

V.V-san junto algo en sus manos, una pequeña luz, y la lanzó a Gino la cual le pasó rozando los pelos, y porque se alcanzó a agachar, y luego esa pequeña luz causó una explosión algo grande. Gino no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr como un desquiciado mientras era perseguido por un sádico y diabólico V.V-san.

—**¡AUXILIO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE**!- chillaba Gino corriendo como gallina y esquivando los feroces ataques del espíritu furioso.

—**¡VUELVE AQUÍ MOCOSO! ¡NO HUYAS COMO LA GALLINA QUE ERES!**

—¿No haremos nada, Suzaku? V.V oji-san puede matar a Gino-san- mi ángel siempre tan preocupado por los demás, empezando por mi estúpido amigo. Tomé la barbilla de Lelouch con mis dedos y la alcé haciendo que me mirara.

—No, eso y más se merece por idiota. Pero dejemos que V.V-san juegue con él un rato. ¿Ya te dije lo hermoso que estás este día?

Después de eso le besé lenta y apasionadamente a lo cual me respondió enseguida, los chillidos extasiados de las fujoshis y fundashis oficiales no se tardaron, vaya, hasta C.C-san se les unió. Mi sensei solo suspiraba resignado bebiendo de su copa de sake matutino mientras veíamos como Gino corría despavorido y huyendo de la furia de un espíritu muy macabro.

Los días habían pasado y por lo pronto la paz había vuelto a nuestras vidas. Aunque sea un poco porque tenía un presentimiento algo fuerte. Suspiré mientras veía desde mi balcón a Lelouch juntando algunas frutas que tenían los arboles del jardín junto a Kallen, Anya, y C.C-san. Los chicos junto a Cecile-san andaban arreglando los Knightmare Frames de todos para tenerlos listos lo más pronto posible, mi sensei estaba arreglando algunos papeles para no sé qué pero ahora estaba solo en mis momentos de reflexión.

—Suzaku-kun, te noto muy pensativo. ¿No me digas que sigues con tus estúpidas ideas pesimistas?

V.V-san levitaba a mi lado mirándome con sospecha, negué rápidamente antes de ser víctima de sus violentos zapes.

—No es eso, V.V-san, miro a Lelouch y a su vez reflexiono en como mi vida ha cambiado para bien desde que está aquí.

—Y no solo para bien tuyo: Lelouch está mucho mejor ahora contigo- V.V-san se sentó a mi lado donde estaba recargado en el balcón y ambos veíamos a Lelouch juntar frambuesas en una canasta- su salud ha mejorado bastante, ya no sufre ataques tan fuertes como los que sufría antes, lo noto más alegre, más radiante, más lleno de vida. Sabes, Suzaku-kun, yo veía a Lelouch como a un pequeño pajarito el cual tiene deseos de volar y descubrir como es el mundo pero lo han encerrado en ese palacio infringiéndole cadenas que poco a poco apagaron sus deseos de volar. Pero en eso llegaste tú, de una manera muy inesperada, y lo sacaste de esa jaula de oro en la cual Charles lo tenía. Lelouch es como su apodo lo sugiere: una rosa la cual tiene que ser cuidada y valorada como tal. Pero con Charles se marchitaría con el paso de los años y créeme que si Lelouch hubiese permanecido más tiempo con Charles, hubiera muerto en cuestión de años.

— ¿Por qué?- Le miré asustado por sus palabras mientras él solo suspiraba- ¿Por qué Lelouch hubiese muerto?

—Porque su salud se deterioraba con el tiempo: además de que Lelouch quería vivir una vida normal como todos los jóvenes de su edad pero Charles con sus celos obsesivos no quería compartir a Lelouch con nadie. A pesar del amor que sus hermanos le profesaban, Lelouch se estaba muriendo de tristeza. Suzaku-kun, debemos ganar esta guerra porque si Lelouch vuelve a Britannia, morirá.

Mi ángel, mi Lelouch muriéndose de tristeza, no lo iba a permitir.

—Y yo pronto le seguiría, porque no puedo vivir en un mundo donde Lelouch no esté.

V.V-san rió y emitiendo un suspiro mientras revoloteaba a mí alrededor mirándome de una manera extraña.

—Suzaku-kun, ya es hora. Es hora de revelarles a ambos el verdadero motivo de todo: cuando ambos sellaron sus destinos para siempre.

V.V-san levitó hacia abajo mientras yo le seguí con la duda plasmada en mi rostro, en el camino me topé con mi sensei al cual le pedí que me ensillara y preparara mi caballo. Tenía un fuerte presentimiento y ya quería saber que era, no podía esperar más. Al llegar a los jardines Lelouch aún seguía cortando frutas con las chicas y de pronto V.V-san lo llamó diciendo que debíamos hacer algo muy importante.

—Síganme, tortolos, que esto es algo muy importante para ambos.

V.V-san empezó a levitar en dirección al bosque con rapidez media para que lo siguiéramos; mi sensei trajo mi caballo ya listo y ayudé a subir a Lelouch a él, subí yo y sin perder tiempo salimos a todo galope siguiendo a V.V-san, Lelouch se aferraba a mí por la velocidad a la que íbamos, también lo agarré a la vez que disminuía un poco la velocidad a la cual íbamos hasta que logramos divisar al glotón espíritu donde nos esperaba junto a C.C-san. Detuve el caballo y ayudé a bajar a Lelouch. Ambos caminamos hasta donde estaban las deidades y nos detuvimos a pocos metros.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, V.V oji-san? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—La razón de ello es que ambos tienen que saber el verdadero porque de todo esto. La razón por la cual ustedes están juntos.- V.V-san nos miró con seriedad mientras el ambiente donde estábamos cambiaba de manera repentina-acerca de las promesas hechas hace muchos años atrás.

Lelouch se abrazó a mi claramente asustado mientras yo lo resguardaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en un lugar diferente, para mí era algo familiar, muy familiar de hecho: era el palacio Kururugi, el antiguo palacio. Las personas que pasaban cerca de nosotros parecía que no nos veían y al tocarlas las traspasábamos.

—Estamos en un recuerdo, Suzaku-kun, las personas que están aquí no pueden vernos y nosotros no podemos tocarlos: esto es algo que ya pasó y no podemos interferir.

V.V-san nos explicó y levitó hasta donde se suponía que estaba los jardines del palacio y vimos algo que nos sorprendió: mi padre junto a mi sensei estaban en presencia del emperador de Britannia junto a la emperatriz Marianne, la madre de Lelouch. Pude recién notar que la emperatriz ya estaba embarazada en ese entonces. Vi a Lelouch y lo noté muy triste por ver a su madre y no poderle hablar. Yo estaba en las mismas al ver a mi padre, pero Lelouch la tenía más difícil: él jamás pudo convivir con su madre. No noté mucho del dialogo de los otros adultos hasta que nos acercamos y estuvimos más presentes en ello. El emperador de Britannia se marchó junto a mi padre y la emperatriz se quedó conversando con mi sensei hasta que llegó un niño pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes: ese niño era yo, de algunos 2 años.

—Sensei, sensei, ¿Dónde está mi oto-san?

—Fue a atender unos asuntos con el emperador de Britannia, Suzaku, saluda a la emperatriz.

Mi yo pequeño le sonrió a la bella dama y esta le extendió los brazos, mi yo pequeño fue a su encuentro y se abrazó a ella riendo de manera fresca e infantilmente, mi sensei más joven sonrió bebiendo un poco de sake hasta que mi yo pequeño frunció el ceño y miró el vientre de la emperatriz el cual se movía muy levemente; posó sus dos pequeñas manos y luego retrocedió asustado. La emperatriz rió levemente acariciando su vientre y sonriéndole con cariño a mi yo pequeño.

—No te asustes, Suzaku-kun, solo despertaste a Lulu-chan.

— ¿Lulu-chan?

—Mi bebé, Suzaku-kun.

Al parecer mi yo pequeño pronto perdió el miedo y se acercó de nuevo a la emperatriz donde volvió a posar sus pequeñas manos en el mismo lugar y obtuvo el mismo movimiento leve por parte del bebé, mi yo más joven rió y apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de la emperatriz comenzando a "hablar" con el bebé. La emperatriz sonrió complacida acariciando sus cabellos mientras mi sensei dijo que iría a que nos prepararan té y bocadillos. La emperatriz miró al pequeño yo el cual le había preguntado cuando llegaría Lulu-chan.

—Él llegará pronto, Suzaku-kun, aún es muy pequeño para que nazca- la bella dama sonrió con tristeza y después reemplazó su sonrisa a una más alegre- Suzaku-kun, ¿Me harías una promesa?- mi yo pequeño le asintió sin moverse de su posición ni dejando su "charla"- Prométeme que cuidaras y amaras a mi Lelouch, no importa la situación ni lo que pase.

—Lo prometo, ¡Te cuidaré y amaré mucho Lelouch!

La madre de Lelouch sonrió mientras en su mirada se activaba el legendario Geass sin dejar de acariciar a mi joven yo.

Pronto el recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo y volvimos a encontrarnos de nuevo entre una vorágine de colores difusos. Tanto Lelouch como yo estábamos muy confusos,

—Ese es solo uno de los recuerdos, Marianne activó el Geass y me traspasó su recuerdo puesto que de alguna manera ella sabía lo que iba a pasar- V.V-san nos explicó a ambos y más a Lelouch el cual permanecía nostálgico y con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro- pero el verdadero recuerdo que ambos deben ver es el siguiente.

Pronto volvimos a estar dentro de una atmosfera totalmente distinta, en esta había más gente y más ruido al parecer. Luces coloridas y a muchos niños corretear y las personas del lugar parecían felices: era un festival.

—Aquí es donde sus destinos quedaron unidos para siempre.

Anunció V.V-san junto a C.C-san, los dos al mismo tiempo, y luego señalaron el lugar donde aparecía un nuevo yo ahora un poco más grande, tal vez de algunos 4 años, mientras buscaba algo o más bien se escondía de alguien al ver a mi sensei buscándome entre todos los lugares posibles. Mi yo pequeño rió un poco y luego vio a un pequeño niño, de tal vez 2 años, pelinegro y de ojos violetas llorando mientras se escondía en un árbol. Se trataba de Lelouch. Mi yo pequeño fue hasta él y se acercó para tratar de ayudarle.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

El pequeño Lelouch limpió sus lágrimas para después ver a mi yo pequeño mientras este lo ayudaba a pararse.

—N-No encuentro a m-mi n-nana, t-tengo m-miedo-o.

— ¡Ya sé! Me quedo contigo para que no estés solito.- a pesar de la situación el pequeño Lelouch se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Ambos niños comenzaron a platicar y a platicar por horas y horas, parecía que no tenían fin de querer hablar. Hasta que llegaron a cierto punto que creo V.V-san quería llegar.

—¿Sabes Lulu? Cuándo sea grande vendré por ti y me casaré contigo.

Eso tomó desprevenido al pequeño Lelouch el cual se puso rojo y más porque mi yo pequeño le tomó de sus pequeñas manos mientras ambos niños se veían a los ojos.

—¿L-Lo prometes S-Suzaku?

—Te lo juro, Lulu. Nos casaremos y seremos muy, pero muy felices.

El pequeño Lelouch bajó su cabecita claramente avergonzado, mi yo pequeño le iba a dar un beso en su frente pero el pequeño Lelouch alzó su cabeza y mi yo pequeño lo besó en los labios. Las caras de ambos niños se tornaron de un rojo profundo y después se abrazaron.

—Nada mejor que un beso de amor para sellar una promesa.

V.V-san levitó hasta nosotros y chasqueó los dedos. El recuerdo comenzó a desvanecerse y de nuevo quedamos en el bosque, en el mismo lugar donde habíamos estado en un principio.

—Todo esto ya estaba predestinado, para ambos, de alguna u otra manera ustedes estarían de nuevo juntos.

C.C-san sonrió hacia nosotros mientras Lelouch y yo procesábamos lo que habíamos visto. De pronto C.C-san sonrió de manera sospechosa y desapareció con una ventisca junto a V.V-san dejándonos a Lelouch y a mí. Lelouch se abrazó a mí con fuerza y después me besó de manera inesperada.

—Sabía que eras tú, te amo, Suzaku- me miró con una seriedad firme y que nunca había visto en su mirada-En este momento, me olvido de todo. Para mi Britannia no existe jamás, solo tú.

—Solo existimos tú y yo, Lelouch. Estaremos juntos para siempre.

Ambos nos seguimos besando olvidándonos por un momento de todo, la venganza estaba siendo desplazada. O de plano ya estaba en el olvido.

Por la noche estaba dándome un baño y relajándome para mi siguiente estrategia cuando mi puerta fue literalmente volada de una patada y por ella entraron V.V-san junto a Gino el cual iba vestido de ¿Blanco? ¿De smoking blanco y con una rosa violeta en su bolsillo?

—Suzaku-kun, debes arreglarte de inmediato. Es algo de extrema urgencia.

V.V-san puso en la meza pequeña una pequeña maleta y se retiró de inmediato. Miré a Gino pidiéndole una explicación y él solo negó con una risa. Procedí a cambiarme y viendo que mi traje era de un color aún más blanco que el de Gino, con capa y botas largas. Me sentí extraño y después seguí a Gino el cual llevaba una cajita media sospechosa en sus manos.

En el jardín había un par de caballos ya listos: el de Gino y el mío. Montamos a los animales y cabalgamos en dirección al bosque. En el camino fui notando que estábamos siendo guiados por unas luces y el camino llevaba velas en forma de rosas. Vi a lo lejos un arco hecho de flores y de mármol en cuyo fondo estaba el espejo de Hikari: había unas bancas finamente adornadas y había arreglos florales por el lugar junto con velas. Mis demás caballeros estaban arreglados en color blanco y las chicas- también C.C-san- estaban vestidas de blanco también.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

Pregunté demasiado confuso, la verdad quería saber que estaba pasando. ¿Y dónde estaba Lelouch?

—Tranquilo, su majestad, esto es una sorpresa- Shōgo palmeó mi hombro mientras los demás reían, Kallen junto con Anya colocaron una rosa violeta en mi bolsillo del saco y escuchamos venir un carruaje. Al voltear vi a V.V-san el cual también venia de blanco y era la persona que manejaba el carruaje, del carruaje bajó mi sensei de igual manera vestido de blanco y vi como ayudaba a bajar a alguien. Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver a Lelouch bajar del carruaje: llevaba un precioso kimono de mangas largas color blanco con detalles en plateado y violeta, con pequeñas zapatillas de piso. Mi sensei le ofreció su brazo y empezaron a caminar por el camino de flores; no noté cuando una suave y fina música comenzó a sonar en el ambiente: los chicos junto a Gino se pusieron a tocar y C.C-san comenzó a entonar una canción con su melodiosa voz. V.V-san levitó hasta situarse debajo del arco quedando a nuestra altura y mi sensei se detuvo junto a mí.

—Cuídalo de ahora en adelante, Suzaku.

Mi sensei nos sonrió a ambos y se alejó, yo tomé la mano de Lelouch para darle un beso y ambos nos encaminamos hasta quedar frente al arco de flores donde también estaba V.V-san. C.C-san cesó su canto pero la música continuó.

—El amor es la fuerza más poderosa que existe, es un fuerte sentimiento que nace desde lo más profundo del corazón pero nace incompleto: nace a medias porque está en la búsqueda de su otra mitad. El amor no respeta clases sociales, estatus, ni fronteras, ni peleas entre familias, tiene una clara pelea con el odio y siempre sale victorioso.- V.V-san comenzó su discurso y mi cabeza hizo clic sabiendo a donde querían llegar- Queridos amigos, estamos aquí reunidos por Suzaku Kururugi y Lelouch vi Britannia: dos jóvenes los cuales se aman a pesar de que sobre ellos pesa una venganza, una guerra, un odio profundo pero eso no los detendrá para amarse por siempre. Esta noche, ambos enamorados unirán sus vidas, sus corazones y sus almas en una sola. Esta noche estarán juntos y nadie podrá separarlos.

Lelouch sonrió con lágrimas en su rostro mientras yo le imitaba también, mis demás caballeros se veían felices por nosotros sin dejar de tocar la fina música del ambiente. Anya y Gino caminaron hasta nosotros con unas cajitas- las que Gino traía antes- y de ellas sacaron unos finos anillos de oro blanco con diamantes violetas y verdes. Yo tomé uno de ellos y con la mano de Lelouch entre las mías le miré antes de recitar mis votos.

—Yo, Suzaku Kururugi, te acepto a ti, Lelouch vi Britannia, como mi esposo para amarte y adorarte, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, para cuidarte y protegerte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, ante el odio y la venganza. Porque lucharé por ti, Lelouch, lucharé por nuestro amor hasta agotar mis fuerzas, hasta agotar mi último aliento.

Puse el anillo en su dedo anular con dedicación y besando el lugar donde reposaba su nuevo anillo. Lelouch imitó mis acciones y tomó el otro anillo restante.

—Yo, Lelouch vi Britannia, te acepto a ti, Suzaku Kururugi, como mi esposo para amarte y adorarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la felicidad y en la agonía, ante el odio y la venganza, porque estaremos juntos para siempre, no importa lo que pase, te protegeré no importa quien se interponga. Te amaré y lucharé por ti hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.

Después puso el anillo en mi dedo anular deslizándolo levemente. Como claro, los fundashis y fujoshis empezaron a chillar como locos por la escena sin dejar de tocar mientras C.C-san comenzaba a entonar la melodía, mi sensei nos sonrió con nostalgia y sacando una muy discreta cámara. V.V-san carraspeó y juntó nuestras manos a la vez que su símbolo de Geass brillaba de una manera blanca en su frente y una luz se emitía de sus pequeñas manos.

—No me demoraré mucho, así que al grano: por el poder como la autoridad espiritual que soy los uno para siempre- la luz brilló de manera intensa y después de disolvió en pequeños fragmentos- ambos son una misma alma, un mismo corazón. Ni el odio, ni ningún ser terrestre podrá separarlos nunca. Ahora ambos pueden besarse.

No perdí tiempo cuando tomé a Lelouch en mis brazos y lo besé apasionadamente logrando una horda de chillidos eufóricos por parte de mis caballeros y de los dos espíritus. Después de las obvias felicitaciones Lelouch y yo nos subimos al carruaje pilotado por V.V-san y nos condujo a la profundidad del bosque, más allá de lo conocido. El lugar y el camino era iluminado por la luz de la luna y por un camino de rocas brillosas. El carruaje se detuvo frente a una bella cúpula flotante dentro de un bello manantial perteneciente al espejo de Hikari donde había muchas flores, velas y una bella cama de sabanas de seda.

—Hasta aquí llego yo, disfruten su noche de bodas.

V.V-san desapareció junto al carruaje mientras nos sonreía de manera pícara. Sonreí y sin previo aviso alcé a Lelouch en mis brazos y caminé hasta la cúpula admirando junto a mi ahora esposo su bella estructura.

—Suzaku, esto es algo tan irreal- Lelouch se recargó en mi pecho con una sonrisa de enorme felicidad en su rostro- nunca creí que podía ser tan feliz.

—Es real Lelouch, es un sueño hecho realidad.

Caminé hasta llegar a la cama donde deposité a Lelouch con cuidado, no bien estuvo ahí comenzó a besarme de una manera más apasionada y sensual que antes, yo le correspondí de igual manera mientras mis manos viajaban a su cintura hasta sus caderas y las suyas aun descansaban en mi pecho.

—Lelouch, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—No te detengas, Suzaku, esta noche seré tuyo. Esta noche renuncio a Britannia, renuncio a Britannia para ser tuyo.

Dicho esto lentamente comencé a deshacerme del obi que tenía mientras Lelouch me quitaba el saco entre besos, el kimono comenzó a deslizarse por sus hombros hasta que cayó a su cintura, mi camisa fue desabotonada y también cayó a la par del kimono.

Pronto me encontraba besando la piel del cuello de Lelouch mientras este gemía aferrándose a mi espalda desnuda. Segundos después las prendas estaban en los suelos mientras ambos nos besábamos juntando nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Besé cada centímetro del cuerpo de Lelouch, lo cubrí con mis besos y mis caricias haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse del placer que ambos disfrutábamos uno del otro. Lelouch no se quedó atrás al besar mi piel llenándola de éxtasis y placer. Solo la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de cómo hice mío a Lelouch, de cómo su virginidad fue mía, de cómo gritó gimiendo mi nombre y yo el suyo. Nuestra unión en cuerpo y alma fue consumada.

**EN UN LUGAR MUY, PERO MUY CERCANO AHÍ**

Una figura observaba con los ojos desorbitados la escena de ambos amantes sucumbiendo al amor y a la pasión, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían y sintiendo como el mundo no podía ser más bizarro. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo viendo como su realidad y su mundo se hacía resquebrajos.

—N-No puede ser Lelouch.

Atónito, Schneizel El Britannia observaba como su hermanito, su Lelouch, su pequeña rosa de Britannia estaba haciendo el amor con su más acérrimo enemigo.

**OMAKE 1**

Cecile-san junto a Lloyd arreglaban los Knightmare Frames de los caballeros de Suzaku en la base subterránea del palacio. Los demás se habían ido a descansar mientras ellos se quedaban a seguir trabajando. No descansarían hasta terminar de arreglar el Lancelot, el Knightmare que les daría la victoria contra Britannia.

—Lelouch-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar descansando.

Cecile-san se vio interrumpida al ver al mencionado siendo acompañado por sus dos espíritus guardianes. Lelouch le sonrió con serenidad haciéndole el ademan de ir hacia él. Lloyd se extrañó por la presencia del príncipe y caminó también hasta ellos para saber del asunto.

—Debo tratar un asunto con ambos, es algo muy urgente.

—Díganos, Lelouch-sama, y cumpliremos sus designios.

Lloyd se arqueó junto a su compañera, V.V-san se giró hacia Lelouch y movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Pronto Lelouch los miró a ambos y susurró una disculpa entre sus labios. Cuando ambos mecánicos iban a preguntar el porqué de sus acciones, Lelouch activó su Geass en sus dos ojos y mirando a ambos sometiéndolos ante su legendario poder.

—Cecile-san y Lloyd-san: les ordeno construir un Knightmare Frame para mi uso personal con las características especificadas en estos planos, el Knightmare debe estar listo en tres días y no le dirán nada a nadie.

—_Yes your majesty._

Lelouch desactivó el Geass viendo como ambos obedecían ante su mandato y observando el nombre de su nuevo vehículo de combate: él no se quedaría fuera de esta guerra, él se enfrentaría a Britannia en el** Shinkirou**.

**OMAKE 2**

—Así que Suzaku Kururugi, el emperador de Japón, fue quien se llevó a mi preciada rosa de Britannia. Mi amado hijo Lelouch está en Japón.

Susurraba Charles con una mezcla de rabia y placer por encontrar a su amado hijo desde su trono y mirando a Kaguya la cual se inclinaba hacia él. Había escapado de su exilio y fue donde el emperador para revelarle todo en un acto de fría venganza. Suzaku pagaría el haberla despreciado, y más por ese maldito Britannian.

Charles se paró en el acto y con un chasquido de dedos mandó traer a su general al mando: Bismarck acudió a él en segundos inclinándose y mostrando sus respetos.

—Bismarck, alista a todas las tropas y los Knightmare Frames, junto a mis demás hijos. Atacaremos a Japón puesto que su emperador fue quien se llevó a mi amado hijo. Destruiré Japón por dicho acto de traición.

Bismarck se retiró a cumplir las órdenes dadas mientras Kaguya se giraba viendo por donde se había marchado el caballero sonriendo con maldad sin notar como Charles se bajaba del trono y caminaba hacia ella.

—Debo agradecerle el gesto de buena voluntad al entregarme al maldito que se llevó a mi Lelouch, gracias a usted podré volver a repetir la misma historia: acabaré con el hijo de Genbu Kururugi por llevarse a mi hijo. Pero no crea que me olvido de usted- la sonrisa de Kaguya se desvaneció al momento en que veía una sombra muy macabra en el suelo- trataste de asesinar a mi hijo, y todo aquel que se atreva a lastimar a la rosa de Britannia es castigado con la muerte.

Un sonido metálico se escuchó en el lugar mientras el cuerpo decapitado de Kaguya caía al frente dejando un mar de sangre y la cabeza de la japonesa rodaba en el suelo con una expresión de horror, en la espada del emperador brillaba el marfil y la sangre de otra alma más.

**EL FINAL DEL CAP xD**

Habían pasado dos semanas después de mi boda con Lelouch, ambos habíamos estado entrenando en nuestros respectivos campos ayudados por V.V-san y mi sensei mientras los demás terminaban los Knightmare Frames. Lelouch y yo estábamos en el pasillo hablando acerca de usar unos nuevos artefactos junto a V.V-san y mis demás caballeros cuando el chillido de una mucama nos alertó a todos.

—¡Suzaku-sama! ¡Suzaku-sama! ¡Tiene que ver esto!

Ella apuntó hacia la terraza donde todos nos dirigimos con rapidez y para contemplar con pavor y rabia la escena: decenas y decenas de Knightmare Frames provenientes de Britannia surcaban los cielos. Lelouch se abrazó a mi mientras los demás se preparaban emocionalmente para lo que venía.

Britannia estaba aquí: la guerra del odio contra el amor había comenzado.

**_Dejen reviews porfis porfis!_**


	16. Se desata la guerra: Japón vs Britannia

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras. **_

_**Muchas gracias por regalarme sus reviews y por seguir mi historia, ya los lei y me encantaron :D**_

_**Con dedicatoria especial para Sasunaru Lover yaoii, marielsonar y Pao20**_

_**Las amoooooooooooooooooo**_

_**no les quito mas su tiempo y a leer!**_

**Se desata la guerra: Japón vs Britannia**

SUZAKU'S POV

Mi mente se activó en un instante al ver las tropas de Knightmare Frames surcando los cielos y como estos comenzarían a atacar el palacio, el cual debía suponer era su objetivo. Lelouch se puso pálido al ver a los Knightmare Frames que encabezaban a los demás y no debía ser un genio para saber de quienes se trataban. No tenía tiempo que perder, esta guerra debía iniciar ahora.

—Kallen, Cecile-san, Lloyd, Shōgo, Anya, Gino y sensei, prepárense en sus Knightmare Frames y que las tropas evacuen la ciudad: Britannia no tardará en atacar- estos me asintieron mientras corrían a obedecer mis órdenes- V.V-san y mi C.C-san, pongan a salvo a Lelouch en uno de los refugios del bosque.

— ¡No! ¡No me iré de aquí! ¡No voy a dejarte Suzaku!

De inmediato Lelouch no tardó en replicar aferrándose a mi desesperado, me dolía verlo de esa manera pero no había tiempo. Y más cuando el palacio se cimbró de manera violenta producto de un ataque de uno de los Knightmare de Britannia.

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡No voy a permitir que te lleven lejos de mí!

— ¡Y yo no voy a permitir que te maten! ¡Mis hermanos te mataran! ¡No voy a dejar que mueras!

Lo abracé con fuerzas mientras descargaba en ese abrazo todas mis emociones encabezadas por el miedo, la desesperación, la angustia y el terror. Todo podía ser posible en esta guerra, el destino estaba echado a la suerte, era como girar una ruleta rusa sin saber la respuesta. Miré desesperado a V.V-san a espaldas de Lelouch el cual sintió no muy convencido y de un golpe seco noqueó a Lelouch el cual se desvaneció en mis brazos. Besé sus labios antes de entregárselo a V.V-san para que se lo llevaran a un sitio seguro.

—Dos soldados los guiarán y se quedarán a vigilar que Lelouch no escape. V.V-san, estoy asustado- le confesé sin dejar de apretar la mano de mi amado- nos superan en número, por ahora no podemos contactar a las tropas…

—Suzaku, ustedes traten de detener a las tropas de Britannia en lo que yo llevo a Lelouch a un sitio seguro- no sé por qué pero la mirada de V.V-san me calmó- Además, tengo un as bajo la manga para mi querido Charles.

La sonrisa que puso el espíritu me puso la carne de gallina pero antes de preguntarle otra cosa el palacio nuevamente se vio estremecido por los ataques de los Knightmare.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Resistan el ataque hasta que nosotros lleguemos!

V.V-san desapareció junto a C.C-san y Lelouch en una ventisca mientras yo sin perder tiempo me fui preparando con el traje especial para poder usar al Lancelot. Guardé unos minutos de silencio orando porque esta guerra no fuera pérdida para nosotros. Corrí de inmediato a la baso donde estaba el Lancelot y lo abordé en un santiamén y activé sus controles. Mi último pensamiento fue en Lelouch antes de despegar junto a mis camaradas a repeler la invasión de Britannia.

LELOUCH'S POV

Desperté con un ligero dolor de cabeza y me levanté asustado al desconocer el lugar donde estaba: parecía el fondo de algún lago, como una cúpula de cristal en el fondo del mismo. Descubrí a V.V oji-san junto a C.C los cuales estaban en el suelo meditando y a un par de guardias en el suelo de la cúpula totalmente noqueados.

—¡V.V oji-san! ¡C.C! ¡Despierten!

V.V oji-san sacudió la cabeza confuso mientras posaba su vista en mi claramente desconcertado y juntando sus manos para no sé qué acciones.

—Creí que durarías más tiempo dormido, Lelouch, pero claramente me sorprendes.

Me paré del suelo y moví a C.C la cual abrió los ojos al instante, estaba desesperado por salir de aquí, quería ayudar a Suzaku. Corrí hacia uno de los límites de la cúpula y lo golpeé sin éxito de que se rompiera. Estaba aterrado: mis hermanos eran quienes encabezaban el ataque y conocía perfectamente a sus Knightmare Frames, en especial al de Schneizel nii y el letal poder de FREIYA.

—Tienes que controlarte, pequeño, desesperándote no ganaras nada.

Las palabras de V.V oji-san no me detuvieron y seguí golpeando el lugar hasta que caí de rodillas sollozando sin dejar de golpear el cristal.

—P-Por favor oji-san, d-debo ir. M-Matarán a Suzaku por mi culpa.

Sentí a alguien venir hacia mí y abrazarme deteniendo mis acciones: era C.C la que me abrazaba.

—Lelouch-sama.

—Muy bien, Lelouch, te haré una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas con toda honestidad- V.V oji-san se paró hasta donde estaba yo y me miró con fijeza al momento de tomar mi rostro con sus pequeñas manos- ¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llegar por Suzaku-kun?

—Hasta donde sea necesario, no me importan las consecuencias que tenga que sufrir- le miré con fiereza sin dudar ni un segundo a mis palabras- haré lo que sea necesario.

—¿Aun sabiendo que nos enfrentamos a Britannia, a tu hogar, a tu familia?

Mis hermanos, aun sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarme a ellos, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Lo haré sabiendo eso, oji-san.

— ¿Aun sabiendo que morirás?

Cerré los ojos al pensar en esa posibilidad. Si moría, lo haría feliz puesto que estaría protegiendo a la persona más querida para mí.

—Aun sabiendo que moriré no retrocederé a mi juramento- abrí mis ojos mostrando la determinación que tanto me hacía falta- si he de renunciar a mi vida por proteger a Suzaku, lo haré. Moriré protegiéndolo.

V.V oji-san rió un poco y besó levemente mi frente mientras levitaba haciéndome levitar también en el acto.

—Tienes el mismo espíritu valiente de tu madre, pequeño, sé que lograrás cambiar el curso de esta guerra. Entonces no debemos demorar más, que Suzaku-kun nos está esperando junto a los demás, y más si ese mocoso cobarde de Gino Weinberg no tardará en salir corriendo.

Reí un poco mientras que con un chasquido de dedos me mostraba ya vestido con un traje blanco para usar mi Knightmare Frame junto a C.C y V.V oji-san los cuales ya estaban vestidos. Salimos de la cúpula y con un mismo chasquido de dedos de la tierra salían nuestros Knightmare Frames y detrás de ellos un enorme ejercito de estos mismos solo que más pequeños. El Shinkirou junto a los dos Sutherlands.

—El mismo ejército que usó Charles para destruir la federación china, ahora lo usaré para destruirlo a él- musitó V.V oji-san mirándome y le asentí para estar de acuerdo- no perdamos más tiempo, atente al plan Lelouch.

Me subí al Shinkirou y rápidamente prendí sus motores y despegaba seguido de V.V oji-san, C.C, y todo el enorme ejército del Geass.

SUZAKU'S POV

Miré con rabia y enfrentándome a Schneizel El Britannia en su Gawain, repelí uno de sus ataques que por poco y me da. La teníamos algo difícil ya que nos habíamos desecho de los Knightmare Frames de menor rango y ahora peleábamos con los príncipes imperiales: yo lo hacía con Schneizel, Kallen peleaba con Cornelia, Cecile-san peleaba con Guinevere, Anya peleaba con Euphemia, Gino peleaba con Clovis, Lloyd peleaba con Odisseus y mi sensei se debatía entre el caballero Bismarck. Shōgo había ido a evacuar a las ciudades cercanas en lo que nosotros frenábamos a las tropas de Britannia.

Habíamos retenido a las tropas pero los príncipes imperiales nos estaban dando mucha lata.

—¡Eres un bastardo, Kururugi Suzaku! ¡ ¿Cómo te atreviste a llevarte a Lelouch?! – me gritó Schneizel por el intercomunicador mientras me atacaba y yo repelía sus agresiones.

—¡Más bastardo fue tu padre al invadir Japón hace quince años!- logré asestarle un golpe a su Knightmare logrando aturdirlo un poco mientras preparaba mi siguiente ataque.

—¡Te atreviste a tocar a mi pequeño hermano y eso no te lo perdonaré!

Me gritó rabioso antes de lanzarme un ataque que esquivé por los pelos pero me dio tiempo de lanzarle uno que logró darle. Cuando creí poder darle el ataque final, Bismarck me dio un ataque inesperado desajustando un poco al Lancelot.

—¡Schneizel-sama! ¡Me encargaré de él en lo que usted prepara al FREIYA!

Maldito bastardo, conocía perfectamente el letal ataque de poseía y no lo iba a dejar que lo usase. Así que pronto me vi envuelto en una fiera batalla contra Bismarck el cual no permitía que me acercara a Schneizel por cualquier motivo. Maldito, era muy listo. Ambos Knightmare Frames colapsaron en un choque titánico causando una destrucción devastadora, ninguno cedía ante el otro a pesar de los ataques destructivos que nos lanzábamos uno al otro.

Esperaba que V.V-san no tardara demasiado, debíamos acabar con Britannia de una vez por todas. De repente me vi sacudido de una manera muy violenta por un ataque inesperado, al ver a mi agresor, un Knightmare Frame de un tamaño casi igual al Gawain estaba preparando otro ataque en mi dirección.

—Kururugi Suzaku, fuiste muy imbécil para meterte conmigo al robarte a mi amada rosa de Britannia- me llené de rabia al escuchar por el intercomunicador al emperador de Britannia el cual pilotaba el Knightmare-pero hoy pagarás con tu vida tu crimen. Bismarck, yo me enfrentaré a él. Desaparece.

Bismarck cedió su lugar para dárselo al emperador mientras ambos nos atacábamos de frente dándonos con todo en nuestros ataques; me olvidé por completo de Schneizel y el FREIYA, ahora debía concentrarme en derrotar al emperador.

—¡Devuélveme a Lelouch, bastardo! ¡Devuélvelo sano y salvo y haré menos dolorosa tu muerte!

—¡Jamás maldito asesino! ¡Lelouch nunca volverá a ti! ¡Él me pertenece!

Le lancé un ataque pero lo repelió en el acto, así estuvimos en un juego de estira y afloja por parte de los dos, sin dar nuestro brazo a torcer. No vi como al parecer Schneizel se había recuperado ya y estaba listo para lanzar su ataque de FREIYA en dirección hacia mi Lancelot y también apuntando hacia los Knightmares de mis camaradas. Intenté lanzar un ataque para desviar el suyo pero el emperador bloqueó mis movimientos asestándome un golpe fuerte y vi a Bismarck tratando de atacarme. No tenía escapatoria, por tres lados estaba bloqueado.

Pero antes de que Schneizel, el emperador y Bismarck me asestaran sus ataques unos ¿Espejos? Me protegieron y unos látigos de hierro me jalaron fuera de los ataques enemigos. Vi a un Knightmare Frame desconocido del mismo tamaño que el Lancelot el cual venía acompañado de dos Knightmare Frames idénticos: los Sutherlands y un enorme ejército de Knightmare Frames surcando los cielos y atacando a Britannia sin piedad.

—Lamento la tardanza, Suzaku-kun, pero ya estamos aquí- V.V-san habló por la pantalla del intercomunicador sabiendo que él era uno de los que pilotaban los Knightmare Frames aliados, movió sus controles para ponerse en la misma pantalla que el emperador de Britannia y sonreírle de manera macabra- nos vemos de nuevo, Charles, te traje a unos viejos amigos para que pateen tu culo imperial.

—¡Maldito brujo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme?!

El emperador fúrico arremetió contra el Sutherland sin darle y desconcentrándolo, vi que el Knightmare oscuro que me había salvado estaba reteniendo a Bismarck sin darle oportunidad de atacarme mientras el otro Sutherland retenía a Schneizel. Fui en ayuda de V.V-san asestándole un golpe mortal al Knightmare del emperador.

—¡Deja a V.V-san fuera de esto, Charles Di Britannia! ¡Tu oponente soy yo!

—¡Muy bien, Kururugi Suzaku! ¡Llevemos nuestra batalla a otra dimensión!

El emperador se me lanzó y abrió un portal extraño el cual nos tragó a ambos, estábamos en un mundo extraño donde retomamos nuestro enfrentamiento.

LELOUCH'S POV

Literalmente llegué justo antes de que Suzaku fuera atacado por Bismarck, Schneizel y mi padre. Me interpuse entre el ataque de Bismarck puesto que era su ataque el que más dañaría a Suzaku y no le permití que continuara. V.V oji-san detuvo a mi padre mientras C.C detenía a Schneizel para evitar que lazara el FREIYA puesto que lo lanzaría en cualquier momento.

—¡No sé quién seas, entrometido! ¡Pero quítate de mi camino!

Bismarck blandió su espada con claras intenciones de atacarme mientras yo me enfrentaba a él usando todo el poder del Shinkirou mientras Bismarck usaba trucos muy bajos y sucios en sus ataques. Burló uno de mis ataques para dirigirse a Suzaku el cual no ´podia verlo debido a que estaba de espaldas. Bismarck lo atacaría por detrás, no supe en que momento pero saqué las espadas del Shinkirou y de un sol ataque logré desarmarlo.

—¡Bastardo, lamentaras el haberte enfrentado al Knight of one!

Eso me llenó de rabia y no lo pensé dos veces en abrir la cabina, cuando vi que el mismo abría la suya y pretendía usar algún artefacto, lo vi mirarme de una manera fija aun no reconociéndome por el casco que llevaba puesto. Me quité el casco en un solo movimiento y dedicándole una mirada llena de rabia.

—¡Y tu lamentarás el haberte metido con mi Knight of Zero!

—¡Lelouch-sama!- me gritó sorprendido pero no me echaría para atrás, en cualquier descuido mataría a Suzaku. Activé el Geass en el acto y dejándolo a mi merced.

—¡Demasiado tarde, Bismarck! ¡Te ordeno que mueras ahora destruyéndote en tu Knightmare!

—_Yes, your majesty._

El hombre inmediatamente se metió a la cabina de su Knightmare y yo lo hice en el mío al momento en que este se autodestruyera con Bismarck adentro. Uno menos, ahora debía ir a frenaran mis hermanos antes de que dañaran a los caballeros de Suzaku, me vi retenido en mi plan por las garras del Gawain de Schneizel mientras trataba de establecer contacto conmigo.

—¡Lelouch! ¡Estás bien! ¡Rápido, deja ese Knightmare y salta a la cubierta del Gawain! ¡Te llevaré a salvo a Britannia!

Me sentía feliz por ver a mis hermanos pero en estas circunstancias no podía decir lo contrario. Sé que era algo arriesgado pero debía hacerlo. Activé los controles para sincronizar las pantallas de los Knightmares de todos los pilotos y poder verlos personalmente.

—¡Lelouch!/¡Ototo!...- fueron los gritos de mis demás hermanos al verme en las pantallas, le dediqué una mirada rápida a V.V oji-san y este asintió de inmediato al mismo tiempo que lo hacía C.C. los caballeros de Suzaku me veían entre sorprendidos y aterrados porque claramente había desobedecido las ordenes de Suzaku.

—De acuerdo, iré de regreso con ustedes a Britannia. Pero detengan la agresión a Japón y me iré con ustedes.

Mis hermanos sonrieron complacidos pero los caballeros de Suzaku no se quedaron callados.

—¡Lelouch-sama!/¡Usted no puede irse!/¡No nos puede dejar!/¡No puede dejar a Suzaku-san!/¡No abandones a Suzu-chan!/- fueron los gritos de Kallen, Cecile-san, Anya, Lloyd y Gino, Toudou-san al parecer se dio cuenta de mis planes y únicamente asintió dándome pauta libre.

—Deseo abrazarlos, los extrañé mucho- detuve mi Knightmare en el aire mientras abría la cabina para salir, los Knightmare Frames de mis hermanos se reunieron frente al mío y abrieron sus cabinas para salir. Se veían desesperados por verme. Se detuvieron frente a mí sobre una plataforma sobrepuesta por el Gawain de Schneizel. Salí del Shinkirou cruzando los dedos porque mi plan tuviera éxito, me acerqué a mis hermanos sintiéndome fatal por lo que iba a hacerles pero no podía echarme para atrás.

—Lo siento mucho.

—¿Pero de que hablas Lelouch…?- Cornelia-nee no pudo terminar la pregunta puesto que al mirarlos lo hice activando mi Geass.

—Les ordeno que detengan el ataque hacia Japón, deténganse y no sigan atacando-todos mis hermanos cayeron presos por el poder del Geass mientras yo me sentía de momento muy debilitado y cayendo de rodillas.

—_Yes, your majesty_.

V.V oji-san salió del Sutherland para ayudarme a levantarme en lo que mis hermanos cumplían mis órdenes bajo el Geass que les ordené. Vi hacia todos lados de manera nerviosa sin notar ni a Suzaku ni a mi padre.

—V.V oji-san, ¿Dónde están Suzaku y mi padre?

—El bastardo de Charles abrió un portal hacia la dimensión de Geass, están luchando ahí. Debemos ir a detenerlos de una vez por todas- C.C se apareció frente a nosotros mientras V.V oji-san se levantaba con un porte muy serio- C.C, vayan a la dimensión de Geass para detener a Charles, yo debo hacer una última cosa con los príncipes imperiales antes de que acabe el efecto del Geass con ellos.

—¡¿Se ha vuelto loco, V.V-sama?! ¡No podemos dejar que Lelouch-sama esté expuesto al peligro!

Chilló Cecile-san bajando junto a los demás caballeros de Suzaku de sus Knightmare Frames a donde estábamos con claras intenciones de llevarme a salvo, pero me paré mirándolos serios por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Entonces yo, siendo también su emperador, les ordeno que permanezcan aquí bajo las órdenes de V.V oji-san. O ¿Acaso piensan desobedecerme?

Ellos bajaron sus cabezas derrotados puesto que no podían desobedecerme, miré a V.V oji-san el cual activando su Geass abrió un portal hacia la dimensión del Geass. C.C tomó mi mano y ambos saltamos hacia ese lugar para detener a mi padre y salvar a Suzaku. El lugar parecía un desierto flotante como si el atardecer fuese eterno, busqué con la mirada a Suzaku y vi al Lancelot destruido junto al otro Knightmare al mismo tiempo que escuchaba gritos y sonidos de espadas. No perdí tiempo mientras corría por las escalinatas del lugar a gran velocidad.

—¡Lelouch! ¡Espera!

Ignoré los gritos de C.C mientras corría desesperado por encontrar a Suzaku y detener a mi padre antes de que ocurriera algo fatal.

SUZAKU'S POV

Respiré agitado luego de ese choque de espadas con el emperador luego de que este lograra asestarme un golpe que me desestabilizó. Maldición, el bastardo aun tenia las energías suficientes para darme batalla.

Después de ingresar a la dimensión de Geass donde nos dimos con todo con nuestros respectivos Knightmare Frames hasta el punto en que los destruimos y tuvimos que continuar el combate ahora usando nuestros sables. Pero el emperador usaba trucos muy sucios para este tipo de combate. Ambos estábamos muy heridos, yo era el más afectado por las trampas del bastardo pero había algo que me impulsaba a seguir luchando contra él.

—No me estás dando mucha batalla, Kururugi, acabaré contigo antes de lo pensado.

Blandió su sable hacia mi dirección mientras con el mío interceptaba su ataque, ambos sables chocaron haciendo un estruendo fuerte sin dejarnos sobrepasar uno con el otro.

—No podrás contra mí, ríndete ahora: a este paso el ejército de V.V-san acabará con el ejército de Britannia.

—Insolente mocoso, tú sellaste tu muerte al momento de llevarte a mi hijo- el emperador blandió su sable para atacarme pero lo detuve en el acto- no te permitiré que lo tengas: él es mío, Lelouch es mío.

—Te equivocas, Lelouch es mío. Él ahora me pertenece, además tú no lo amas de una sana manera, tu amor por Lelouch es enfermo.

—¡Yo amo a mi hijo y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo y complacerlo! ¡Porque todas mis acciones han sido pensadas en su bienestar!

—¡ ¿Bienestar?! ¡Lo has encerrado alejándolo del mundo! ¡No permites que nadie se acerque a él y todo aquel que lo hace termina muerto! ¡Tal como lo fueron tus dos esposas! ¡ ¿Qué clase de padre eres?!

—¡Ellas jamás compitieron con mi amada Marianne! ¡Cyarhanne se atrevió a lastimar a Marianne y a exponerla al peligro cuando descubrió el secreto del Geass! ¡Y Loraine casi logra que Lelouch muriera de una neumonía! ¡Merecían la muerte por meterse con las dos personas más importantes de mi vida! ¡Pero eso se acabará, pronto mi mundo perfecto estará acabado!

—¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡¿Acaso planeas seguir destruyendo el mundo para ofrecérselo a Lelouch en compensación porque no pudiste dárselo a su madre?!

—¡Crearé un mundo donde mi amada Marianne pueda estar con nosotros! ¡El mundo será nuestro: de ella, de Lelouch y mío! ¡Cuando el mundo esté bajo mi dominio usaré mi poder de Geass que le robé al brujo V.V junto con las vidas de mis demás hijos para traer a mi amada Marianne de vuelta a la vida! ¡Al fin mi mundo perfecto estará completo!

—¡Eres un bastardo enfermo! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar así de usar a tus demás hijos como si fuesen peones a los cuales puedes usar a tu antojo?! ¡No puedes traer de regreso a los muertos! ¡No puedes desafiar el poder del Geass de esa manera!

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Haré lo que sea y usaré a quien sea para lograr que mi mundo sea perfecto! ¡Todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino lo liquidaré al igual que lo hice con tu padre!

Eso me llenó de rabia y arremetí contra él usando lo poco que me quedaba de fuerza, no iba a permitir que se acercara a Lelouch. Era un loco enfermo. Era obvio que usaría a Lelouch para terminar de someter al mundo y así también para traer a su madre de regreso. Tenía que hacerlo pagar por todo el mal que había hecho, todas las vidas inocentes que había arrebatado por su ambición. Si al menos iba a morir, me lo llevaría conmigo, mi cuerpo estaba muy herido y lastimado como para seguir resistiendo y no aguantaría por mucho.

Perdí el equilibrio cuando el lugar se estremeció y pude esquivar un ataque mas no vi cuando me pateó haciendo que me impactara contra un muro de rocas. Mi sable cayó lejos quedando a merced del emperador el cual blandía su enorme sable en mi dirección con claras intenciones de atacarme de frente. Era mi fin, iba a morir.

—Es tu fin, Kururugi Suzaku, es hora de que te reúnas con tu padre en el infierno.

Lo vi correr para asesinarme con su sable. Derrotado, cerré mis ojos esperando el momento para que me atravesara y me matara, pero no me arrepiento de mis acciones, no me arrepiento de haberme llevado a Lelouch. Lelouch, mi amado ángel, perdóname por dejarte, perdóname. Te voy a extrañar mucho, mi amor.

— ¡NO!

Esa voz se me hizo familiar, esa voz me hizo abrir los ojos al no sentir el dolor de la muerte. No, no, no, no podía ser cierto. Lo que mis ojos veían no era cierto. Me recargué en la pared de roca sintiendo que me caería ahí mismo de la impresión a lo que mis ojos contemplaban. Era la peor escena que mi subconsciente podía imaginarse.

—L-Lelouch n-no.

Atónito y con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar por mis mejillas vi como el emperador, el cual estaba de igual manera que yo, atravesaba el cuerpo de Lelouch con su propia espada.

— ¿P-Por qué L-Lelouch? ¿P-Por q-qué l-lo has h-hecho h-hijo?

—P-porque n-no iba a p-permitir que d-dañaras al h-hombre q-que amo.

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? No me maten, aun, jeje prometí que aquí habrá final feliz y lo será. Dejen muchos reviews y nos leemos pronto en la loca familia de mi novio, pásense por ahí también :D**

**En el próximo cap el final de una era de horror al igual que muchas decisiones sobre el futuro de nuestros protagonistas. No se lo pierdan.**

**Próximo cap: ****_El fin del infierno, el inicio del paraíso_****.**


	17. El fin del infierno el inicio del paraís

_**Hola mis queridas lectoras**_

_**mil gracias por sus reviews me han gustado, se los respondere mas tarde **_

_**mil gracias a Sasunaru Lover yaoii, Pao20, Pachi-sensei y marielsonar- me debes un review xD-**_

_**LAs amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**les dejo el cap nuevo muchas gracias por seguirme a leer**_

* * *

El fin del infierno, el inicio del paraíso

Observaba atónito la escena frente a mis ojos sin poder creerla, esto no podía estar ocurriendo. No podía dejar de ver esto y penar que fuese una terrible pesadilla. Caí de rodillas con las lágrimas cayendo a mares por mis mejillas y con un terrible nudo en la garganta que me impedía respirar.

—N-no, hijo, ¿P-Porqué l-lo hiciste?

El emperador tartamudeaba en estado de shock mientras temblaba violentamente y a la vez aferrándose del cuerpo de Lelouch.

—N-no quería q-que d-dañaras a S-Suzaku por m-mi culpa.

Vi aterrado como la sangre de Lelouch fluía por la herida sin detenerse y de cómo comenzaba a marchar de carmesí las ropas de Lelouch. Esto no podía estar ocurriendo, no, no, no.

De repente el emperador sacó el sable del cuerpo de Lelouch y caía atónito mirándose las manos manchadas de sangre; Lelouch se tambaleó por el movimiento y no sé de donde saqué fuerzas para cogerlo en brazos desde el suelo para que no se golpeara. Vi aterrado la herida enorme que Lelouch tenía: la espada le había atravesado el corazón. No podía parar de llorar mientras presionaba la herida sabiendo que el sangrado no pararía: Lelouch estaba agonizando en mis brazos.

—¿P-por qué, L-Lelouch? ¿P-Por qué?

Le reclamé mientras lo sostenía entre mis brazos, su piel perdía color al igual que la sangre salía de su boca.

—N-no quería que resultaras herido- tosió sangre a cada palabra y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos- n-no podía permitir que murieras. E-Esto inició p–por mi culpa, d-debía pararlo de a-alguna manera.

—No, no, no, tú no tenías la culpa de nada, Lelouch, nada de esto es tu culpa.-le miré todo lloroso y aferrándolo a mi sintiendo como su vida se iba desvaneciendo cada vez más rápido- no, Lelouch, no te mueras, tienes que resistir, mi amor, aguanta.

—A-Ambos sabemos que no resistiré, Suzaku, no me queda mucho tiempo.

— ¡N-No digas eso! ¡Tú no puedes morir!- le abracé llorando con más intensidad mientras el débilmente acariciaba mi rostro- ¡No me puedes dejar, Lelouch, no puedes morirte!

—S-Suzaku, fuiste la persona más importante de mi vida, fuiste la persona que me hizo conocer la felicidad aun sabiendo yo quien era- Lelouch comenzó a hablar más débilmente mientras yo lo abrazaba con más fuerza- me hiciste muy feliz en este tiempo, te agradezco los momentos tan felices que vivimos juntos. A pesar que tu debiste odiarme por mi pasado y por saber mi verdadera identidad, me cuidaste y me amaste, me hiciste sentir querido, me hiciste sentir amado. Me diste la oportunidad de conocer el amor, fui tan feliz a tu lado- sus ojos de nueva cuenta se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a sollozar- quería que lo supieras, quería que supieras cuán importante eres para mí. Siento tanto dejarte, me duele mucho el saber que voy a morir y que no podre verte jamás…

—¡No digas eso! ¡No vas a morir!- grité desesperado sintiendo mi cuerpo convulso por el dolor que estaba sintiendo- ¡Tú vas a vivir, Lelouch! ¡No puedes dejarme, Lelouch! ¡Aún tenemos tanto por vivir juntos! ¡No puedes rendirte! ¡No me dejes solo, Lelouch, no te mueras!

—Sé que voy a morir, Suzaku, pero al menos voy a hacerlo feliz sabiendo que lo hice protegiéndote- mi ángel me sonrió luciendo cada vez más débil y respirando de manera más lenta- de que mi vida sirvió de algo, moriré feliz porque mi sacrificio no fue en vano. Te voy a extrañar mucho…

—No te despidas, Lelouch, no me digas adiós por favor.- acaricie su rostro con mi temblorosa mano y sintiendo su piel fría- no puedes dejarme, Lelouch, no lo hagas. Te amo, mi ángel, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Suzaku, siempre te amaré.

Lo besé con lágrimas y sintiendo en ese beso su cálido y último aliento. Su mano, la cual estaba acariciando mi rostro, cayó hasta el suelo y vi su rostro: sus ojos se habían cerrado para siempre.

—¿Lelouch? ¿Lelouch? Despierta, despierta mi ángel, NO, NO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO LELOUCH- sacudí su cuerpo rogándole que despertara sabiendo que era inútil, Lelouch no despertaría jamás. Abracé su cuerpo llorando como nunca lo había hecho y aferrando su rostro a mi pecho- ¡LELOUCH DESPIERTA! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO ME DEJES, MI AMOR! Lelouch, no me dejes, mi ángel, no me dejes.

Lloré desesperado sin soltar su cuerpo, el dolor era tan terrible que no sé cómo me mantenía vivo. Lelouch se había ido. Pude divisar a C.C al pie de las gradas con lágrimas en sus ojos. El emperador parecía haber caído en un trance: había matado a su propio hijo. A su amado hijo.

—Charles Di Britannia, has violado las reglas del contrato que hicimos- en una ventisca V.V-san apareció luciendo de manera sombría y mirando al mencionado con unos ojos inyectados en rabia- eres un ser despiadado y cruel, has causado muerte y dolor a muchos inocentes, tu alma está tan manchada de la sangre de tantas personas que mereces un castigo peor que la muerte. El provocar la muerte de tu propio hijo es un castigo imperdonable. Has roto tu contrato: tu vida terminará cuando la de tu hijo lo haga.

De la nada el lugar se tornó oscuro, como si la luz del lugar se hubiese extinguido lentamente. En el suelo, donde estaba hincado el emperador, comenzó a brillar un símbolo de Geass y unas cadenas surgieron del suelo atando al emperador. V.V-san activó el Geass de su frente y murmurando unas palabras extrañas las cadenas comenzaron a brillar haciendo que el cuerpo del emperador se convirtiese lentamente en roca. Los alaridos del hombre no se hicieron esperar. Dio una última mirada al cadáver de Lelouch en mis brazos y murmurando algo entre labios quedó convertido totalmente en roca. V.V-san dio un chasquido de dedos y las cadenas trozaron el cuerpo del emperador hasta hacerlo polvo y resquebrajos. V.V-san junto a C.C-san levitaron hasta donde estábamos descubriendo que ya era muy tarde.

—V.V-san, salve a Lelouch, hare lo que sea- rogué desesperado al espíritu el cual miraba con profundas lágrimas en los ojos a mi ángel- no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, si tengo que hacer un contrato, no me importa: tráigalo de vuelta, le daré mi vida a cambio de la suya. Hágalo, porque yo no puedo vivir una vida sin Lelouch, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde el no este.

—La historia no se repetirá, Suzaku-kun, no puedo permitir que la historia se repita- V.V-san se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con sus manos pequeñas y le hizo señas a C.C-san de acercarse a Lelouch- no es necesario que me ofrezcas tu vida por traer a Lelouch de regreso, no habrá que sacrificar más vidas.

— ¿A-A qué se refiere, V.V-san?

—El Geass tiene un doble efecto: el guardián le proporciona a su protegido una segunda oportunidad de vida. No importa si está vivo o muerto, el usuario del Geass vivirá. Marianne, mi pequeña, cuando estuve a punto de darle ese Code ella lo rechazó para que yo se lo diese a Lelouch. Yo no puedo ofrecerle ese Code a Lelouch, pero C.C si puede.

C.C-san asintió y depositando ambas manos en el pecho de Lelouch comenzó a cantar una extraña melodía activando el Geass de su frente. Comencé a llorar aliviado mientras sucumbía ante mis propias heridas sin soltar a Lelouch pero noté algo extraño recorrer mi ser y sentí unas pequeñas manos posarse en mi espalda.

—Tus heridas son muy graves, Suzaku-kun, no puedo dejarte así.

Sonreí de manera cansada a V.V-san aunque no podía verme, el dolor lentamente se iba marchando dándole el lugar al sopor y a la somnolencia. Mis párpados comenzaron a pesar de manera rápida, mi cuerpo se fue entumiendo muy despacio, haciendo que poco a poco fuese cayendo en la oscuridad.

—Descansa, Suzaku-kun, ya todo ha acabado.

Las palabras de V.V-san fueron lo último que escuché antes de caer totalmente inconsciente.

V.V había visto a los dos amantes yacer en el suelo totalmente inconscientes después de terminar con su labor, ver que la historia había estado a punto de repetirse le había puesto la piel de gallina. Se giró a C.C la cual veía a la pareja de enamorados con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Por fin acabó todo, C.C.

—Lo sé, V.V-sama, es evidente que el amor lo puede todo.

—Sí, ambos tienen muy buenos motivos para vivir, y ahora tenemos que lidiar con unos cuantos desesperados del mundo exterior. Vayamos por ellos.

Ambos espíritus se encaminaron abriendo un portal y quedando justo a la par de una plataforma suspendida en el aire donde estaban aguardándolos los caballeros de Suzaku y los príncipes imperiales de Britannia, estos estaban en un estado de shock sin creer lo que el espíritu les había mostrado hace unas horas. V.V levitó hasta ellos hasta posarse en medio.

—Espero que haya sido el tiempo suficiente para ustedes, muchachos, espero que hayan reflexionado lo que han visto.

—E-Es que no p-podemos creer aun que nuestro padre haya sido el causante de tantas atrocidades- Odisseus se masajeaba el puente de su nariz luciendo confuso e indignado. A su lado Guinevere apretó los puños luciendo molesta.

—No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a tanto: mató a nuestra madre, a la madre de Nunally, causó guerras y conflictos. Todo por un deseo egoísta.

—Marianne oka-sama no hubiera querido esto, ella no hubiese querido esto- sollozó Euphemia desde los brazos de su hermana Cornelia la cual la consolaba.

—Usarnos a nosotros, a sus propios hijos, además de desafiar los poderes que no estaban a su alcance. Es imperdonable, es inaceptable.

—Desde luego que lo es, pero aun así Suzaku-san no debió llevarse a Lelouch. Él era inocente de todo esto- protestó Clovis resaltando un punto que todos ignoraban y que empezó a alebrestarlos en un instante.

—Suzaku jamás le hizo daño a Lelouch-sama, nunca lo hizo- Kallen salió en defensa de su amigo y los demás caballeros de Suzaku también.

—Al contrario: siempre le cuidó y le brindó muchas atenciones y cuidados- Cecile habló con voz fuerte sin intimidarse por la presencia de los príncipes imperiales.

—Le mimaba y consentía, al igual que todos nosotros- Anya sonrió ante los recuerdos de como su líder atendía con amor al pequeño príncipe.

—Procurábamos que estuviese cómodo y tranquilo mientras estaba con nosotros- Shōgo llegó dejando su Knightmare y uniéndose al grupo.

—Además de aguantar el comportamiento terriblemente sobreprotector y de los celos sumamente terribles de Suzu-chan- rió Gino recordando todo lo que había pasado por sus osadías.

—En resumidas cuentas, Suzaku se dedicó a cuidar y a proteger a Lelouch-sama, nunca hizo nada que pudiese afectarle o lastimarle. Si pretendía vengarse, terminó enamorado de Lelouch-sama.- terminó por completar Toudou cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los príncipes los cuales no sabían ni que hacer.

—Aun así no debió aprovecharse de llevarse a Lelouch, ¡Pudo ocurrir algo peor!- renegó Schneizel mostrándose molesto ante lo cual V.V bufó sabiendo la causa de su comportamiento.

—Hablaremos de esto después, debemos ir por Suzaku y Lelouch.

Después de esto V.V abrió el portal y todos ellos cruzaron, V.V junto a C.C levitaron hasta donde habían dejado a los dos amantes siendo seguidos a gran velocidad por los anteriores. Los príncipes imperiales junto a los demás vieron conmocionados a los dos enamorados: Suzaku protegía en sus brazos a Lelouch mientras ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse a ellos para llevarlos de vuelta al palacio ya que aún tenían heridas leves: Schneizel cogió en brazos a Lelouch mientras Gino se llevaba en su espalda a Suzaku. V.V junto a C.C los llevaron de nueva cuenta al palacio imperial dejando atrás el mundo de Geass.

Suzaku's pov

Comencé a moverme un poco incómodo desde donde sea que estuviese, los rayos del sol me daban en el rostro y eso me molestaba. Abrí los ojos de manera lenta y no vi a Lelouch en mis brazos, eso era lo último que recordaba. Me levanté de un salto y de la nada, un manazo en la frente me devolvió a mi anterior posición.

—No seas tan tonto, Suzaku-kun, aun estas herido.

Me sobé la frente mientras veía a V.V-san el cual levitaba frente a mí y me miraba con el ceño fruncido pero a la vez aliviado. Vi mi torso lleno de vendas, al igual que todo mi cuerpo lo estaba. Quería ver a Lelouch, necesitaba verle con urgencia.

—No importa, V.V-san, quiero ver a Lelouch, debo verle, ¿Dónde está?...

—Tranquilízate, Suzaku-kun, que no estamos solos en la habitación.

Miré extrañado a V.V-san mientras este me indicaba con su cabeza hacia el fondo del cuarto, volteé hacia esa dirección donde estaban Gino, Lloyd y Euphemia Li Britannia.

—¡Suzaku!

Gritaron los dos varones presentes y se me lanzaron a abrazarme y a apretujarme con fuerza, hasta que les di un zape a cada uno, me dolían las heridas todavía y no era correcto su comportamiento enfrente de la princesa. Que a todo esto, no sabía porque estaba aquí.

—Me alegra saber que ya se encuentra mucho mejor, Suzaku-san.

Habló la princesa caminando hasta donde me encontraba, le miré extrañado y muy confuso. ¿Acaso no querría matarme por haberme robado a su hermano?

—Agradezco su preocupación, Euphemia-san, pero me extraña su actitud.

—Sólo dígame Euphi, Suzaku-san, aunque le entiendo- rió la princesa sentándose en un borde de la cama- Sé que debería estar molesta por lo que ha ocasionado, pero al contrario: estoy feliz porque sus acciones lejos de perjudicar a Lulu-chan, le han favorecido.

—Acá entre nos, Suzaku-kun, Euphemia es una fujoshi.

Susurró V.V-san en mi oído y suspiré aliviado, por lo menos no me mataría. Con ayuda de V.V-san me puse una yukata sencilla junto a unas sandalias para que con ayuda de Gino y Lloyd fuese a la alcoba de Lelouch. Mi ángel estaba recostado en su cama y rodeado de sus demás hermanos, y de mis caballeros femeninos debo resaltar. Lelouch al verme se levantó como pudo pero yo le hice el viaje más corto al correr hacia su cama y después de tomarlo entre mis brazos, besarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

—¡Kururugi! ¡Quítale las manos de encima a Lelouch!

Rugió Cornelia tratando de matarme, literalmente, pero se vio suspendida en el aire por los poderes de C.C al igual que a los demás hermanos de Lelouch los cuales no nos veían con buenos ojos que digamos.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¡No es posible que estén permitiendo esto!- ahora le siguió Guinevere pataleando desde los aires- ¡DE seguro te has aprovechado de mi hermanito, Kururugi!

—Aquí nadie se ha aprovechado de nadie- bufó V.V-san luciendo enfadado mientras Lelouch y yo nos dábamos pequeños y suaves besos. Pensar que estuve a punto de perderlo para siempre- dejen de hacer un drama, suenan como una telenovela barata.

—¡No voy a permitir que esto continúe! ¡Me llevaré a Lelouch de regreso a Britannia!

Rugió Schneizel y Lelouch se abrazó a mi asustado, pero de nuevo V.V-san intervino en nuestra ayuda.

—Lamento decirte que eso no se puede, Schneizel, no te lo puedes llevar.

—¿Por qué no podemos, V.V-sama?- habló Odisseus luciendo calmado, por lo menos no estaba tan histérico como el anterior.

—Porque Suzaku-kun y Lelouch están casados.

—¡¿Qué?!

Gritaron los hermanos de Lelouch, a excepción de Euphemia y Nunnally, la menor, la cual chillaba emocionada junto a Euphemia.

—¡Esa boda no es válida! ¡Debe ser una farsa! –bramó Schneizel mirándome con rabia y los celos a pedir de boca. V.V-san rodó los ojos y suspiró con ironía.

—Oh, por favor, Schneizel, deja de hacerte la reina del drama. Yo oficié esa boda y ten por seguro que es más válida que las civiles- después sonrió con maldad pura- además, mi querido Schneizel, no digas que es falsa: si tú estuviste ahí. Dime ¿Qué se siente ver a tu amado hermano hacer el amor con su esposo en su noche de bodas?

Todos nos quedamos en shock por lo que había dicho el espíritu: así que Schneizel nos había visto. Lelouch estaba rojo de la pena mientras que las damas estaban pero fantaseando, excepto Cornelia y Guinevere, las cuales fulminaban a Schneizel y a mí con unos ojos tan letales como si fuesen cañones.

—Total, ya es un hecho: están casados y no pueden separarlos- habló V.V-san calmando a todos mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a C.C-san- ahora discutamos asuntos de gran importancia: Britannia ha quedado sin un emperador y deben ponerse de acuerdo para elegir al sucesor.

—Por votación y porque es el siguiente en la lista, Odisseus será el nuevo emperador- habló Cornelia luciendo más calmada- pero aun debemos establecer las cosas que nuestro padre hizo.

—Queremos restaurar los daños ocasionados, iniciando por Japón. Además, sumándole el hecho de que ahora Lelouch está casado con Suzaku-san, podremos establecer lazos entre Britannia y Japón- Euphemia sí que sabía pensar las cosas pero al instante saltó Schneizel queriendo contradecir pero V.V fue más listo y se apresuró a taparle la boca.- Gracias, V.V-sama, pero queremos hacerle una petición a Suzaku-san antes.

—Suzaku-san, permítanos pasar una breve temporada con onii-sama- habló con timidez la tierna Nunnally resaltando sus ojos levemente azules y caminando siendo ayudada por Carline- le hemos echado mucho de menos y no saber, y más por su delicada condición, acrecentó nuestra preocupación.

—Está bien, pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen- miré a Cecile-san la cual estaba un poco nostálgica por la situación- Cecile-san, ¿Podría pedirle a las mucamas que preparen las habitaciones correspondientes para los príncipes de Britannia?

—Enseguida, Suzaku-kun.

—Cielos, Lelouch-chan, ¿Quién lo diría? A tu edad y ya casado, esto me pone sentimental- lloriqueó Clovis con voz chillona- ¿Por qué lo hacen tan jóvenes? Ni siquiera pude espantarte a tus pretendientes, es más, ni pudiste tener pretendientes.

—Clovis, deja de ser tan idiota- Cornelia le dio un zape al mencionado dejándolo en el suelo y mirándolo bien feo.

—¿Qué pasara ahora, Suzaku?

La pregunta de Kallen me dejó desconcertado: ¿Qué seguiría ahora? Bueno, por principio de cuentas, vendrían muchas reuniones políticas si se quería llegar a formar una alianza con Britannia, más aparte hablar sobre las indemnizaciones de los daños, etc.

—¿Cómo de que pasará ahora, Kallen? Suzu-chan y Lulu-chan van a disfrutar de su vida de recién casados- Gino se encogió de hombros y nos miró de manera picara- pero primero tenemos que arreglar todo esto para que puedan vivirla a gusto y en paz.

—Además de que presiento que este será el inicio de algo nuevo y mejor para nuestras vidas- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la voz de Anya se escuchaba motivada.

—Y será algo muy interesante de ver- Lloyd rió junto a Shōgo los cuales estaban pegados a una esquina.

—Marianne-sama y Genbu-sama donde quiera que estén deben estar felices- las palabras de mi sensei me hicieron sonreir al igual que Lelouch lo hizo.

—Por cierto, Lelouch, Jeremiah y Ryu vendrán. Están ansiosos por verte- Carline dejó a Nunnally sentada en el borde de la cama mientras miraba a mi ángel.

—Jeremiah es mi protector y Ryu es su pequeño hijo- me explicó Lelouch mientras se recargaba en mi pecho luciendo cansado pero muy sonriente- los extrañé mucho a todos. Pero ni siquiera se les ocurra llevarme a Britannia de nuevo.

—Creo que aquí salimos sobrando todos, como dice el dicho: en los recién casados los cuñados y anexos salen sobrando. Así que dejemos a nuestro par de tortolitos descansar- V.V-san levitó incitando a todos a salir para que Lelouch y yo pudiésemos descansar un poco más.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo indebido, Kururugi- me amenazó Schneizel mirándome de manera macabra queriéndome calcinar con su fija mirada.

—Te aseguro que después de hacerle el amor nada será nuevo Schneizel-nii- rió Clovis logrando un buen golpe por parte de Schneizel. Al final únicamente quedamos Lelouch y yo solos en la habitación.

—Creí que te perdería, mi amor, pensé que te había perdido para siempre Lelouch.

—Pero estoy aquí y jamás te dejaré, Suzaku, nunca nadie podrá separarnos.

No pude resistirme a la tentación de besarlo de manera tierna y apasionada mientras el me correspondía al instante. Esto sería el inicio de nuestra vida feliz, ya nada podría opacar nuestra felicidad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden poner sus amados y muy queridos comentarios, nos leeremos muy pronto en la loca familia de mi novio.

En el próximo cap nuestro querido Schneizel jugará el papel de la "suegra del mal" con nuestra preciada parejita y Suzaku junto a un par de inesperados ayudantes hará de todo para poder quitárselo de encima. No se lo pierdan.

Próximo cap: **_Frustración amorosa: Suzaku y cupidos vs Schneizel El Britannia_**.


End file.
